The Last Demigod
by PJCKMCACSKSA
Summary: All of them were gone. The demigods and einherjar were wiped from existence. Valkyries and magicians had no clue who they were. Every religions gods and the other eight worlds were cut off. Only one remained. So he ran. It was dangerous to remain in one place. Especially since the monsters were still around, and stronger. Will SHIELD save him? Or will he die like all the others?
1. Found

Bang, bang, bang. The bull pushed through trees, trying to get at me. It kept coming, not willing to stop until I became its dinner. It was what, the fourth time I had encountered this bull, the first when I was twelve, around six years ago. I continued to run through the forest, my pets with me. Blackjack, my pegasus, was flying over the bull, kicking it whenever he could. My hellhound, Mrs. O'leary, was running along side me, occasionally shadow traveling behind the bull, scratching or biting it. "Blackjack, Mrs. O'leary, come!" I shouted. "I got a plan"

Mrs. O'leary came back, running at a steady pace alongside me. "I hope this one is actually good and works," Blackjack neighed. "Last time with the Empoisia, you got shocked by the illusions and we had to save your sorry butt."

"I defeated this guy before you ever met me! And Blackjack, I need to ride you. Mrs. O'leary, I want you to stay right below us on the ground."

"Ok, boss." He flew over to me, keeping pace. I jumped on a few seconds later. As I kicked, he knew exactly where I wanted to go. "Are you serious? Right above the bull, just out of reach? They are getting more powerful, you know."

"Shush, Blackjack. I'm concentrating." Holding on with only my feet, I began to dig my ballpoint pen, Riptide, out of my pocket. Got it. As I uncapped it, it sprang out into a full length celestial bronze sword. This was Riptide. Holding it with my right hand, I began to aim. It had to be perfect or I would miss the back. We were both moving creatures. "Fly right above him. I'm going to need you to drop me on his back. Once I stab him, you need to be ready for me to jump right back on."

"Are you sure boss?" he asked me nervously.

"I'll be fine. And don't call me boss!" I shouted as I dropped off. Thankfully, I was communicating with Blackjack, so it made almost no sound. It wouldn't have mattered much anyway though, as the bull was hard of hearing and had bad eyesight. He tracked by smell. Hopefully, by me being on top of him, he will be confused by all the different smells, along with not being able to reach me. Taking Riptide, I plunged it into his furry backside, through the ribcage, into the heart. "Blackjack now!"

He dived, heading right toward me. I jumped, landing on his back. He flew up and fast, Mrs. O'leary following. "Is he dead, boss?"

"Think so. Plus we are getting out of here. Riptide will come back eventually. Hopefully, where we go next, there is food. Cause I'm getting hungry. Now shadow travel us out of here Mrs. O'leary!" As I spoke, Blackjack partially landed on Mrs. O'leary so we would travel with her.

"I hope there is donuts there!"

"Donuts are bad for your health, and you are already to hyper," I scolded him. "NO!"

The world started to spin, and all went black. We shot through air, space and time, before the world stopped spinning and became bright again. None of us had any clue where we were. If Blackjack knew, he would have already begun to talk my ear off. And I didn't recognize it either. If only Annabeth was here.

 _It was my seventeenth birthday. I was sleeping in the Poseidon cabin the night before. At midnight, twelve am, when my birthday started, I awoke with a thump. Camp was gone, my friends with it. I was lying in a plain, old strawberry patch. I somehow found my car, Paul's old Prius. Driving home to the apartment, everything was usual. When I went home I asked my mom if she knew who my dad was. She had no clue it was Poseidon. Thanks to this surprising information, I traveled to the Empire State Building. I asked the guy for the 600th floor. He looked at me like I was crazy. But when he looked up, I saw that it was a different guy. So I went outside and looked up. Olympus wasn't there. Due to this new, scary information, I looked up record of people on a library computer. Both Annabeth and Her cousin didn't exist. Neither did any other einherjar or demigod. I also visited the Kanes. Surprisingly, they were a whole family, and not a magical one. Carter and Sadie somehow forgot about Zia and Walt. I also visited Sam. She had no clue about the Norse other then from books. She also didn't have powers. Blitzen and Hearthstone's store had also disappeared, leaving me to find out that the other eight worlds had disconnected from us. But I also had found the monsters were still here, and more powerful than ever. Thankfully, Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack were still around though. I also still had a whole arsenal of gold, silver, bronze, iron, steal and ivory. Special weapons and materials from all four religions. I retained my powers as well. For some reason, when everyone disappeared, I was left with a backpack and bandanna. That backpack could hold anything, and whatever was in there would stay the same till I took it out. I could hold infinite things, and what I wanted would always be at the top. But everything had to be manually put in there. It came with weapons and armor. No food. The bandanna was like the hunters tents. That was it. It was a place to sleep, plus, Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary could fit to. Three days after my birthday, I left. I did not want my mortal family dragged into a world they didn't know about. So after putting all of my things into the backpack, tying the bandanna around my head, I took off with the pegasus and hellhound._

We took off, Mrs. O'leary at my side, pretending to be my dog and that we were on a walk. Blackjack took to the sky, staying near, but hidden in the clouds. As we walked around randomly, I ended up in a dead end. We were cornered.

Two people appeared, both in black. The woman had been following us the whole time. I knew about that. I didn't know about the man though, who had jumped down from the roof of the buildings nearby. "That man has been tracking you boss."

"A little late, Blackjack."

"Why are you talking like a horse?" the woman asked, moving closer. "Do you have a contact? An earpiece? Close or near?"

"Depends if you call a flying horse named Blackjack a contact," I retorted. I know I shouldn't have told her that. But I had a feeling it would work out. And that it was necessary. "I have known him since I was thirteen. My only other accomplice is my dog, Mrs. O'leary. She has been mine since her previous owner died when I was fourteen. And I'm eighteen." I gestured at Mrs. O'leary. "Blackjack, you can come down now."

'You neighed again."

"You sure boss. They look dangerous."

"Yes, I'm sure. Come." Blackjack flew down from the clouds.

"Impossible," the woman whispered in awe. "The horse is as black as a pitch dark night or a black hole, and has wings."

"Not impossible Widow. You weren't around for what went down in New Mexico as you were to busy with Stark," the man told her. I wonder what that means.

 **Author's Note: Hello to all who decided to click on this story. I hope you liked it. Unlike my other story,** _ **Strings of Fate**_ **, this one will be updated on a regular schedule. It will be updated every Sunday, in between seven and nine at night, New England time. I will try as hard as I can to stay on schedule. Also, since this is a story on a schedule, I have an activity. If I get over ten reviews on the latest chapter before Friday, I will post a small part of the next chapter on Saturday as a teaser. Well, have a nice day and review if you want the teaser.**

 **Disclaimer: I am only going to do this once. I do not own the Rick Riordan or Marvel universe.**


	2. Flight

"I'll explain if you promise to not run away and come back with us after this," the man ordered. "Call me Hawkeye, and the girl's Black Widow."

"Like the spider?" I asked. "And I swear on the river Styx that I will not run and will come with you." Thunder boomed in the background, sealing the oath. I was a little surprised it actually worked. Guess the rivers weren't gone. The mortals just looked confused though.

"Yes, like the spider," the girl whispered, slinking closer to me. "I seduce men, then kill them after they aren't useful. Unless they are my target. Then I seduce them, and when they are distracted my partner or I kill them." The girl was a little crazy, but one could tell that she was a killer and good at. Both of them were. But what I could tell from observing was that the Black Widow was more hand to hand, whereas Hawkeye was better at being a sniper. But they worked well together. So I suspect they are usually partners and have been for a while.

"Don't scare him so soon Widow," Hawkeye scolded, laughing. "We don't need him freaked out or running away."

"No need to worry assassins," I reassured. The two exchanged glances. I probably was not supposed to know that they were assassins. Oh well. "I kill too. It is necessary to survive. If I didn't kill the monsters, they would kill me. From when I was twelve till when I was seventeen, I went to a camp to learn how to kill monsters." As I talked, I zoned out, daydreaming about the past. The girl clapped her hands in my face, surprising me, dragging me out of thought.

"We work for an organization called SHIELD, and a little while ago, I was on a mission since a hammer and an alien called Thor came to Earth, thankfully, he soon left with the hammer and the other aliens. New Mexico got a little destroyed though. That's the short version. I can elaborate once we get to headquarters. And just so you know, we are in Budapest, Hungary." Somehow, the boy didn't breathe at all. He managed to say the whole thing in one breath. Wait one second, Thor? And a hammer? I thought the gods were gone. Maybe in their place these new ones replaced them I would have to find out more later.

"Requesting quinjet for three people, a giant dog, and a winged horse. This is Black Widow calling in with Hawkeye. We found someone. Tell Stark to send an unmanned jet to our location." She held her ear while whispering this. I would bet she has an earpiece and was talking to people at her base. I could hear though that she requested transport. "I hope you are fine with flying," she stated, glancing at me. "We are flying back to base."

"Zeus is gone, I could care less," I whispered. Speaking up I told them, "I could care less."

They nodded at me, before sitting down. I guess it might be a bit. I gestured at my animals to rest, but stay close. I pulled my backpack off my back and placed it in between my legs. I was truthful when I said I was hungry. Mrs. O'leary could have heard it as Hungary, and that was why she took us here. Oh well.

"Hey boss, can I have a donut?" I grabbed an apple, tossing it to him. He gobbled it up. "Guess not." I rolled my eyes at him. Actually, I had a lot of donuts, but I didn't want to give him any. I took a bag of trail mix out, putting the backpack back on my back. As we waited, I slowly ate the trail mix.

The man looked at the sky. "Tell your pets to get out of the way. The craft will come in soon. Widow, you're pilot." I ran over, jumping up on to Blackjack, holding Mrs. O'leary's collar. I rode Blackjack back over to them, pulling the hellhound with me. A couple seconds after we got out of the way, a plane like thing landed in the middle of the ally. The doors opened, and the girl walked inside. "You first." I got off Blackjack and walked into the ship, my friends following me. Once I entered, the man walked in and closed the doors. I was locked in.

The quinjet was interesting. I had never seen anything like it before. That might be because it was high tech, I didn't go in flying vehicles until I was seventeen, and then I was on the run. So there was no chance I could see anything like this before. I bet it was for SHIELD, and only SHIELD. "This for SHIELD only?" I asked. "Who even created this?"

"Quinjets are made and designed by Stark," Black Widow answered. "They are only for SHIELD at the moment. If we ever end up starting the avengers initiative, they will be used by them as well." She disappeared through a door, most likely to where the controls were. I could hear the engine start.

"Sit down and buckle up, kid. It might be a long ride. And she is a good pilot for fighting, but not the safest at commercial."

I was a little scared with what he said. I'm still don't like being in the air that much. Knowing I was safe from Zeus helped, but old habits die hard. "Call me Percy," I old him, breaking the silence. "I don't want to be called kid. My name is Percy Jackson. Don't hunt my family." I sat down on one of the chairs, securing the seat belt as much as I could. Then I stopped. I had pets to care for. "Do you have harnesses?"

"Ships are sent equipped with what is needed," he remarked. "Widow requested one for a horse and dog. So I bet there are some somewhere." He looked around. "Check in that chest." I stood up and walked over to the chest. There was a complex lock on it. Thankfully, I could pick locks. Taking a paperclip out of my bag, I picked the lock. Guess the Hermes cabin was right when they told me that skill would be useful. Inside were two harnesses. A blue one for horses, and a purple one for dogs. I smiled. They were the correct size. Taking the harnesses, I attached them to my pets. There was two seat belt with no seats, so I lead them there. Threading the seat belts through the harnesses, the mythical creatures were secure.

"Thanks for telling me." I went back to my seat and buckled up again.

"No problem kid. And prepare yourself. This is going to be a tough ride." As soon as he finished talking, we shot up into the air. I almost threw up. Hawkeye was right about Black Widows flying.

"The wind currents are rough today boys," Black Widow shouted through the speakers. "Looks like we will be passing some major storms and will be going close to an active volcano." We took a hard right, practically flipping over. I think I peed myself. "Oops," she called cheerfully as we flipped back over. "Haven't flown one of these in a bit. But please, don't throw up. That would get me in trouble." We continued toward the Atlantic Ocean.

Hawkeye and I shared a glace. This was going to be a bad flight. Soon we reached the ocean, and she sped up. Over the ocean winds are even worse. Was she crazy? As I tasted bile in my mouth, I asked, "Are you crazy?"

"A little!" she crowed.

"Kill me now," I groaned.

 **Author's Note: Hi. I got so tempted to post this early, but I managed to stop myself. It is hard updating on a schedule. Not because you miss the deadline, but because you want to hand it in early. Anyway, nice to see you all again. I am glad that this story is getting a good base already. Going faster than my last story, but is smaller. Most likely because this is a crossover and a smaller fandom. Also, I would like to clear up a couple questions from reviews. This is cannon universe where** **trials** **of Apollo didn't happen, Leo doesn't die, and Percy kills Gaea. Gaea cursed the world for all mythical things to be destroyed, except monsters on her side. Due to killing her, Percy and the pets he bonded with didn't die. The curse** **occurred** **on Percy's 17th birthday. Enjoy your week, and see you again Sunday. Or Saturday if we get a lot of reviews.**


	3. Base

I'm dying. I'm gonna die like my grandparents. A plane crash. But this time, with two strangers, a dog and horse. Is this what my life has come to? Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hawk," I shouted. "Could I ride my horse alongside the ship. You can ride along for security reasons."

"Good idea." He smiled, before pressing a button, talking to the spider on his ear piece. "Spider says yes, I just got to ride behind you to make sure you stay with us. And the dog must be left in the jet to double check you will come back." I decided not to mention the fact that Mrs. O'leary could easily shadow travel to me from the jet. It was better not to, it gave me an advantage over them.

I sighed in relief, both for being able to get out, and them not knowing about Mrs. O'leray's powers. "Hey, spider girl," I called, hoping she could hear me. "Can you put the jet in hover so bird, myself and the horse can get out?"

Words echoed from the ear piece, unable to be understood. "She says yes," he relayed. "And that it is called a quinjet." As he spoke, the ship stopped, and we began to hover. I unbuckled my seat belt, getting up, stretching. Walking to the chest, I digged through it, trying to find something useful. Finally, I found a belt that ties two people together.

"I'll put this on, and you can connect behind me in order to stay steady," I told Hawkeye. Turning to Blackjack, I whispered, "He's gonna fly with us. Ya good?"

"I can hold heavier things then you two combined boss," he neighed. "You underestimate me."

"Meant whether you are willing. Guess that is a yes."

The man stood up and strode over to me. We got into the belt together, thankfully it fit. I dragged him onto Blackjack. "Open the gates!" Surprisingly, the girl listened to me. Kicking Blackjack to get started, we flew out of the quinjet. "Hold on tight." Blackjack complained in my ear as Hawkeye tightened his grip on him.

"Continue Widow," he growled. "We are ready to continue. From what I hear, the horse should be able to keep up with you." A response came back as the doors closed. I hope Mrs. O'leary doesn't die. She took off into the distance. Quickly, we followed her.

As we arrived over America, near New York, we stopped. Most likely because of secrets. "You must go in and be blindfolded. But I'll pilot instead."

Knew it. But it would be better to just cooperate. Plus, Hawkeye would take over steering, so that would be an advantage. The door opened, and I flew us inside. We dismounted Blackjack and took off the belt. I placed it in the chest before sitting down. Hawkeye strode over to the cockpit, as Black Widow tip toed out. She wrapped a blindfold around Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack, then strolled over to me. "You already know the deal."

As I took the blindfold I ordered, "Don't kill me. I will go willingly, but the second there is harm to me or my animals without reasoning, I'm out."

"Deal." We shook hands, and I tied the blindfold 'round my eyes. "Night," she whispered. There was a chemical on the blindfold. It got in my eyes. I was going down, falling asleep.

Bang, I hit the ground. The only thought running through my head was, "Zzz…" I was out, out cold.

I woke up, immediately analyzing my surroundings. I was in a dark, grey room, with one cot, that had a shield on it. My bandanna and backpack were left in the corner. I bet they tried to take them, and the curse activated. They changed my clothes though. I was now wearing grey sweatpants, white socks, grey sneakers, a black t-shirt with a shield on it, and a grey sweatshirt with the initials, S.H.I.E.L.D. on it, where there you usually be a brand name. Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary were there to, both with collars missing name tags, which were also grey with a black shield design.

The locked door opened, and Hawkeye entered the room. "Write down the information for you and the pets. The pets for their dog tags, you for a badge." He tossed a stack of paper at me.

 _Name: Mrs. O'leary_

 _Species: Hellhound_

 _Owner: Percy Jackson_

 _Address: Homeless_

 _Call: Don't have a phone_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: Immortal_

 _Name: Blackjack_

 _Species: Pegasus_

 _Owner: Percy Jackson_

 _Address: Homeless_

 _Call: Don't have a phone_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: No clue_

 _Name: Perseus Jackson_

 _Goes By: Percy Jackson_

 _Mother: Sally Jackson-Blofis_

 _Father:_

I stopped for a second, hesitating. What should I put? Mom doesn't know dad though at the moment, so I guess unknown. I took a look around the room, having a breather. Lost in memory and thoughts, I had a panic attack. As I looked, I noticed a camera. They must be spying. Now, back on track Percy.

 _Father: Unknown_

 _First Stepfather: Gabe Ugliano_

 _Second Stepfather: Paul Blofis_

 _Address: Homeless_

 _Phone: Don't have one_

 _Date of Birth: August 18, 1993_

 _Age: 18_

 _Gender: Male_

And a bunch more questions. Thankfully, when the mystical world disappeared, so did my dyslexia. I still had ichor in my blood, my powers, and ADHD. I just could now read. Once I answered all the questions and sheets, I through the pen they gave my at camera. It hit. I guess without the gods, the old accuracy curse was gone. That will be helpful. I dropped the papers on the cot and stood up, walking over to my pets.

Creak. The door opened. Hawkeye walked in and picked up the papers and pen. "You got good accuracy," he remarked, nodding. "But not as good as mine. Come with me, Fury said to take you in for questioning. Leave the creatures here." As I followed him out, I panicked internally. A fury? I thought they didn't know the mythical. Plus, the kindly ones died with the rest, as they sided with the gods. This ain't gonna end well, I don't think the two of us will get along.

Due to being lost in thought, I didn't notice the strange looks sent at me, or that we had arrived. Hawk shoved me into a room with a black guy in a black trench coat sitting at a desk, not facing me. Hawk let go of me, exiting the room, slamming the door with a bang. At that, the man swiveled around in his chair. Facing me was Fury, a black guy with a black eye patch and serious expression, staring me down. There was awkward silence for a couple of moments. Then he opened his mouth. He had a deep, gravely voice.

"Now, Mr. Jackson, are you a threat? Or a new recruit? I wonder what our two assassins saw in you."

 **Author's Note: I'm back, and this time, you get some info to you handed on a silver platter. Just so you know, this is centered around PJO timeline, and MCU timeline was fixed to fit in, so Avengers Assemble takes place in 2012, and right now it is August 2011. Thanks for reading and review for a sneak peek on Saturday, or wait for Sunday. Bye, and have fun reading and writing. Also, I have now introduced a sixth character outside of flashbacks. Now we have a dog, horse, a demigod, two assassins and a guy who is pulling the strings. It now sounds terrible after I said that. Well, now bye for real until Sunday. Saturday, if one reviews.**


	4. Sword

"Who in Hades are you?" I shouted. "A weird master chess player? The one behind the scenes, the one in charge? And last I checked, all three Fury's have faded." The guy was weird. I didn't like the feel of him. He had a weird aura. It reminded me of Prometheus. But he had faded. Plus, titans didn't have kids with mortals. The gods kept an eye on that. Sadly, they didn't keep an eye out for traitors.

"I may be the only one in my family left, but I am pretty sure they died, not faded, Mr. Jackson." This guy was not good for me. But he was good. No one I knew, until him could do that. I definitely needed to be careful near him. One could easily tell that he could use anything you say against you. Shoot. He could use what I said earlier to find out about the Greeks. "Now, you said Hades and the three furies. Would you care to explain?"

What should I tell him? I need to bluff my way through this. But he could find out. Pray for me this works. I'm part god, so I think you re able to pray to me. "I am Greek. My uncle is named Hades, and he has three daughters, who everybody calls the three furies. They have recently died, and since we burn our dead on a funeral pyre. It is considered, 'fading.'" I hope he accepts my answer. Then again, Fury is an unusual last name, so it might make sense.

"Humph." He didn't seem to believe I was saying everything. "You told the truth, but there is more to your story." Knew it.

"I don't want to speak any more about the topic," I spoke, my voice quivering, a broken look in my eyes, and I was tearing up. "What, what do you want with me?" He could tell it was a rough topic. Look like his spy senses were good for something.

"I want you as an agent, or at least an asset. Knowledge that you are on our side" I didn't like that answer. I have had enough of being used by powerful manipulators. At least the gods were family. I had never met this man before. But they had the advantage. Even if Mrs. O'leary, Blackjack, and I could escape, they probably had trackers on us. They had the advantage.

"And what would I get out of it?" I asked, taking hold of his gaze, not blinking, just staring and glaring. He seemed a little surprised, before joining the contest. After a couple minutes, he blinked. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Black Widow passing Hawkeye some money through the window. Guess they were betting on us.

"We can give you a home, a place to live. If you choose to become an agent, you would gain a purpose. There is also a chance that you could make a friend, maybe even a romantic relationship." Those were tempting reasons. I wanted, needed a home. Plus, I had a feeling these troops could fight and hold off the monsters, they wouldn't be in danger. If they were, their fault, they were the ones who brought me in. Purpose was something my life had been lacking, and I needed something to do. Life was boring when you were always running. That was why I looked forward to summer, the prophecies and exiting, dangerous quests. They probably could provide them year round. Living on my own with two animals wasn't the best either. I wanted, craved human contact, to be able to speak with others. There was many people here.

"Fine," I answered reluctantly. "I'll become an agent. But I want to be able to leave if I want to."

"You wouldn't be able to just leave. Especially since you could find out dangerous information, secret information. You could retire and stay here if you want though, and go on vacations if you want, but one of my agents would have to stay and watch you. Preferably Hawkeye." He looked up at the last part, specifically at the air vent. It opened, and someone dropped down. Hawk.

"I would be glad to babysit!" he crowed. "You finally trust me and treat me like an adult. I thought you would go with Coulson." I don't know why he was so excited. But I liked Hawk, so if someone had to watch me, I was glad it was him. He seemed like a good guy. Maybe a little shady, but I could feel something familiar in him. Was he abused too?

"You will also have to be his handler, and he would start at the point of a new recruit. Black Widow will take over you duties, so you can spend full time with him." I feel like that was meant to be a bad thing. But Hawk didn't take it as such. He though it was amazing.

"Okay, boss. That sounds fun. But could I test him on things first to see what I can skip. And should I invite the creatures to the party? Also, he seems like a medieval weapon guy, like me." Wonder how he could tell. It would be nice if I could skip somethings. But would this mean I would have to become an assassin or spy? I am a straight up, fight them head on warrior.

"Yes, you would join the ranks as our third assassin. Now, what weapons do you use?" How did he know what I was thinking? I shouldn't lie then, especially if this guy could read minds. Think of blue food, think of blue food. "I can't read minds, idiot. I was just guessing as that seemed like a probable thing you were thinking." Phew. It would be bad if he could read my mind. But he knew what I was thinking? Was he a mutant? Was SHIELD even mutant friendly? If it was, I could use that to explain my powers. They did come from dad after all.

"I use a swords, but I am good with any melee weapon and throwing knives. I'm not good at archery last time I tried, and I have never used modern weapons, such as a gun. Sometimes I use a shield or dual wield." I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. They both pulled out a weapon, ready for a fight. "Relax. This is my sword that I usually use, Riptide. It always returns to my pocket. Don't try and take it. Nothing will happen to me" Looking at it closely, I realized that it had become like Backbiter. One side celestial bronze, the other silver. It was nice they chose that mortal metal, as now I could harm werewolves with it. Most likely it was chosen to become half silver since I would need to use it on things other than monsters. I wish it hadn't come to this.

Thunder boomed as the three of us stared at my sword. A beam of red and green light flooded from the sword. I could feel it connecting to a rainbow sword, very far away. As if it was on a different planet. Seconds later, the light faded. But I could still feel the connection on the sword. I hope it doesn't happen again, it could be a weakness. "Well, shows over boys. Barton, show the boy and the creatures to their room, it's next to yours, then take them over to the gym. Start the testing." As I began to follow him out, and the spider entered, the thunder and lights started up again as I went to cap my sword. The lights grew brighter and brighter until two men came rolling out.

"Him again," muttered Hawk. "Along with another." The men reminded me of Thor and Loki, when Magnus and Annabeth took me to meet them. But they should be gone. Right?

 **Author's Note: Oh, I love to end off on cliffhangers. Makes me feel good, makes you curious and want to come back next Sunday. It's so nice. Also, it helps me know where to start the next chapter. So, I bet most of you know who it is. But it still seems mysterious. Does it? If you want, review for an answer to these cliffhangers. But you can hang on till Sunday. That works to. But if you want, I can take your hand and pull you out of Tartarus on Saturday. Anyway, bye and see you again soon.**


	5. Power

The two men stood up, staring at the four of us in surprise. Neither of them looked like normal humans. The men were taller and to perfect looking. Both of the men were in old Norse armor. One was bigger and more muscular. He wore red and grey, had a hammer, and was blond. The second male was smaller, but looked smarter than the other. He wore green and black, had many daggers on a belt, and had black hair. Number one treated number two as a brother and friend, while number two seemed to think of number one as an annoyance. I don't think they were actually related though.

"Who are you?" boomed number one. "And what are we doing here?" The second one slapped him, seemingly annoyed.

"The sword, stupid. The gatekeepers sword opened the bridge, and it connected to that sword, despite the fact the Bifrost is gone." He pointed at Riptide. "We were brought along for the ride, as we were in the way of the stream of light." He sighed, and muttered, "How is this hot-headed fool my adopted brother?"

Hawk seemed to recognize one of them, while both were somewhat familiar to me. Neither of the men recognized any of us. Spider and Eyepatch had no clue what was going on. "Hello, Thor," Hawk greeted the blond man. He turned to the other. "Who are you? You were not one of the five in New Mexico."

The black haired man stood, shocked at the recognition of the other. Especially when Hawk mentioned New Mexico. He pulled Thor into the corner, before attempting to begin a muttered conversation. Thor was a little too loud for that volume though. Hawk, Spider and Eyepatch had an actual whispered conversation in the other corner. I was left standing alone in the middle awkwardly. Standing there, I moved to cap Riptide, disliking having my weapon out when not necessary.

"No!" shouted the black haired man, running at me. "It is unsafe!"

"I've used this weapon for years. Capping it hasn't harmed me yet."

"But who knows what would happen with myself and Thor if you cap it. It could do something strange. Especially since the Bifrost is gone." Bifrost? My suspicions were confirmed.

"Have you ever heard of Magnus, Samirah, Alex, Hearthstone and Blitzen?" Thor and Loki's eyes widened with recognition. Loki was deep in thought, whereas Thor was just surprised. "And you are Loki. Did they manage to sink the ship of nails? I hoped my sea training actually helped Magnus. I have a feeling it didn't though." That surprised them even more. Until Loki figured it out. I knew he was smarter, while Thor was just a big ball of muscle.

"You are Perseus Jackson. That's how you know of two of my children, the son of Frey, the elf and the dwarf," Loki accused. "But you are correct. They won that battle. About year ago though, Valhalla disappeared. It came back, but all of the Einherjar were gone. Also, it only had doors in Asgard." I nodded my head in confirmation. I didn't know the Norse side of the story. Guess Loki is good for something. But Thor looked like an excited puppy when he found out who I was.

"You are _him_ ," he fangirled. "Defeater of-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. I did not want SHIELD to know my whole life story. Plus, that was some sensitive information. A PTSD attack was the last thing I wanted. "Don't tell them," I hissed. "Now, do you two have any clue how to get back?"

"Point it at the two of us," Loki ordered. I did as he said, wanting the two gods to leave as soon as possible. "Channel your natural magic into it. I can help it flow." With Loki's help, I pushed my ichor and all that came with it into the sword. It began to heat up, burning hot. I wasn't sure if it was the sword, or if I was over exerting my powers. Either way, I didn't feel like being blown up. I'm pretty sure that demigods could blow up too, not just the Egyptian magicians.

A rainbow shot out of the sword. Loki and Thor jumped in. They were transformed into streams of light. I could hear Loki scream. As it happened, I saw something that looked like Loki fall out of the Bifrost in the middle of space. He landed on a planet. No, a moon.

"Snap out of it. And shoo." Fury's rough voice broke me out of the vision. The rainbow was gone. "Get rid of the sword and follow Agent Barton."

Rolling my eyes, I scramble after the man, capping the sword. He was already half way down the hall. I quickly caught up to him. We arrived at the cell Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary were still in. Hawk passed my two leashes. I could automatically tell what he wanted me to do.

I looped the leashes through the collars, mentally ordering them two follow me, be silent, and stay close. Also, not to complain, the leashes were just for appearances.

We were soon at a door. Barton opened it and shoved me in. He took the leashes and placed Mrs. O'leary in a kennel, Blackjack in a single stable. "They have to stay here for now. Also, refer to me as Agent Barton. You will be referred to as Agent Jackson. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Now wear this badge at all times." Looking over at him, I noticed that he had a similar one on his neck. Mine said my name, Hawks name, and my level of clearance. As of right now, I was level one. Now I knew Hawks full name though. Clint Barton.

"Why is yours different?" I asked. Hawk's had, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Hawkeye, Level 7. "Why does yours say 'Hawkeye' and mine doesn't have anything?"

"Hawkeye is my field or code name. Once you get one, your badge will be updated accordingly." I nodded in understanding. "Follow me." He led me over to a gym, where there was a bunch of twenty year old agents training with older agents. "I know you are strong and fast. I just need to prove it to get you out of training. So I'm going to put this treadmill on at 40 mph. You will run until you drop or give up. You only get 16 fluid ounces or two cups of water. Once it is gone, it's gone. Begin!"

He pressed the button to start up the machine. I ran as slow as possible, in order to conserve energy. The best strategy was to stay in the air as long as possible. From experimenting on the run, I already knew how to use the water. Whenever I got tired, all I had to do was stick a finger in the water. It would wake me up immediately. Five hours later, I was halfway done with the water and still running strong. Guess being on the run is very helpful. At eleven hours, I dropped. All of the water was gone.

Bang! I hit the floor. Barton looked at me in shock. "How?" he asked, gaping. "That shouldn't be possible. You ran 440 miles in eleven hours with no brake. You can't be human. Especially so late at night." No one was left in the room. Neither of us ate dinner, but both of us had eaten lunch. We started at one, now it was midnight. "I'm going to contact Fury. Come with me."

He led me up into the vents. "What?" I questioned.

"It's better to use the vents. Plus, this would end up being part of your training. I think I will have us use the vents to get everywhere until I say otherwise." I stared at him in shock. "Just follow me."

 **Author's Note: Yes, I made Loki fall out of the Bifrost. He decided that he would have liked to live during Thor, and held on instead. Also, thank you so much. You have given me over thirty follows and favorites. If only we could up the reviews… Anyway, thanks for reading. Updates are still on Sundays. But, if you want to, review. If there is a lot, I will post a sneak peak of the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Dream

We soon made it to a opening in the vent. Agent Barton took something out of his pockets and pulled off the cover. "Drop down," he whispered, sliding through the vent, landing without a sound. I can do that to though. Being homeless is good for something. Inching closer, I went down, landing a little bit louder than he did. It was still pretty quiet.

"Barton, what are you doing here right now," Fury growled. "It is late, both of you should be in your rooms right now. You are lucky I am even here." He stood up and glared at us, stalking closer. He ripped the piece of paper out of Agent Barton's hand. We glanced at each other.

"It sort of is about that paper, Director," Agent Barton mumbled. "Look at it. I'm sure the kid is superhuman." Both of us stared at him in disbelief. I'm not superhuman. I may be only half human, but I ain't superhuman. Only a demigod. Which can be considered superhuman. Shut up brain! Anyway, I got no clue what was running through Fury's head right now. Not a mindreader.

Fury walked back over to his desk, sitting down with the paper. His eyes scanned over it multiple times. "No," he whispered in disbelief. "It isn't possible." Nothing is impossible. If it was, I wouldn't be here. 'Cause the Greek Gods should be impossible. Thus, I'm impossible. Stupid ADHD!

Agent Barton hit me one the head, knocking me out of my train of though. "Ouch," I complained. It didn't hurt that much, definitely not when compared to hell. I'm telling the truth when I say it is bad down there. I've seen it, up close and personal. Spent a couple weeks down there if I am telling the truth about it.

Fury managed to snap out of his shock. He tilted his head up and stared intently at Agent Barton. "Just make sure he can shoot, and do all of your spy duties. He is definitely good physically, and from what I hear, at hand to hand as well." Agent Barton nodded, the way one would think military men would. Was he ever there? I don't think that is true. He seems more like a circus guy. From what I saw, he was an acrobat. Plus, he was able to quickly adjust to riding Blackjack. Most people can't naturally ride a pegasus. Maybe circus? "Now, both of you go get some sleep, and don't bother me till morning." Standing up, he began to push both of us to the door.

"Nope," crowed Agent Barton. "Me and Agent Jackson are gonna take the vents. It's part of his training." I nodded, not wanting to disobey.

"Agent Jackson and I are going to take the vents," someone muttered under their breath. "Now get your butt up here." The vent opened up and a rope ladder was thrown down. Both of us scrambled up the ladder. "Bring the ladder up with you, Clint." Agent Barton pulled the ladder up and closed the vent.

The three of us ran through the vents, as silently as possible. I still couldn't see and find out who the third person was. They sounded female. And knew Agent Barton very well. "You are the spider, right?" I guessed. She turned around, insulted. She glared at me, but mine was better. Agent Barton backed away from the two of us nervously. He didn't want to get caught in the fire fight.

"If by 'Spider,' you mean Black Widow, you are correct. Black Widows are a type of spider. But I would suggest not calling me that. Use Black Widow or Agent Romanoff. Not spider." There was a dangerous undertone in her voice. She is dangerous. At least, from what I heard, she is. Both of the people I am with are dangerous. Supposedly, some of the most dangerous people in the organization.

Agent Barton attempted to crawl away. Romanoff reached out and grabbed his leg. "Fine, I guess I'll stay," he mumbled, twisting out of her grip. "Anyway, I'm tired and want to get a move on. We continued to run through the vents. Eventually, we made it to three openings, all close to each other. "Our rooms. Jackson, you go first, then me, then Romanoff. Because Romanoff has the rope."

We advanced to the middle opening. Once Agent Barton took out the cover, Romanoff through the rope down. She stopped it right before it hit the ground. I climbed down. They pulled the rope in and closed the cover. I was alone.

"Boss, do you have food for me," Blackjack neighed. "And I don't like being stuck here alone!" I was hungry too. On the other hand, I knew we weren't going to get food till morning. Ignoring him, I walked into the closet, grabbed some pajamas, and plopped onto the bed.

"Night, both of you. Sorry, we ain't getting dinner tonight. But it's been a long day, so let's get some sleep." Collapsing on the pillow, I quickly fell asleep. My mind went dark. Hopefully, I wouldn't dream. For some reason, demigod dreams remained. Maybe there was a Giant of dreams, who was on Gaea's side. Now that was a scary thought. It also explained all of my nightmares.

All was dark. For a moment, I though I would go the night without dreams. But I am not that lucky. I was enveloped in a rainbow. My eyes were exploding, it was much to bright. I was watching a man. He had pale skin and thin. He wore green and black clothes, along with a black horned helmet. The man was Loki. Somewhat near him was Thor. Thor was quickly pulling ahead though. Something was wrong.

"Brother, no!" shouted Thor. "Grab my hand!" Thor attempted to slow down and grab onto Loki. I couldn't see what was happening.

"You are too far away, idiot," Loki grumbled. "Bet the other idiots on Asgard won't even care that I'm gone." The image in my dream backed up, letting me see a bigger picture. Both men were in a rainbow, which was surrounded by darkness. Loki was getting closer to the edge.

"NO!" screamed Thor, trying to get to Loki. "Stay with me, brother!"

Loki tumbled out of the rainbow, falling into the air. He screamed, falling. The god fell for ages, as Thor was quickly swept up by the rainbow. Soon, the rainbow was gone, and all I could see was Loki falling.

Bang! Loki landed on the dark side of the planet. He struggled, crawling around. Soon, aliens found him. "Look here. What have we found?" an alien asked his friends (allies?). "This one is new. Haven't seen something land in a while." The alien, male I believe, kicked Loki.

"You found an Asgardian," answered the big purple one. "He may be useful. Follow me." They strode over to an area of the planet. The biggest one, not including the purple one, who was most likely the muscle of the group, grabbed one of Loki's feet, and dragged him along. The group took him into a building. Maybe a cave. Or some other natural features.

What I was seeing could be helpful. Information on baddies. But of course, one will always wake up when they get to the good, interesting, or important part. I don't like it when people unceremoniously wake me up for my slumber. Hopefully, it is for breakfast. If not, I won't be in a good mood. But if it is for breakfast, I think I could excuse whoever decided to wake me up at that horrid hour in the morning. Especially when it was my first night in a year where I was actually able to sleep, and on a decent bed. Not counting the fact I didn't go to bed till after twelve. Really, please don't shine the lights. It hurts.

"Just get up sleepy head! Fury is going to be mad. Plus, do you want to miss breakfast too? We already missed dinner last night," a voice shouted. I'm assuming it was either Agent Barton or Romanoff. "And it was pizza night. I have perfect reasoning to be cross with you." First of all, I'm fine with being woken up, I want breakfast. Second of all, we missed pizza night! I feel bad for whoever gets in my way. I'm gonna be on the warpath. Being made to run at forty miles an hour and miss pizza night? This ain't gonna end well for anyone.

 **Author's Note: This was fun to write. Writing a dream sequence is great when you want to show something that the narrator can't see if you are using first person. But if your character is a demigod, you have a solid excuse. Demigod dreams! Now you know what happened with Loki. I researched some theories by fans and played my own twist on them. Hope you liked it. Also, 50 follow? You readers are amazing. See you next week. Read and review.**


	7. Mutant

I shot out of bed. "What did you say about pizza night?" I asked. Being hungry, plus hearing about pizza, it was bound to be the first thing I say. That, and it was pizza night, which was what woke me up. Of course I would want to know more about it!

Turns out, there were two people in the room. Guess my awareness while asleep was a little off. I thought there was only one. And if the other came, they were outside the door or still in the vent. I'll need to work on that. I lifted my head up to face them. Both were staring at me. "Yes, the idiot said pizza night," Agent Romanoff answered. "I still think it was stupid." She was glaring at him. Agent Barton was visibly backing off. Most likely, she was more powerful. Or he was just scared of her. Sort of like how I was scared of Annabeth, despite my being more powerful. Was. I began to mentally break down again. The two of them reminded me too much of us. I shook my head, shaking the thought out of my mind.

That shake of my head reminded me of something. "Hey, Agent Barton, can I call you Clint?" I questioned. "It is annoying to have to think and refer to you as Agent Barton. Clint would be easier." It turned to face Agent Romanoff. "Same for you. Actually, what is your first name? The true one." They both looked at me, then each other.

"I like this kid. He's correct and has his priorities straight. Also, mentioning pizza night wasn't stupid. It woke him up." Agent Romanoff gave him the stink eye. "Oh, I don't care that you somehow dislike pizza." He turned to face me. "I completely agree with you. Call me Clint. I'm gonna call you Percy from now on. Just don't do it out and public. Don't want Fury to yell at us." I nodded in thanks. I wanted to be called Percy, I just didn't mention it. Plus, now I can call him Clint in my head. Agent Barton will be forever pushed out of my mind. Clint turned to look at Agent Romanoff. "Hurry, I want to get out. There is pancakes today."

Pancakes… I hope SHIELD has food like this everyday. "Is there any blueberry pancakes?" Clint looked at me with a smile.

Agent Romanoff scowled. "That does not matter. Also, fine. You must refer to me as Agent Romanoff whenever agents other than the three of us are in the room. Mentally and in private, you may refer to me as Natasha."

I did a mental fist pump. Now, I could call them by name! Secondly, I managed to get something out of Natasha! Wait. I gave Clint a questioning look.  
"She isn't lying kid. Now, let's go." He scrambled up the rope ladder, which had been left hanging. I followed him up, with Natasha following me. She pulled the rope up after me. Quickly, we scrambled through the vents to the dining hall.

Scrambling around, I managed to halt the older agents before they opened up the vent. "Wait!" I whispered. "We don't want others to access the vent or steal the ladder. We can't leave it hanging." I stared at the offending rope.

"Good job, Jackson," Natasha praised, grumbling. Even without much training, just being here is teaching me spy techniques. "We can take the rope with us. I bet Clint has some grapples. So we could leave the vent open and Clint could grapple up with the rope. Then he could throw it down for the rest of us."

"That sounds solid. And I have many grapples. I think it will be fine for me to use one. Now let's go." I nodded to him. Clint tossed me a screwdriver. "Open it on your own." Good thing I knew how to do that. Spinning the screwdriver, I quickly opened up the vent and moved over the cover. "Nice. Nat, you go last."

I scrambled down the ladder. There were three reasons. One, I wanted to be first. Two, I wanted to get food as soon as possible. Three, I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. From what I could see, Natasha whipped out a knife. She advanced forward towards Clint. Clint backed away. Scowling, she growled, "Do not call me Nat. You know my full name. Use it." I could tell she was going to hurt him. Badly.

"Stop it you two," I yelled. "You got an audience. Plus, do you what want breakfast?" That made them stop for a second. "Romanoff, put the knife away. Barton, come on down. Romanoff, follow him. Remember, don't close the vent, and bring the ladder with you." At that, I jumped off the end of the ladder with a flip. Purposefully, they let it go the full way down. They must have wanted to see more of what I could do. I stared up at the opening to see what happened. Thankfully, they listened to my voice of reason.

"I did want breakfast." Avoiding the raging Black Widow, he scrambled down the ladder. "I'll go get the three of us breakfast. Whaddaya want?"

"Stack of blueberry pancakes, covered in syrup. Water alongside."

"Cool. I already know what Romanoff and I want." With that, he scrambled away to the food line. I watched him go away. It was more efficient for one to go.

Natasha gathered up the ladder. Tucking it away somewhere, she prepared to take the jump. She leaped out of the vent, tucked her body, and somersaulted on the floor. Somehow, she landed without a sound. Myself, and some younger agents gaped at her in awe. That was, amazing. I could never do something like that. She noticed my staring. "So you can't do that?" she asked herself. "I'll make sure Barton remembers to train you on that. Being able to run isn't everything." Guess I won't never be able to do something like that. I probably will be able to in five days.

"Uh, well," I started. They didn't know about my heritage. So, they didn't know how I ran. But how was I supposed to pull it off? Wait. From watching the news outside buildings, I have heard of two human like beings. Now, we had normal humans, mutant, and inhumans. From what I heard, mutants were born with powers. Inhumans were modified by aliens. I had been born with my powers. Best solution was to say I was a mutant. Done. I could explain my powers. Plus, don't mutants come from your dad's side? My powers came from dad. He was never seen. Great. Now, I just need to think of a cover story. Well, and make sure only Natasha, Clint and Fury find out.

Is SHIELD mutant friendly? Many other thoughts ran through my brain as I created a story. Creating stories were familiar to me after years on the run. "Jackson, are you going to eat your pancakes or not? I've never tried blueberry, so it would be a nice experience." I snapped out of my thoughts. Clint had already come back with pancakes. He was almost done with his food and eyeing mine.

"No," I growled, hugging them protectively. "Their mine." At that, I began to shovel the down my throat. Minutes later, all six of them were gone. Sadly, I was still a little hungry. Natasha and Clint gave me curious looks. Hey, can a man just like his pancakes? Clint looked at me in awe of my eating skills. Natasha just rolled her eyes. Soon she narrowed them at me questioning. She shook her head, like she was going to ignore the incoming question. Whatever it was. Her hand flipped towards Clint and the vent. He understood the silent order. I on the other hand, did not. But, those two had worked together for a while. It makes sense.

"Follow me," Natasha whispered. I stood up. The other younger agents stared at me in in awe. I guess most agents were in awe and scared of the assassins. Working with them must be a privilege granted to no one. Other than me. Clint pulled a hook and rope out of his pocket. He held the rope in one hand and the ladder in another. Taking the rope, he whirled it and the hook around. Then he stopped, throwing the hook up at the vent. Bang. It stuck on, using the suction cup that popped out. There was a button on the rope. Well, the handle had the button.

"Wish me luck," he whispered, before hitting the button.

"He has never landed it yet," Natasha whispered with a smirk. "I love watching him fall on his butt. Especially since he is said to have perfect aim. It is true, except for with his body." He shot through the air. Twisting, he moved so his feet were facing the ceiling. Bending his legs, he hit. Holding the rope tightly, he walked over to the opening and jumped in. After unhooking everything, he threw the rope ladder down. I went up first. Natasha came behind me, pulling the ladder up. Clint tossed me the screwdriver. I closed the vent up. The three of us sat down in it. "That was, well, different." I couldn't say, having never seen him do it before.

"Well, I didn't fall. Actually, I landed. Pass me the money." She handed him ten dollars. Guess they betted on it. This must have been the first time he won.

"Um, guys?" I started. "I got something to tell you."

"A, I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. B, what do you have to tell us," Natasha snapped.

"I need to tell you two and Fury. So, not right now. No one else can know. One question though before we visit him. Is SHIELD mutant friendly?"

Both of them seemed to figure it out. Hopefully though, they would wait for me to tell them. "Kid. Look at me. SHIELD loves mutants. They are their favorite agents. Seriously. I'm a low level mutant, my eyesight is above human levels. Natasha is an enhanced human, has a super serum type thing. Don't worry." I never knew Clint was good at pep talks. Then again, I never heard him give a pep talk. "Follow me. We got a Fury to visit." We began to scramble through the vent towards Fury's office.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I'm going off canon. No, I do not care. This is fanfiction, I can do what I want to some extent. For example, in this story, Hawkeye is single. Will most likely be with Black Widow. So, I will make adjustments to the canon. If I do, though, it will probably be fanon. But we shall never know. Also, thanks for all this support. Over forty of both follows and favorites? This story is rising through the ranks. Now, this chapter is running long, so, goodbye!**


	8. Story

We ran through the vents, the best we could. Clint was silent. Natasha had a couple noises made. I tripped a few times and made a lot of noise. Hopefully, I'll get better as I do more. Both of them had a lot more time to practice. This was my second day, barely. A couple turns and minutes later, we were at the opening into Fury's office. As we sat, I began to pace. Nervous was definitely a word to describe me at the moment. Who wouldn't be in my situation? I was to tell a completely fake tale about how I was a mutant, thanks to my mysterious father. To the director of the organization providing me shelter and protection. Along with straight out lying to my only two friends, not counting Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary. Plus, all three of them were living lie detectors. I'm gonna die for lying. Or be kicked out. Either way, it will be bad. Very, very bad. I'm better off giving up right now while I'm ahead.

Clint could see my nervousness. "It will be fine," he reassured. "If you want to be safe, refer to Natasha and I as Agents Romanoff and Barton respectively. Refer to Fury as Director Fury. Not sure how much help it will be, but it might." Seriously? Being polite is your advice? I don't do polite. Ask Zeus if you want more information. He is most likely still mad at me for calling him Uncle Z. It was technically a correct term to refer to him by! Plus, it sounds better than Uncle Zeus. Whatever. Just thank him then get this all over with.

I glanced at Clint, wait, Agent Barton, thankfully and sarcastically. "Thank you." I rolled my eyes in a stereotypical teenage fashion. Hey, I'm technically a teenager. I can pull the look off, unlike adults. When they do it, it's plain creepy. "Now, let's do this." Taking the offered screwdriver, I began to open up the vent, relaxing in the common activity. You know what would be helpful in this situation? A fidget toy. That might be better than being polite. Whatever. Just be polite, they have been dealing with Fury, sorry, Director Fury for a lot longer than me.

"This takes guts, kid." When Natasha compliments you, you know you are doing good. I'll just hope this is the right decision. Breath in, breath out. Hope they don't decide to murder you.

Clint stole the screwdriver from my hand, Natasha removing the loosened vent cover from it's place. I tossed the rope down to the ground, making sure it didn't make noise when it reached the end.. Taking the ends, I tied it down so it would stay. Don't question how I found a way to tie it down. Agents Romanoff and Barton are amazing. They probably had these things installed around the vents when they joined. We climbed down the ladder into Director Fury's office. Breath in, breath out. You got this. If he tries to kill you, kill him first. I know what I'm doing. I've been fighting for a third of my life.

Director Fury slowly stood up out of his chair, giving us an evil look. Probably because we interrupted his conference. That isn't gonna help me. This is making it worse! "Now, what brings you three to my office?" he asked. As he came closer, the woman that was with him in the room flanked him. It was weird that there was another person here, I think. Both Agents Barton and Romanoff took a short breath in. I bet they didn't think there would be another person in here. Then I surveyed the room. It wasn't just the two of them in here. In the room was Director Fury, mystery girl, and a mystery guy. Wonder why the guy decided to sit. Thought the two of them could handle it, didn't wanna get out of his seat. The guy sent a sort of smile at my friends. Guess they know him. And he doesn't know me.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Agent Barton on my left.

"Girl is Agent Hill, third in command. Male is Agent Coulson, second in command. He is both mine and Romanoff's handler. One you know is Director Fury, first in command." Okay. We got important people in here. They must have been working on something. We must have interrupted them. Shoot! You know, we could do this another day. That might make it easier. Important people can go back to their meeting, we can leave the room. I'm ready to bolt.

"Should we-"

"No," Agent Romanoff cut me off. "We keep it between us four. Don't care how high ranked they are. Also, don't bolt. We hold our ground." Agent Barton shot her a glare for the comment, then nodded in agreement. Guess that was decided. Don't tell them. Also, how did she know that. They will so see through my lying, just how they can tell what I wanna do. This is not gonna end well, both for me and for them.

"Okay, I'm done with your conversation between the three of you. What do you lot want?" Great way to break into a conversation. I'll make sure to remember that.

Glances were shot around the three of us. The decision, with a two to one vote, was for me to talk. I wanted one of the more experienced agents to talk, guess they wanted me to try and speak up. "I have something to tell you," I informed him, taking a deep breath. I glanced at Hill and Coulson. "But it was decided by the three of us to only tell you." I took another deep breath, and glanced at the other two. I wasn't sure what to do. Along with uncomfortable. Oh, why did I listen to Agent Romanoff and not bolt. My instincts have saved me many times. But, only if I listen to them. Otherwise, I get in trouble. Big trouble.

"Suck up," Agent Barton told me silently, just moving his lips. I nodded. Don't like those kids, but sometimes you need to act it for the greater good. Also, I'm supposed to listen to him. Despite not really wanting to.

"If you wish though, we can wait for this meeting to be over." That got me a slight nod of approval from both of them, a slightly larger one from Agent Barton. It must be going well so far. Director Fury looked at his earlier guests. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Which is pretty cool, if you ask me. It's not like they could use family powers of awesomeness like myself and my mom could to communicate. Or they consider themselves family.

"I will meet with you three now." At that he turned around to face the others. "Maria, Phil, we'll continue this meeting later. At that, they nodded and walked out of the room. Using the door. Seems they weren't crazy, unlike my group. I always associate myself with the crazy people. I really should stop doing that, now that I think about. Eh, don't really want to take my chances and find normal people. Guess I'll stick with them.

"Do you have a secure room?" Natasha questioned. "We don't want anyone finding out." Director Fury nodded and gestured at us to follow him. He led us to the back of his room. Both agents smiled, seemingly recognizing the room. "Open it." He directed that at me. But what was I to open? I see nothing. "Search." What?

Okay. That was weird. But I should listen. So I fell to my knees, searching for something. "When you need it, it should appear," Agent Romanoff whispered.

"Harry Potter," Agent Barton added. Agent Romanoff just rolled her eyes at it. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. I remembered Annabeth talking about him once. Said something that he looked like and acted like me. I paced in front of the wall three times, trying to figure it out. "He did it! And on accident." What did I do? I hope I am not in trouble again. That would be bad. Very bad.

"Good. It must know it is needed." A door had appeared from behind a curtain of dust. "You must open it," Director Fury ordered me. Okay, that's simple enough. Maybe. This whole thing is weird. I pulled at the door. It opened with no resistance. In the room it opened up into was a table with four chairs. Great.

"It's secure, right?" All of them rolled their eyes at me in unison. Guess it is secure and they are annoyed with my ignorance. Even better. Can I have good luck for a change? Or does demigod luck continue forever. Actually, I'm surprised that there has not been a monster attack yet. Never has left me alone for long. Special barriers?

"Most secure thing in the world," Agent Romanoff barked. "Now enter!" I scrambled to get into the room, knowing I had to. I plopped down on one of the chairs. "Also, don't worry about formality now. Once in this room, you are good."

That is nice to know. Now, I probably should get started. "Okay, so you all know my father is missing and unknown, correct?" They all nodded. "So, turns out he is a mutant or carrier of the X-gene. It was activated in me. I got the powers, well, it's hard to explain. You know of Poseidon, correct?" They nodded again. "My powers are the same as his, except on a lesser scale. I went to a hidden camp for mutants since I was twelve. On my seventeenth birthday though, there was an attack, and everyone there died and the camp was destroyed. Except for me. I lived, and have been on the run since." That was the basics of the story. I had more prepared in case the asked. I hope they all believe me. Living lie detectors, they were. I don't think I should be able to pass through them. Wait, calm down, they might not pick it up. Getting nervous will make it easier for them to tell that I'm lying. At least it is a half truth. That might grant me better luck.

"Fine. Can you control these powers?" Fury asked. Wait, what? You know what, I'm not gonna question this miracle.

"Yes. Perfectly. That was how I was able to run like that last night. I just needed to get my finger wet to replenish my energy. I learned that on the run." They all nodded, as if it made perfect sense. It probably did to them. Nice. I was excepted, I think. But affirmation from Fury was needed.

"Up him to level two. Don't let anyone know he is a mutant. Once he gets a control on guns, bring him back so he can be promoted to a field agent." And that was that. I got approved, and bumped up a level. Nice. Now, I hope I can use a gun. i'm most likely still hopeless with a bow and arrow though. Clint might make me try it. That won't end well for me, him, and anyone near us. I think the curse still exist.

"Let's go. We need to get you a new pass," Clint grumbled, but I could tell he was pretty happy. "Natasha, do you want to do guns. Or should I? I could teach him how to shoot, but you are probably better at assigning him a gun, figuring out what will work for him." As he talked we walked out of the room and to Fury's office.

As we climbed the ladder, Natasha relayed her answer to him. "I'll train him on guns. But I would like your assistance." She got a nod in response. "Good."

We picked up the ladder and began to scramble through the vents again. Clint leaded, like usual. He knew the vents the best. Probably has had the most time to explore them. I wonder if anyone else other than us uses the vents. Then again, I'm pretty sure Clint and Natasha are SHIELD's only assassinations.

"Let's get your new badge, kid."

 **Author's Note: Chapter eight. I'm not sure if my bringing up Percy a rank was a good idea, but I think at this point he needs to be moved up a bit. So, now you got the story. It won't last long under a truth serum. Well, unless he uses his powers. He probably could control truth serum, just like he can control poison. I know I am most likely was wrong about Hill and Coulson's positions, but that is how it will be for the sake of the story. On the other hand, thanks to all sixty plus followers. This is my best story so far. Even though I only have two. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	9. Badge

The words Clint said echoed through the vents, as if many people were all telling it to me at once. Sound waves rocketed through, messing up air currents. Mental note for pranking, sneaking around and other things: Small noise in vents equals lots of echoes, sentence or big noise in vents equals a really big amount of echoes. That is really surprising that this is my first mental note, despite my two awake days in SHIELD. I really should start taking way more mental notes and make some mental maps and trees.

I must have stopped or slowed down, as I felt someone wack me. Most likely Natasha, since she was behind me while Clint was in front. "Hurry it up," she hissed. "We are falling behind." I grabbed my flashlight and pointed it forwards, all while scrambling halfheartedly through the vents.

Clint was way ahead, perhaps ten feet. He didn't notice our lagging behind and kept crawling through the vents at a steady pace. I did a weird combination of crawling and running. Thankfully though, it worked and I caught up to Clint. Sadly, it made a lot of noise, so everyone could hear my obvious horrible vent crawling skills. I had to do it perfectly. Very easily they could take away my level up.

"Why exactly do I need to be level two?" I asked, truly curious. "Why can I not practice guns first?" Clint stopped, as if he was going to give me a full lecture in the middle of the vents. Then he nodded to Natasha, as if to give her the floor.

"Simple. You need to be level two to access guns and other weapons, outside of ones you bring yourself. The ones you bring yourself must be approved for you to still have them. So in order to move on, you need to be level two. Research people usually stay as a level one since there is no need for them to handle weapons." Natasha is rarely not blunt with her answers, just like she did right now. Straight, to the point, no sugar coating. It was actually a fairly good explanation, one I liked a lot. It made sense and my ADHD brain didn't even zone out.

There was an awkward silence of sitting there. All three of us started shooting glances around at once. Both of them were perfectly still other than their eyes while doing so. Both my feet were tapping and fingers drumming. "ADHD. Can we get a move on?" Both of them nodded. We took off again through the vents.

After a couple of twists and turns, all of which were added to my mental map, we came to the place where badges were made. Like always, I unscrewed the vent cover. Clint removed it, while Natasha put the screwdriver away to wherever she kept it. Natasha grabbed the rope, as if she was going to throw it. "I'm not needed here. Clint is technically Percy's only handler, I'm just helping, which I am allowed to do as your partner. I will stay here." Both of us nodded in response. Seeing that she was able to stay up alone, she threw down the rope. "I'll see you soon." Both of us climbed down the rope. Once we were off, she pulled it back in, leaving the vent open, as if for a quick escape. That is probably a good idea.

A woman walked over to the two of us, smiling. "Hello, Clint." She looked down at my badge. "And Agent Jackson," she greeted. "What do you need us to do for you today." I gave Clint a panicked look. He just sent a smirk in response.

"Nothing for me, Shara," Clint told her in an amiable tone. "We are here for Agent Jackson. I am his handler, have you heard?" Small talk? Really?

"You finally got to be a handler. Both you and Agent Romanoff are overdue. I assume she is helping you?" As she talked, she grabbed my badge, taking it off me.

I almost went to steal it back, before Clint put his hand out to stop me. "Take it easy. She is fine." He turned back towards the woman. "Yes, Agent Romanoff is helping me." Shara seemed to have growled a little bit there. "Now, we just got orders from Fury to up my prodigy up from a level one to a level two. Percy Jackson, Clint Barton, Level Two."

"You got it." She brought the badge over to a computer and began to type. After a couple of seconds, she left the computer and headed over to a machine. Bang! My old badge hit the metal garbage can, before going in. I guess she through the badge while I was distracted. Shara opened up the machine. In it was my new badge. "Catch," she called. I turned around. The badge was flying towards my head. At that point, my demigod instincts took over. My arms moved of their own accord, grabbing the badge and bringing it in. That really shouldn't have been a cause for an adrenaline rush. I took the badge and pulled it over my head.

Boom, boom. Someone was banging something, most likely metal. "Wait a second," Clint answered whoever was knocking. He turned towards me. "Let's go." I stared at him for a second. Then, he seemed to realize something. "Oh. Wait." He pulled a small, metal washer out of his pocket. He threw it at the point the noise was coming from. Bing! A perfect hit. Clint aimed up at the ceiling again. This time, the washer didn't come down or make a sound. Instead, it went through the opening and then into what I presume would be someone's hands. Natasha's hands. Otherwise, it would have made a sound as it hit the bottom of the vent. Either way, it got a message across.

"Perfect accuracy. Just like always, Clint. You will always be the best marksman in the world, no need to show off. Even without a bow and arrow."

The rope went down and both of us went climbing up it. "You got the badge?"

"Yep. Let's go." As we closed the vent, he called behind us, "Bye, and thanks, Shara." At that, Natasha's mood went from amiable, to calm and neutral, to raging mad. She was able to quickly put her emotions back in place, settling into a calm and collected look. I would bet all my money that she dislikes Shara. That wouldn't be much though. I have almost no money. Actually, I'm not sure. Checking all of my supplies in my backpack should go onto my to-do list.

"Shara… did she just do the job? Or, something more?" My brain went into overdrive. Was Natasha thinking that Shara was flirting with Clint, saying that she had in the past? If we take that as fact, what else? Wait, Natasha spoke with a jealous tone about Shara and went raging mad. I can put the pieces together now, unlike when I was fifteen. Or maybe it is just when it involves me. I could easily read other relationships then. Anyway, Natasha likes Clint, that can be seen. At least, if you have my level of social skills and people brain. My point is, for me it was clear and easy to see. For someone that isn't good with people, it would be unnoticeable. Now, back on track, ADHD brain. Shara has flirted with Clint, triggering Natasha's jealousy. Clint, just like I did with Rachel and Annabeth, had no clue what was going on between the girls. Good, that makes sense. It is simple enough for my brain to handle at least.

I crawled over to Natasha and singled at her to move away from Clint and come towards me. "Love triangle?" I questioned, genuinely curious. Learning more about people is always helpful, especially when those two people are your only human friends at the moment. Wow, now I feel very, very sad for myself. I really need to make some more friends. Put that in my mental notes, make more friends.

"Love is for children," she remarked, scoffing. "Why would I need it? The Black Widow is never jealous." At that, she turned and began to crawl away. Third person talking though is a sign of trying to convince oneself. I know I have been affected by it many times. She has to be lying, plus, she avoided the question, not giving an answer. It is denial, that just proves my point.

Remembering my first quest and fight with Ares, I asked, "Who said anything about jealousy?" Ah, that line brings up memories from when we asked Ares about how none of us said anything about dreams. Now, those were good times, too bad both Annabeth and Grover are dead. Wait a second, she is about to go crazy on me. I hate it when girls do that, they are just so scary. Annabeth always pulled that on me, Reyna too once she met me. She turned around to face me. I'm about to die!

"Never say anything." She pulled out a knife from a hidden sheath. "Or I will gut you like a fish." Ouch. That hit really close to home for me. With my father, I am practically part fish. I can talk to them. So please, so not make remarks about killing them. I mimed zipping up my lips and throwing the key away. "Good. Let's move, time to train."

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, for the ninth time if you read this story from start to finish. Also, now this story has over fifty of both follows and favorites. Over seventy for the followers. I am very thankful for all this support from the members of the community. Also, I know that my ranking reasoning was weird, but I needed a plausible reason. Another thing, to everyone who knows romance, did that last bit feel forced? This is my first time ever writing romance, so I would love your input. Thanks again to all of you readers, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Sensor

Natasha and I scrambled back over to Clint. "What were you two doing?" he asked, a slight bit of jealousy seeping into his voice. "You know, anything you need to say can be said to me, right?" Shoot, I wasn't thinking of how Clint was feeling with all of this. Based on the jealousy, he likes her too, just being oblivious to the situation with Shara. I remember that from before Annabeth and I got together. I was jealous of people being with her, she was jealous of others near me. I had no clue that she liked me back, she thought I didn't because of the other girls I hung out with. Being alone with Natasha was a sure way to rile Clint up. At least it helped me figure out the feelings they both were mutual. It also gave me blackmail for both of them, both were prone to jealousy about the other. Sadly, they most likely have been trained to not respond to taunts and jealousy, so that won't help me very much.

As I opened my mouth to form an excuse, Natasha sent a harsh glare at me. I could almost feel the daggers hitting me, killing me slowly. I never liked daggers, many monster and Annabeth have used to harm me, way too many times. Plus, her glare was on par with Thalia, Annabeth, and Reyna's. Mine and Nico's were better, Nico being a child of the underworld, myself naturally, along with my training from Lupa. "I asked him to come closer to me so I could begin to size him up for a gun. My executive decision would be that it would be easier to do without someone close by, namely you. During my second run through it, in the light near guns, I will have your input." Wow, that was a pretty solid reason. I hope that Natasha was also doing that as well, since without proof and evidence, any lie will fall apart. That's why the Hermes cabin always told me to use half-truths whenever I could. But even if she didn't, she was probably good enough to do it on one go, never mind having to do it twice, once with a small light in a dark tunnel.

"Understandable. I know next to nothing about guns when compared to you. But are you sure we shouldn't try a bow?" I stared at him in shock. Did he really want to have me use a bow? Clint was there when I stated that I was terrible with a bow. Plus, he was good at telling if someone lies. He should know that I was telling the truth. With a gun though, it is a fresh start and might end up okay. I'm not sure though, long range weapons have never been my strong suit. Possible throwing knives could be used, but those don't have the range or power of a gun or bow and arrow. Never mind that, it was a terrible lie now that I think of it. Why in Hades would you try and figure out a gun for a person in almost total darkness, especially when you are in a somewhat cramped vent. Maybe Clint was overestimating Natasha, just a bit.

Natasha slapped me in the face. "Come back to the real world," she growled, hopefully playfully. Lowering her voice she said, "Do not underestimate my skills. Clint has seen me do this, and it has saved our lives." I never can really tell how she means her words when she speaks. I'm also not sure if she could tell I was doubting her, or if it was just to reassure me all will go well. Natasha quickly interrupting my mulling over my thoughts. "Based on the looks he was giving you of disbelief, I do not believe having him handle a bow and arrow is the best idea." I quickly nodded, agreeing with her statements. Clint attempted to give me puppy dog eyes, but my puppy dog eyes happened to be better, so I wouldn't fall for it. Looking back on when I first met them, Natasha had guns, while Clint had a quiver of arrows on his back, holding his bow for if he needed to shoot. Natasha must me more modern, using guns, while Clint for some reason got attached to bows. Maybe since I used swords, he would think I would go for the old fashioned ranged weapon as well. I knew I was going to disappoint him with my next sentence.

"Natasha is correct, Clint. I have not had experience with a gun, so I might be able to use it. From when I tried archery at camp, I failed miserably. Even in perfect form, the arrows would fly backward and anywhere I didn't want them. I told you I was terrible at archery already." That was a complete truth there, and I bet both of them knew it, even though they could not see my face. Clint sighed in defeat, while Natasha gave me a small smile. It was as if they had been betting whether I would pick guns or bows. I had picked guns, so Natasha had won. Also, it meant for weapons, Natasha would be my main teacher, despite Clint being my handler. It must be a bitter defeat for Clint, and an easy win for Natasha. Despite her not knowing that I couldn't shoot arrows for my life, it was still an easy win. Clint really should have known ahead of time that I would choose guns. He just must be protecting and avenging his weapons honor, which many people must have scoffed at. I wouldn't though, having seen havoc wrecked by monsters, Artemis's hunters, and Apollo's children using bows and arrows. Now really, those fart arrows are cheating in capture the flag games. Plus, my cousin went from hating and calling the hunters cheaters for using them, to becoming one and having fifty blow up in my face. Stupid Thalia, stupid fart arrows, stupid cheating hunters. Clint though broke me from my musing very quickly though.

"Fine, whatever. Follow me if you want to go to the weapons room. Well, the beginners' weapons room. We have a bigger and better room for specialized weapons. Like some of my more advanced arrows and Natasha's Widow's Bite." As soon as Clint finished speaking, he began to disappear into the vents, not bothering to wait. He must be sour, not wanting to have to deal with us, especially me, since I didn't pick his weapon.

"Hurry. If he isn't having people following him, he moves fast. It would take me a bit to find our way," Natasha whispered. At that, both of us shot off like a bullet in pursuit of Clint. As we moved, Natasha pulled something out of her SHIELD utility belt. "Press the C. It will show a map towards Clint. The device is a heat sensor but it is attached and tracks only certain signatures. Top SHIELD and Stark tech, very helpful on missions. Also coded so people without permission can't use if activated. There is a maximum of five people programmed on there. Clint and I both have two coded in. Each other and our handler. We need to program you in and get you one soon." She tossed the device back at me. "Just to help us keep track. Shout out a direction if we go the wrong way." I began to move only on three limbs, two feet, and an arm. My other arm was focused on the device. The second I was able to, I pressed the C. I would have no clue when I would have a chance to do so again. Still, it was hard to both keep track and be a backseat navigator, literally, while limping through vents on three limbs. Natasha really should be the one doing this, she has more training going through vents on three limbs. Then again, both her and Clint would retort, "It is for training purposes. Now move it!"

"Next left," I shouted. Natasha got my message and began to speed up. Scrambling I moved, trying as hard as I could. It is hard to run through the vents on three limbs, you know. At the next left, she slid into the passage. Moving faster, I caught up. "Slow down. I'm running on three limbs." She slowed, a bit. It was still very hard to keep up. It would probably be harder if we were trying to keep up with Clint. Wait, we were. I'm going to fail at this, I wish I had water.

"Put in a pocket. Straight from here." Taking her advice, I put the device in one of my pants pockets. Both of us crawled at full speed, the vent version of sprinting. It really should be an Olympic sport. I could see Clint crawling ahead of us. At full speed though, with motivation, we caught up to Clint right as he got to the vent opening. The three of us sat down, panting after the long vent chase. Clint was panting noticeably less than myself and Natasha, Natasha a little bit less than me. Mental note, racing through vents isn't fun and is tiring.

"Good job. How did you catch up?" He asked, stealing the screwdriver from Natasha. He began to open up the vent. Wait a second, was that whole vent chase a training exercise? They are worse than Lupa and her wolves!

"Heat sensor." Clint froze, then turned to Natasha. He stopped opening the vent as he talked.

"We should get other gear, then go do weapons." She seemed to consider it. After a couple of moments, she nodded. Clint began to screw the vent cover back on. "Gear up. I'll help Percy when I'm ready. We can walk and scare some newbies. Then equip Percy." The duo smiled evilly, fully creeping me out. Another mental note, don't make them mad, they seem like they would be good at getting revenge. Thinking about it, I really shouldn't get on their bad sides in the first place, as they are the ones in charge of me. Also, they are master assassins or professional killers. Depends on your point of view. Mine is I don't want to die, so it doesn't matter. Both are killers, so let's not get them mad. I would rather be unhappy and alive, instead of tortured and killed by trained professionals at that. Plus, they know about my powers, so they can put me in a desert, or not give me a toilet and a shower, leaving me at no access to water. If in a desert, there is very little water vapor as well.

While I was lost in thought, we arrived at the vents over our rooms. "I'll meet you two in Percy's room, alright?" Both of us quickly nodded, sensing the fake sweetness in her tone. It is the tone that tells you that if you don't agree, I won't be afraid to put you in a body bag and bury you alive. Oh, bad thoughts Percy! Don't focus on all the ways she could kill you with her pinky. I just hope she doesn't arrive in the room while I'm naked.

"Just wait in your room for me. From there I will help you out." At that, he dropped into his room, Natasha quickly doing the same. All they succeeded in doing with that was creeping me out. Whatever, Percy. Focus on that later, focus on not dying or having Natasha walk in on me naked right now. Wait a moment, that is what is freaking me out! Stupid ADHD, just gets in my minds way. I dropped into my room. I took a look around my room for the first time. The only things I discovered was that it was very empty. The only things in the giant room were my bed and the places for my pets. Most likely something will be done about that later. All that was in the room was my bag and bandanna, which I emptied nothing out of. In the closet, there were no clothes. All I had to wear was in my backpack. Which in reality, contained six bundles, which were a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of socks. The seventh bundle of clothes I was rearing right now. Since I didn't want to show SHIELD the powers of my backpack, I ended up sitting on the bed, playing thumb war with myself. I would continue to do that until someone came for me.

"So, are you ready?" Clint asked as he entered my room, unnoticed till he spoke. That was bad, really bad. I can't have people sneaking up on me now, it would me monsters could too. Even though most monsters are noisy, especially when compared to an assassin. Then again, there are some weird ones, and the monsters keep evolving and becoming more powerful.

 **Author's Note: Here we are at chapter ten. Now, this is a milestone weekend for me. I am posting the tenth chapter of this story and the fiftieth chapter of my other story today. Hopefully, all of you were fine with not doing weapons or anything yet. Originally, I was going to do weapons, but then I got carried off by ideas and ended up at equipment. Most likely, equipment will be chapter eleven and weapons chapter twelve. But in reality, we will never know. Plans change fast, and easily. Anyway, this is all of now. See you next week with another chapter.**


	11. Distraction

Stunned, I turned around to look at him. It made no sense to me how he could have snuck up on me. There had to be a reason why he could sneak up on me, most likely within his clothes. An outside source stopping me from noticing his entering. My senses cannot start to fail on me because there are no monsters around. Most likely, they are just biding their time and are about to attack. So, when I saw his clothes, there was one tiny little problem. His clothes were nothing special in terms of helping someone sneak, though they would be good for protecting him. He had a long sleeve black shirt with a bulletproof vest on top. He wore padded black pants, most likely made with a bulletproof material, or something else that helped protect him. Now, where the problem I had was with his shoes, the part that helps the most with sneaking up on people. The shoes he was wearing were nothing special in terms of sneaking around. In fact, they were just black combat boots, with a compartment on the bottom if what I was seeing was correct. Wait a second, I think I see something. I took a closer look at the bottom of his shoes. The boots were padded, which made it hard to hear him come in! It reassured me in my skills, that they were not wearing away, seeing as I was in a monster free place. I still don't understand why no monster has ever come here though.

"So, you ready?" Clint asked, throwing a sword sheath at me. "Uncap that sword and place it in the sheath. After that-" He threw an empty utility belt at me. "-put this on." I stared at him, confused. His next sentence made me wonder if he had the ability to read minds. "It is all I can get for you right not. You will be fitted and given equipment where we are going."

"Okay?" I responded, still not sure what was going on. What was he talking about by equipment? Did he mean give me clothes? A uniform? One of those heat sensor things and a screwdriver? This made no sense whatsoever.

"Don't play dumb, I can hear the questioning tone. We had forgotten to get you the things you will need, especially things you will need if you become of a field agent, Like, myself and Natasha. When Natasha gets here, we will get you some equipment and update ours. With the added bonus of scarring newbies." He smiled, as if scarring people was his favorite past time, torturing being the second. Maybe the reason why monsters don't visit the SHIELD base is because the mortals here scarred them off. That is hard to believe, there is no way to beat them without godly metals. Well, unless you use your fist, doing hand to hand fighting. The agents here seemed pretty good at that, plus, their scientists might have created something. Huh, I probably should look into that. Make sure that humans have not recreated godly metals or other things similar to that. Brain, mental note, try to figure out why there are no monsters.

Clint and I sat down on my bed, both of us bored. I'm just glad he didn't decide to pick something in my room and use it for target practice with his bow and arrows. The bow was complex, seeing that is was a very advanced recurve bow. The quiver of arrows, in my opinion, was more advanced and had more types of arrows than the hunters or Apollo kids ever had. Or use any of the dangerous things he could have hidden around in his utility belt. "Thumb war?" I questioned, wondering if he wanted to play. I used it while bored before, it would be better with someone else. Also, I can't stay still and do this any longer. Stupid ADHD, stopping me from being able to sit still. It also makes me go on mental tangents, gets distracted, and even more. Just like right now.

His humming stopped, which was probably what he did when bored and needing to stay still. Maybe SHIELD agents are supposed to hum to stop themselves and keep quiet on missions. It seems like a good idea, seeing that humming is pretty normal. Interesting theory, but probably not true. I wonder what they are going to have me do to stop me from getting distracted on missions. Clint decided to interrupt my internal tangent, which was probably a good thing. "Sure," he responded sticking out his right hand, ready to wrestle with it. "Why not?"

Both of us started wrestling with our thumbs, neither winning nor losing. We were pretty equal when it came to thumb wars. Then, out of thin air came Natasha, flipping down from the vents. She was silent and aerodynamic, probably due to the black catsuit, which was most likely aerodynamic and bulletproof. The combat boots she was wearing, which were exactly like Clint's, must have not helped nor hindered the aerodynamics of her body. Somehow, the utility belt she wore did not hold her back. What mainly surprised me was that nothing fell out of the black belt. Taking a closer look at both of them, I saw that both utility belts had black covers covering every pocket. "Nice thumb war you have going. But it is time to break it up, so we can go get Percy his equipment. Plus, scare the newbies." Well, that settles it. We were going to walk through the halls, which we never had before. I would have to trail behind the two crazies, dressed to show off, embarrass me, and scare the newbies. Why did I have to have those two? Right, they found me and were due for being a handler. Great. Also, were both of them obsessed with scarring and showing off to the newbies, who most likely aren't as new as me. Something is wrong with both of them. Then again, something is wrong with everyone.

The two of them smiled, then began to pull me through the door, knowing I'd protest. "Follow us, and be silent," Clint whispered what I would hope would be helpful advice. Taking a deep breath, I began to follow the two assassins through the halls of SHIELD. I knew it wasn't going to end well.

Thankfully though, the first five halls were empty and silent. As far as I knew, we were the only three there. In the sixth hall, it was mainly older people, so they could care less, having seen them many times before. Plus, they most likely have been at SHIELD for longer and were at a higher level than the two famous level seven agents I was with. I'm pretty sure the only reason why they were famous was because they are the only two assassins. Then again, it might have to do with their past before SHIELD as well. While I was lucky the first six times, I was due for some bad luck, coming in the form a hall seven and eight. Halls seven and eight were near the mess hall, and there is always some newbies over there, at least, whenever it is open, like right now. It was bound to get messy at the mess hall, or at least have some newbies staring at the three of us. Wait a second. Mess hall, food fight, distraction! "Can I go grab an apple and some crackers. I would like a snack, get my energy up for all of this?" I asked nicely, with no smirk showing my intent. For all they knew, I was hungry and would like some food, which was perfectly normal. Except, the plan for all of this food was to cause a food fight and a distraction.

"Sure," Clint answered. "But we want to come to." Both of them smirked evilly. Great, that means I will need to start the food fight earlier than planned. Both would instantly gain attention from all the people eating and gossiping in there. But my plan should work out all right, at least, as well as that dam food fight Grover started at Hoover Dam. I smiled and chuckled to myself, earning a weird look from Clint and Natasha.

"Fine, you can accompany me," I reluctantly told them, knowing they would come anyway, no matter what I said. "But this is a fast in, fast out sort of mission." Both nodded seriously, and we slipped inside. After counting to five, I sprinted away from them to the line for food, hoping they wouldn't follow. Then again, it wouldn't matter, since they wouldn't be able to follow me do to people crowding around them. "A container with ten warm potatoes in it," I ordered. "A water bottle too." I scanned my badge on the scanner. That was to keep track of what people ate, I think. The woman there nodded, sending orders to the back. Soon, the food was in my hands. Quickly, I drank all the water, refreshing my body. Thank the gods for my water powers, it helps with almost everything. Plus, with it, I can actually thank the gods, since it came from the gods, more specifically my father. I never thought about it that way before. Interesting.

Scanning the room, I could see almost everyone surround Clint and Natasha. A couple of older people near the edge of the room, along with some of the scientists who could care less about assassins didn't bother greeting them. But all the people would make it even harder to get them out, or even get to them. Guess I'll have to start the food fight right now, just to get near. Going to a blind spot where no one could see me, I took my first potato out of the container. I through it across the room into the mob near Clint and Natasha. As it landed, I called in the deepest voice I could manage, "FOOD FIGHT!" then spirited away. Going to different areas of the room, I repeated it three more times. Now, I only had six potatoes remaining and the mess hall was in chaos. Food was flying everywhere, and no one was paying attention to Clint or Natasha. I ran towards them, ignoring the chaos I caused, dodging the flying food. Grabbing their hands, I pulled them out of the mess hall and through a few more halls until I found an empty one. Hopefully, it was close to where we had to go.

Both Clint and Natasha glared at me, probably upset that I ruined their plans of my torture. Soon though, they stopped glaring. Clint took off, looking around the hall, most likely trying to figure out where we were. He knew the building better than the rest of us, which was probably why Natasha was left to berate me. That and Natasha is scarier then Clint, not for lack of trying on Clint's part. Natasha is just naturally scary like Nico and I are. Hazel and Bianca probably could have been as scary as us, but neither really had time to mature into being as scary as he was, Bianca dying, Hazel being too sweet and young. "You are not supposed to run away from us, disobey us, or anything like that," she scolded me. Then, her expression changed, from glaring, evil and disappointed, to happy and proud. "But… what you did there was great for if we were on a real mission. A diversion, escaping the unknown, everything there. You have some skills on that part, which is good for if we can't easily escape quietly. Neither Clint nor I are that good at diversions, as usually, we are not in the shadows and not caught. That, and usually instead of distractions and diversions, we leave with bodies on the floor. But sometimes, knocking out and death is not wanted by SHIELD, so what you did would be very useful." After her whole speech was over, she shut down, like she used her maximum word quota for the day. Wow, ADHD does wonders for the imaginations and crazy analogies.

"He has a great sense of direction though," Clint shouted from across the hall. "This is the door we want to go through." He pointed at the door he was standing in front of. "Come on!" Not feeling like waiting, Clint began to open the door. Now is it a door of doom and death, or a good door?

 **Author's Note: I might have gotten distracted… again. Sorry about that, but I got caught up in the storyline. Hopefully, you liked that chapter though, which was fun to write and had a nice story to it. It was sort of like navigating an enemy building and escaping. Maybe I'm ADHD too, but I have no clue. Anyway, I will get there next time, as there's the door. Or is it? I'm not going to spoil anymore. Now, thanks to all of my over sixty favorites and over eighty follows. The support for this story is amazing, at least by my standards. Also, thanks to all twelve reviews. Now, bye and see you all next week. Good night/morning!**


	12. Gap

We ran to catch up with Clint, who was halfway through the small black door. Natasha and I dived through, not bothering to look first as we didn't want to lose him. Hopefully, he had looked first and would have told us if there was danger inside. Well, if it is harmless danger, it doesn't really matter, but deadly danger might be a bit of a problem. Then again, he could just be hiding in an area where we could not see him, before where the danger starts, leaving us to run straight into it. That would be really bad, as SHIELD seems like the type to a deadly danger, not harmless danger. I wonder if that is the sort of prank he would play, seeing that I have not known him for a long time, so I can't be certain. To be safe, I really should ask Natasha what sort of pranks Clint plays, and vice versa. Just like in the saying better safe than sorry. Though that doesn't really apply to my life that much, seeing as I am diving through an unknown door.

Diving through an unknown door. Schist, I really need to work on not getting distracted by these things, unless I feel like dying. Which I really don't, seeing that dying really is not on my to do list, otherwise, I would have done so much earlier instead of waiting so long. In fact, I kind of like living, especially since now I don't know what the afterlife is like, seeing that Uncle Hades's version of it is most likely gone down the drain. So I can't know if it is heaven, hell, or something in between, seeing as I have not visited the underworld, which used to be the afterlife, after the gods disappeared. I'm really lucky to have lived now that I think about it, I have visited the underworld about five times. Wait a moment, now I'm distracted again. Seriously, I know ADHD is supposed to help with my battle reflexes, but right now it is making it worse because I'm distracted. Super duper schist is probably the situation right now for me, seeing that the two assassins might be a little mad. Most likely, they will be mad like Annabeth does when I get distracted on quests or during fights, which is that she almost kills me. The assassins probably could care less if I die and have experience killing mortals. By my old Greek gods, I'm gonna die!

Natasha's hand came flying down towards my head, ending with a powerful slap, its force and power even greater due to the momentum and feeling behind it. "You idiot," she scolded, before hitting me on the head again. I really think she is trying to give me permanent brain damage, and I only have a few cells left. She is going to get rid of all the academic smarts I managed to retain, which is almost none, and get rid of my street and people smarts, which is what I rely on to live. "Paying attention is a must if you dive into things." She punched me five times, hitting each arm twice, then dealt a deadly blow to my stomach. It hurt like Hades, but thankfully not as much as the River Styx. "You would have overshot if I did not stop you from running farther." After kneeing me in the stomach, she sent a thumbs up to someone behind and above me. Wait, Clint had his bow and arrows on and I couldn't see him. I knew I would be in deep trouble with the two assassins. Well, hopefully, they decide not to murder me and let me go down to Hades saving someone or something, possibly of old age, though I do not think that would be possible.

Something hit me in the back of my head, creating a quiet "Pow!" sound, sort of like you see in the comics. Then, with a thud, the thing, most likely arrow, fell to the ground. Wanting to no what it was, I turned around and took a closer look. Picking it up, I noticed it was a boxing glove arrow, which is an arrow with a boxing glove as its tip. That's interesting, I never though SHIELD would be the type of agency to have boxing glove arrows, but I bet they are useful for some things. I know they exist, having seen the Party Ponies using them before, but it made no sense. Boxing glove arrows were crazy weapons fit for the Party Ponies, not for an agent of a top secret and serious government agency.

Clint jumped down from the pipe in the shadows he was sitting on and strode over to us, starting to speak. "Nat is-" was all Clint got through before he was interrupted by a knife at his throat. "Fine 'Tasha, I won't call you Nat!" he exclaimed, exasperated by her hate of nicknames. For that nickname, he got another knife pointed at all males' weak spot. I definitely did not want to be him right now, Natasha probably killed men like him in her sleep. "Okay, okay," he shouted in fear. "I won't call you by any nicknames unless you say I can." I smirked, seeing an opportunity to prank Clint in exchange for the door trick. Wait, the door trick was probably a test, I must have failed it, so they are going to wipe my mind, give me amnesia, and send me out into the open. That would be horrible, as I liked it here, made some friends, gained good food, will make some money, plus, there are no monsters. Though if I get to stay and can activate the prank, I would have to wait for when myself and Natasha are alone. It would be worth the wait, provided Natasha listens to my request instead of outright denying it.

Slowly and steadily, Natasha pulled the two knives back and placed them in their sheaths, ready to be used at a moments notice. With how she was moving, she looked more like a snake than a spider, but who am I to question her choice of codename? My naming abilities are terrible, though I'm pretty good at creating insulting nicknames for monsters. Over the past year, I have probably created thousands of them while fighting for my life. Annabeth told me that strength has to bow to brains at one point, and for me, how I trick monsters is by distracting them with insults. Makes them rage, so they get stronger but dumber. Of course, it doesn't help with monsters like old beef head, who is all strength and no brains, but it works amazingly on Empousai. Usually, though, it helps. Natasha spoke up, interrupting my train of thoughts, ordering Clint to continue what he was saying with her full name, along with sending a couple of well hidden insults in her words and tone of voice.

"Natasha," he began, sending a not-so-subtle glare at her, "is right and you should have payed more attention. Now, let's be done with the scolding and get moving!" Clint stood from his perch in the shadow, jumped down and walked over to the dark gab I would have fallen through if Natasha did not pull me down. Opening up one of his utility belts pockets, he grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. Facing me, he explained, "Safety precaution in order to make sure these areas aren't breached. You only can access it through a special light which you can only find in this area. Each light is coded into the owners DNA as an extra precaution." Turning around, he returned to searching for the light, Natasha joining him with a light of her own.

Working together, the two soon found a very thin, rusted metal bridge. "Do we have to cross it?" I asked worriedly. I only received a nod in response. Deciding to go first, Natasha danced across the small bridge, barely touching. She looked like a gymnast, a dancer, with her amazing balance. With how easily she crossed, I would believe it if you told me she had crossed it walking on her hands.

Whispering, Clint told me, "She was a dancer before she became an assassin at a young age and where she became an assassin they had to dance. If you want more information, ask her yourself." The second he finished speaking he grabbed a grappling arrow and aimed. When I looked at where he was looking, I noticed a very, very, small target with arrow holes in it. Twang went the bow as he released the arrow, which somehow made the bullseye in the very hard to hit target. Grappling arrows were special in design, this one even more. As it flew, a metal rope was released, which had been hooked onto the bow. When it hit the target, the rope was locked in place and a button appeared. Clint pressed the button and jumped. The rope retracted and he flew through the air, landing on a small platform next to the target. The only way to get down was to jump, and there was no trampoline, mat, or anything else. I thought he was stranded up there and returned to staring at the bridge, trying to figure out a way to cross.

I heard something whistling through the air and turned away from the small bridge I was eyeing. Clint had retrieved the grappling arrow and placed it in his quiver, then jumped. He was flying through the air. At the hight he was at, he could get really hurt if he missed his target by an inch. As he neared the ground, he tucked his body together and somersaulted on the floor, absorbing the impact so it wouldn't hurt at all. I still do not understand how Natasha and Clint fly through the air like that and land safely on the ground. The Romans had taught me how to do the same, so I guess I was more surprised that people who were not demigods could do that. Then again, both were highly trained assassins and Clint mentioned something about being a low level mutant and Natasha having a form of the super serum that Captain America had and Nico wouldn't shut up about when he was ten. Captain America's serum made a human as good as possible, maybe even more, so that answered Natasha. I guess it was reasonable to assume that being a mutant enhanced Clint's physical abilities. So most likely those jumps are not things everyone can learn, which is probably a good thing.

"Come on!" the two assassins shouted from across the gap. As if it was an afterthought, they added, "Or else!" Not wanting to no the consequences of not crossing, seeing that it would most likely end up with me getting more hurt than it would is I crossed, I took a deep breath and gave an extremely loud taxicab whistle. That I had perfected, seeing as I was a native New Yorker and knew my way around whistling. It was a good thing that I loosened the bonds on Blackjack when I was in my room. Soon, I heard a familiar sound of wingbeats in the air as Blackjack came closer and landed in front of the me. Pulling a sugar cube out of my pocket, I tossed it to him.

"Thanks, boss," he neighed. "It feels good to stretch my wings. What do you need?" He lowering a wing so I could climb on easily.

Leaning into his ear, I whispered, "Across the gap to where those to people are standing." I pointed at Natasha and Clint, who I could tell even without seeing it were glaring at me, annoyed with my methods. I laughed at their frustration, I had never listened to authority and loved to break the rules. As I cackled, Blackjack flapped his two powerful wings, sending us up into the air. When he landed on other bank I jumped off, praising him telepathically. As he flew back to my room, the assassins stomped towards me in synchronization. Laughing nervously, I pointed at a very small, bright red trapdoor right next to my feet. "Before you kill me, this is where we want to go, right?" Kneeling on the floor next to it, I tapped it with my finger.

As Natasha stood behind us, Clint kneeled down right next to me, shining his light on it. Creaking noisily, the small door opened up. Peering into it, I noticed that it was a straight, long, drop down, but there was a trampoline. Taking a quick glance at Clint and seeing his nod, I took a leap of faith, literally, jumping feet first through the opening under the trapdoor.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was fun. Out of my two posted stories, my fanfiction for only me, and my original story, this is the most fun to write. That is good for you readers, at use get enthusiastic chapters, which are way better than those on my other story, seeing that I like this one more. Also, today I give a shoutout to all my reviewers, giving me almost fifteen reviews. Special shoutout to Gamelover41592 for the most reviews at four reviews. Sorry that I can't respond to reviews or anything else since I'm not allowed to use PMs.**


	13. Traps

The wind rushed past me as I flew down the pipe to the trampoline and whatever else was down there, many feet below me. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights or being underground, which this was a really weird mixture of. It was sort of like heights with the diving down, but it occurred underground. That is really weird now that I think of it. Snapping out of my thought, I saw the floor quickly approaching. I began to maneuver my body into the way Camp Jupiter taught me. Diving down, thanking Hera for the first time in my life, for without her, I would have never gone to Camp J and learned this, I flipped my body so I would be in a position so I could miss the trampoline and instead somersault onto the mat next to it. As the wall in front of me reached the end, I pushed off it so my feet would hit the wall behind me. Pushing off the other wall, I flew towards the mat, before tucking in, hitting the mat, and rolling. I don't trust trampolines after falling for many feet, so I decided the mat was my best option. Maybe this was a good trampoline, but I would rather not find out the hard way.

Quickly, I scrambled off the mat into an area surrounded by red tape, hoping that would be an area out of the blast, sorry, lading zone. There was a sign there, which said, "Wait here for your handler. They will reach the ground shortly." Deciding to listen to the sign, I sat down on the hard floor, trying to lower my heart rate down to a normal rate. Though I'm pretty sure demigods can't have heart attacks like they don't get acne, it's better safe than sorry. Plus, I don't like the feeling of my heart pounding up and down. Higher heart rates usually mean battles, so my ADHD usually acts up even more, which is not good for any of us. Especially for me when I'm in a dangerous situation like I usually am. At the moment, that is happening a lot and I do not want to end up as a Percy Pancake on the ground, dead.

Hearing a whistle, I knew either Clint or Natasha was coming down, perhaps both, and would land soon. Not feeling like moving or taking the chance or disobeying the sign, I continued to sit and waited for them to come to me. If I moved, I might get hurt, so it is definitely a better idea to stay. Looking over, I saw Clint land on the trampoline, jump a couple of times, look up, then bounce out as fast as possible. Based on his reaction, if he didn't move fast, he would get squashed by a flying Natasha or a different agent. But most likely Natasha. I wouldn't wish that fate on the Minotaur and definitely would not wish the fate of getting squashed then scolded by the scary lady known as Natasha on my friend.

Natasha bounced over to me and Clint, then gave Clint a stare, one eye normal, the other being an evil eye. Taking a deep breath, Clint began to ramble. "That jump and landing were great, perfect form, unusual tactics, most just used the trampoline. You basically looked at the tramp as if it was hard concrete and aimed for the mat, which was out of the way. Anyway, good job and-"

With an elbow to the chest, Natasha shut him up. "He tends to ramble," she grumbled. "What he means to say is good job, you proved yourself on the jump, even if you did not prove yourself at the gap." Guess she did not like my tactics on the mat, which I thought were amazing. I thought outside the box, which is a good thing, usually anyway.

Mumbling under his breath, Clint said, "Proved himself on tactics at the gap." Guess Clint agreed with me, but based on the low tone, Clint most likely meant for only me to hear it. Unluckily for him, Natasha also heard and gave him a glare. In a blink of my eye, his hands were up, as if he was going to surrender. I thought for a second that he was going to pull out a white flag from the utility belt until I realized he wouldn't have one on him. Well, maybe he did, just in case he ever needed one on a mission. Huh, would SHIELD give their agents white flags, or would they tell them surrendering is for wimps and you should fight to your last breath? The second one sounds more like what I have heard from them. Then again, I have seen as much brains as I have seen dumb muscle, so maybe they tell them to escape with your life. Don't surrender, but don't fight to your last breath. Find the middle ground. Good, that sounds reasonable.

Deciding to get a move on, Natasha and Clint moved out of the taped circle. As I went to follow them, Clint held out an open hand, mouthing the word, "Stop." Not wanting to risk anything, as it might have a sensor, which would be activated if I move, or only two people are allowed out of the box at a time, I froze. If I couldn't move thought, how would we continue? I began to contemplate this, coming up with the answer as one of them would have to wait in the taped area. Most likely Natasha, as technically Clint was my handler, not her.

Smiling at me, Natasha walked over to the sign and knocked on the face of it two times. As she pulled her hand away, a black button with the words, "SHIELD handlers only," on it. She nodded to Clint, as technically, Clint was a handler and she was not. There was most likely some technology on it that would not let me or her touch it. Clint took a small hammer out of the utility belt and smashed it on the button. Both he and Natasha backed away slowly as something began to creak and the button disappeared.

With a bang, the creaking stopped and the area in the red tape disappeared, leaving me free falling through the air. Smirking, Clint and Natasha jumped in after me. Looking down, I saw that there was a plastic funnel on the floor, which seemed to lead into a slide. Deciding to embrace the weirdness of SHIELD protections, I straightened out my body and slid right into the tunnel at top speed.

My eyes flew across the tunnel, noticing that there was something traveling with me. It was a harness, attached to the metal bars that stretched throughout the tunnel. Knowing it would be best to buckle up as fast as possible, I struggled against the force pushing my body together and attached the harness, which was really a vest, onto my torso. Now that I was buckled in, it sped up, making me fly through a crazy roller coaster, friction fighting against me. Hoping my clothes and I wouldn't be ripped to pieces, I leaned in with the turns and straightened out, making myself as aerodynamic as possible as I flew through the thin, crazy, tunnel.

With a lurch, I came to a sudden stop, suspended above a pool of water, where the next challenge most likely was. Smiling, I unbuckled myself, which was hard when you were dangling in thin air, slipped out of the vest and plopped into the pool. I swam a couple of laps while waiting for Clint and Natasha, regaining my energy as well as having fun. While swimming, I scanned the room and noticed a tunnel, which was covered by a metal door, about five feet above the pool on the north wall. Swimming down to the bottom, I sat down and began to think of strategies of how to get in, which was most likely the next task.

Clint and Natasha slid through the bars over my head, unbuckled and plopped down into the pool. They immediately returned to the surface and began to tread waterGuess they were not ones that could spend a long time under, or just preferred not to stay down. I returned to the surface and asked, "We need to go through that locked door, right?" Natasha spat a small metal thing out of her mouth and it sank down to the bottom of the pool. Both assassins nodded and swam away, leaving me on my own to figure out a way to get through the doors.

Wait a second, Natasha spat out something metal, which looked like a bit like a key. The door holds a keyhole, which was six feet above the water. But this was water, my home base. I had an ace in the hole, seeing that we were in a pool. Cooling some of the water on the top so it turned to ice, I sat down and closed my eyes. Sending out waves, which were echolocation waves, finding objects and telling me where they were, I found the key and had the water pick it up, then bring it to me. Forming the water into a hand the same size of mine, I put the key in the water hands hold. Making a key out of the water, I used it to mimic putting the key in the hole and twisting it. The water hand did the same thing, unlocking the door. Using the water to push the platform over to the door, I kicked open the door.

"Good job," Clint shouted from across the water. "Creative use of your powers." Both he and Natasha swam over to the door. I lowered the platform and had them climb on, then raised it again. "Nice water elevator." I smiled at his compliment. The three of us walked through the door into a basic hallway.

"This is the end. Clint will activate that door at the end, which will lead us to the room with equipment. You just completed the tasks necessary to become a field agent, which is usually when agents gain their equipment. We may need to up your level again." I looked at Natasha with confusion, not understanding what she said. To me, it made no sense, why would my level be raised again, along with everything else she mentioned in her short speech

Looking at me with pity, Clint told me, "Kid, usually someone gets their equipment when they become a field agent. We did it early. Since you passed everything with flying colors, Natasha thinks your level needs to be raised again. At level four, most agents get to work in the field. You passed the test to be raised from a level three to a level four at level two without any weapons, preparation, or anything else."

I stared at Clint in surprise. I thought everything was a little crazy. Guess this is one way to make sure you can be in the field and not be a liability.

 **Author's Note: And that is the end of Percy's crazy adventures at SHIELD. Well, not the end of all crazy adventures, or we wouldn't have a story. But that is the end of this set of crazy adventures. Hopefully, nothing crazy will happen when Percy gains equipment and Clint and Natasha's equipment is updated. Plus, I had to have Percy have some bad luck and crazy adventures this chapter. It is chapter thirteen, an unlucky number, especially for our poor protagonist. Also, I have changed my profile, so if you want to, you can check that out. See you next week!**


	14. Laser

Together, the three of us strolled over to the normal sized black door. It even looked normal, but there were no lights, so I could not tell. My heightened senses from being nervous and hyper wouldn't help me with this. I know I should start relaxing, but I was too nervous and hyper, uncertain if they were lying about there being no more problems and dangerous situations. Then again, most people and everyone involved in mythology would be examining everything after what I just went through. Even if you didn't, with SHIELD, you should just assume the worst. The worst is usually the truth. Don't argue that it is enough, that after everything no more is needed. All of those jump scares, random drops, extreme speeds really just get your blood pressure up, definitely did not help me trust SHIELD that much when it comes to danger. Having ADHD definitely does not help with this situation as it worsens the hyperactivity.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and directed the hyperactivity towards paying attention. Clint took his hand and placed it black pad, which was where a door handle usually was. I guess that is how they open the door, using high tech DNA sort of thing. Not something that I could figure out, having dropped out of school in 10th grade and never returning to anything academic, plus, I failed most of my classes. Eh, I don't really need to understand it and by now I should be expecting this type thing from SHIELD.

The grey door had no window, no obvious way in, other than that black pad, which really stood out. Thinking about that, SHIELD was stupid by making the way into the area so obvious. There must be something else, as you could steal DNA. Then, all of a sudden, a blue screen popped up at eye level. On the screen was a woman's face, which was not a recording, the person who was most likely in charge of the area at the moment. Or whoever was designated to be in charge of dealing with people wanting to come in. Or the only person available. Or something else that my brain has yet to think of. Anyway, this woman had black hair and blue eyes, sort of like Thalia, but her eye were darker and hair longer, plus, she had a stern and serious face, which I have only rarely seen on my cousin's. Taking a closer look, she does not look like Thalia that much. It made sense that I focused on it as my brain make random connections at random moments.

"Mr. Barton," she greeted, going straight to the point, not bothering with saying hello or small talk. "You, Ms. Romanoff, nor the kid are scheduled to be here on a visit now or anywhere in the near future. You should know that it takes a while to get to three, then get to ready for the field." I looked at them, annoyed. If we are going to go through all of this, they really should alert the authorities, especially in something as protected as this. Don't make me go through these challenges unless we can actually continue.

Clint and Natasha exchanged glances as if it was not true for them. As if they had gone through everything at super speed like I was now. Guess all three of us were already skilled when we came in and breezed through everything. If those two made a top team, the three of us together would be amazing. Well, once I get my ranged weapon game down and get good at stealth.

Breaking away from Natasha's eyes, he turned back to the woman with panic in his eyes. He dug through his pockets and grabbed a badge, but not the normal agent one he showed me earlier. This one said his name, codename, level, handler, my name, and my level.

The woman looked at him with a no-can-do expression on her face. "I ran the normal programs on it and you are not yet authorized to come down here. You are a handler, yes, but Mr. Jackson is at level two and not yet ready to go out on the field. Unless you have something else to tell me. I have already told you this."

Natasha pushed Clint out of the way, seemingly frustrated by how Clint was acting like an idiot. As we moved to the walls of the hall to give her space, she stood straight in front of the screen. Without blinking, she stated, "Daria, I have a note from Director Fury about this."

Clint looked at Natasha jealousy, which by now was not that unusual. "She only lets me call her Dr. Black," he mumbled dejectedly. "No fair." Natasha rolled her eyes at him, along with jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

The screen disappeared and the whole door went back to grey. In its place, a blackboard appeared, with what looked like white chalk words running across it. I looked at the door in wonder, trying to figure it out what was happening. My best guess was that they had a blackboard inside and it would be projected onto the door. The blackboard wrote onto itself, saying, "Please open up the flap below and stick your note in it. We will get back to you shortly. In the meantime, please sit down on the chairs behind you." The board stopped writing and left the instructions on the screen, glowing. A light turned on, making it much easier to see in the very dark hallway. It pointed at something in the middle of the door, a handle and flap.

Taking the note, Natasha crouched down and opened the flap and sent it through. As it snapped close, the light turned off and another one two turned on, right on top of three metal chairs, bolted to the ground. We all sat down, sort of. Natasha and I sat down on the cold metal, but Clint got a little creative, wanting to keep watch. I'm not sure if he could, seeing as the light managed to only illuminate the chairs. Either way, he crouched on top of the back of the chair, leaning against the wall, ready to spring off at a moments notice. With the form he had, you would think he had practiced it. And I would not put practicing that past him. I had a funny feeling that he had or would if he had the chance.

A couple of minutes later, the lights turned off and there was a beeping sound. Turning to look at the door, I saw it flashing red and opening slowly. It did not sound good, it seemed like there was an emergency, but Natasha and Clint were either smiling or smirking. "Director override code," the mumbled in unison, leading me to think it was good, despite my early thought process. But why would Fury manually do so? Maybe he was communicating with her, she refused, then Fury decided to manually override her word, letting us in. I'm not sure how much I would believe my story though.

Jumping straight into the action, Clint jumped off the chair and took the lead, gesturing at us to follow his lead. With him in front and Natasha in the back, we walked over to the beeping door. The woman from before, Daria Black, walked over to the three of us. "Follow me," she ordered as the door slammed behind us, turning on one heel and beginning to walk away, white lab coat flying behind her. She led us over to a desk and sat down on a black chair behind it, gesturing at us to sit in the white chairs in front of the desk. "You have a note from the director, which could possibly get you bumped up to level four immediately," she told us bluntly.

All of us stared at her incredulously, as none of us read the note ahead of time. All we knew of the note was that the director gave it to us and told us, "Save it, you will need it at one point," then pushed us out the door, not bothering to say more.

"What?" we all shouted in unison, confused. Even Clint and Natasha had never heard of something like this before, even though they would not admit it. "Explain! Now!"

"If you," she pointed at me, "can pass a shooting test, you will be immediately promoted to level four, having done everything else necessary. We will get you what you need to continue, plus, update," she swiveled away from me to face Clint and Natasha, "your things as well to accommodate for this change."

"I've never shot a gun before," I told her, still confused by her words.

"We will give Natasha thirty minutes to train you with the gun of her and your choice, no help from Clint, then you will have to pass the test given by the director using that gun. If you do, we get a custom gun for you and you will be moved up to level four. If not, you will go through the long strenuous process most recruits go through." The three of us exchanged glances, understanding how good of a deal this is, especially since there were no stakes, as we would just continue as usual if I did not pass. As I nonverbally asked for their opinion, they both nodded at me, telling me to accept it. I thought about it for a few more moments, as it was a serious decision, even though there were no stakes.

"We're in," I told her. "Show us to the guns." She smiled for the first time and stood up. We followed her to a large white door, which was where we most likely will be training.

"This is the range. We have a variety of different guns in here. Natasha will have as long as she likes to find the correct gun for you. Once your gun has been found and you begin to learn, the timer starts for thirty minutes. Understand?" We all nodded, understanding the rules. Both Natasha and I ran into the room like bullets, despite having as much time as possible for this part, heading straight to the large pile of guns. While we worked to find me a gun, Clint went and set up targets and other things for teaching me to shoot.

After what felt like a very long time with my ADHD, Natasha found me a gun that would work. She found a gun that looked like a normal handgun, but instead of shooting bullets, it shoots deadly lasers. It was silent and the laser could be invisible or visible, whatever size or color we wanted. With my style, it was good, especially since there would be no wasted bullets. Also, was both flashy and not flashy, which was cool. Plus, no need to reload or run out.

Now that we found the correct gun for me, she took me through a very strenuous crash course on shooting, with both practical and theoretical knowledge. At the end of the thirty minutes, Black walked in, accompanied by both Fury and Coulson.

"Interesting weapon choice and good teaching Widow, but let's see if it actually works," Fury said as a way of greeting, not bothering with pleasantries. "Let's begin the test." He turned around and everyone followed him to a glass box, except for me. Pressing a button, a screen rolled down and began to instruct me. Thankful that the curse of weapons from Ares and the curse of accuracy for all of Poseidon's descendants was gone and praying to Apollo and Artemis for help, I began the test.

A long time later when my arms were sore and I had thought the gun would somehow run out of lasers, the test was over. I sighed with relief and chugged down the water bottle offered to me. "Did I pass?" I asked. This was the main thing, I didn't want this test to be worth nothing. I had to have passed, I might have only worked thirty minutes for it, the test was worth the same amount. This was something I needed to know. Plus, with this hard of a test and how hard I worked, it cemented the fact that I was playing to win as fast as possible, not take my time.

Black, Fury, and Coulson exchanged notes and whispered among themselves. Clint and Natasha joined me while they were in the huddle, offering both praise and advice. The three judges turned to face me and gave a curt nod, somehow all in unison. "You three, come with me," Black told us. "We'll get the gear."

Fury spoke up. "After that, train for two hours on shooting, then go up the badge to four. Try to shoot for three hours a day from now on."

Coulson ended it. "We will find you three a trial mission as soon as possible." Fury and Coulson left the room. Black turned around and we followed her to the top secret gear stash, which was most likely not as top secret as I am making it out to be.

 **Author's Note: Hello to all of you readers. I know we are moving quite fast, but Percy is special, so there are special circumstances. I hope you enjoyed how I moved through this chapter and are not disappointed. It might have seemed a little random to some with how fast it moved compared to my other chapters. On a different note, thanks to all the follows and favorites, we have over ninety and over seventy respectively. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the fourteenth edition to this story. As usual, I will send out another chapter next week, so goodbye for another week.**


	15. Panic

She lead us to what looked like a cross between the vent covers and a trapdoor. It was on the ceiling and most likely the way into this secret gear stash. Well, most likely it was not only gear, there was probably a bunch of other stuff there as well. Then again, it was probably mainly gear and the other things might technically qualify as gear. The only thing was it was in the middle of the room and had a keyhole, so it looked to be very hard to get into, though I could most likely use the water vapor in the room to open it. As I stared up at it, trying to figure out a way in using the water without revealing too much, the others turned to face Dr. Black. Clint jabbed me with his elbow, so I turned around to face her as well, not bothering to continue trying to figure out how to open it as she probably had the answers. She reached into one of the many pockets in her white lab coat and pulled out what looked like a black clicker, the type thing people use for dog training. I assumed that was not really a dog training clicker, as with SHIELD, almost nothing is what it looks like, so assume it is not what it looks like and that is dangerous. If you do so, you are correct more often than not, plus, with trained individuals, everything is dangerous, even a small napkin.

As she pressed the button on the clicker like object, it turned it to something that looked like a GPS, that will probably be useful later, as it does not seem like SHIELD would do things for no reason at all. When I looked towards the ceiling, thinking that the action would probably do something, I saw the trapdoor like thing slide open and a metal pole with what looked like a metal leaf on the bottom dropped to the ground. She moved to stand on it and we followed her lead, squished together to stand on the metal leaf, her closest to the pole. Near her hand on the pole, there was a slot where you put coins in, like on arcade games or vending machines. Clint passed her a gold coin that looked suspiciously like the drachmas demigods and god used, and she pushed it through the slot on the pole. Nothing happened other than some creaking for the next couple of minutes, along with some creepy shaking of the pole.

All of a sudden, the creaking and haking stopped as the pole gave a loud screech and it shot upwards, going faster than a speeding train. The second it hit the ceiling, it came to a sudden stop and the trapdoor like thing closed over the leaf platform. Dr. Black flicked a switch on the black GPS like thing she held in her hand. The switch was sort of weird, as it looked to be antennas on the GPS, which she flicked together. You know what, it has a switch like function and moves like one, so it is a switch. Ugh, why does the object Dr. Black is holding have to be so annoying? Do you know what else is annoying? Having to refer to Dr. Black as Dr. Black in my mind, no one can see or hear what is happening in here. Actually, I'm done with referring to her as Dr. Black in my thoughts, I'm gonna call her Daria up here and I don't care what she thinks about it. So, Daria flicked the switch on her GPS and a dim light lit up the room. Strangely, this light was a reddish color instead of the normal off white, but SHIELD probably did research and it showed that they were best off using red light for preserving objects and whatnot.

There were many things lying around the large room, but there was no dust on most of them. Based off further observations of these objects, there was no dust anywhere, but not because of cleaning, none of it was ever cleaned, but because they were tested and used so often by people. People were always picking it up, touching it, so there was no sitting around and collecting dust for these objects, except for a couple of the older and less popular ones in the far corners. Though there must be another way to get here and get out of here, as it would be really annoying to go through all of that every time. In fact, it would probably be too inconvenient as well. Maybe there is an elevator, but there is a lot of security and you need to be level four, as you have to pass that test to be level four. So after you do it once, you are good, unless you become a handler, then you need to do it until every agent you handle gets to level four. I like that theory, especially since it means next time I get to use an elevator instead of going through all of those heart-stopping tasks.

Daria eyed both Clint and Natasha, as if suspicious, but if you looked closer you could tell she was just analyzing them. After staring at them intensely for what felt like a minute or two, she blinked and broke the awkward silence that had occurred. "You two need nothing other than possibly replenishing stores and updating your sensors to include Mr. Jackson," she told them, completely ignoring my existence. "Sit in the corner, I would rather do this alone. I have always preferred to do it without the handlers if possible." She pointed towards another room that was encased in glass and filled with chairs, that a couple of other people were sitting in already. Most likely, these were partners or handlers of people getting new things and had to be waiting for them due to SHIELD rules. So that means there are people other than Daria and I looking for new things, great, not. That means that even if we have not seen anyone else other than them yet, that does not mean we won't. I know I was not ready for dealing with others, plus, I'm younger than most and it usually takes a while to get to level four, supposedly. Everyone that I saw so far, even level ones had seemed to be at least twenty two years old, and I'm only eighteen. The suspiciousness of SHIELD agents is not something I need right now.

The first thing she did once both of them had sit down was pull me over to this thing that looked a lot like a shower. It wasn't, as I had reached out my senses when we arrived in the room and there is no plumbing connected to this thing that looked like a shower. Unless they use something other than water, this is not a shower. We had to wait a couple of moments for this shower, as someone else was already inside it. That must mean that someone had come here only a short time before we had crossed the gap or managed to use a much faster method. Or there is another way to get down if you are not doing the challenges to become a field agent and go higher up the totem pole. Well, I had earlier saw a thing that looks a lot like an elevator, it should go both up and down, right?

With a kick to the shin, Daria knocked me straight out of my thoughts. With her pointy black boots, it managed to do some damage, though it probably did not cause a mark. Then again, it is not like I can see my skin where she kicked me, so maybe my clothes protected me. As I pondered on that for a couple of seconds, she touched me again, this time elbowing me in the gut. For that and the kick, I gave her a small glare, until I saw a thirty year old woman walk out of the shower like thing and go over to the older man sitting on the seat next to it. Daria pushed me into the shower like thing in an unexpected show of strength and slammed the door on me, leaving me alone in the small dark space. I began to have a miniature panic attack, as I am still a little, well, more than a little claustrophobic after everything that has happened to me there, both with Gabe and with mythological monsters. Images of tar monsters began to close in on me as I began to remember when I, one who can breath underwater began to drown in the earth. _Gaea is gone_ , I reassured myself. But I wasn't sure if I should believe me.

A light ping echoed throughout the small space. My head quickly shot up, alert and at attention. I didn't like sudden noises and surprises anymore, living on the run does that to you. But if it is gone bring me out of a flashback induced panic attack, I am perfectly fine with it. "Hello, Agent Jackson," a female robotic voice greeted me with no emotion at all. Cabin 9 could make automans, which are basically robots, that had emotions. Despite technology attracting monsters, us demigods seemingly had more advanced tech then mortals. Wow, I really did not expect that one, though it might just be because of the godly blood that traveled through our veins, which mortals definitely do not have. While some, such as mutants have superpowers, that is nothing when compared with godly blood, something way more potent. "Thank you for now paying attention. If you could please take off your clothes and put them in the little bucket to your right it would be greatly appreciated. After that, please stand in the middle of the space, hands on your hips, feet shoulder length apart." I have to admit it, I yelped, surprised at the little robotic voice and what it wanted me to do. Despite knowing the room was completely dark and there was no one else in there, that does not mean they have cameras that can see without light, as this is SHIELD. Also, things called night vision goggles exist and SHIELD probably has some of the most advanced versions of them. Then again, both my handlers and that woman before me did so, along with every agent above level four.

With a long and emotion filled sigh, I removed my clothes and accessories, placed them in the bucket and stood like the machine told me to, closing my eyes. Though I had my extra senses going wild, seeing that I had nothing on to protect me and I didn' have Riptide where I could easily access her. I could feel a mist like thing surround me and fill the room, most likely gaining information on me physically. Though, despite it giving them more information, it also helped me gain even more than before as the mist just enhanced my extra senses. Clothes and accessories would have gotten in the way of using mist, so the machine told me to remove them. Using the mist, I easily saw there was no cameras or any other ways they could see me in here, along with a lot more. Even then when I knew nothing bad was happening, I still breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over, I had my clothes on and was out of the torture machine. Once I was able to, though, I started fidgetting with Riptide, reminding myself that she was still here.

As I walked out of the not-officially-but-definitely-is-torture-machine, Daria got up from her seat beside it and grabbed my hand, forcing me to put Riptide back in my pants pockets, pulling me over to a section that had a lot of clothes, some like what Clint and Natasha were wearing, along with other types of clothes, such as actual suits, lab wear, armor prototypes, trench coats, and more. Daria brought me to an area with clothes like Clint had been wearing, which made sense, since Clint had told me that my things would look like his, excluding bow and arrows, obviously. The clothes still confused me, as it didn't look like what I thought when it comes to spies and trying not to be seen when not hiding in plain sight.

Since the shower had most likely given her my dimensions specifically for the purposes of gear, she grabbed one of the carts on the side and began to fill it up, with about three versions of the same thing in four different styles, one style per season if my thought process was correct. If this was all I had, I could wear something different every day for twelve days, but it would not be that helpful as each set of three seemed geared towards something different. The boots and a bulletproof vest were the same no matter what style, except for some being more padded and warm than others. The shirts, pants, and other things were different, most likely because they were probably made for different temperatures and environments. At least, that is what I could gain from my short glance at all the stuff.

Somewhat bored, I took Riptide back out of my pocket and began to fidget with her. That lead to me wondering if I would be able to have Riptide on missions and if there were pockets on the pants. Without pockets, I could lose Riptide and she was the one constant in my life since age twelve. Panicking, I asked, "Do all the pants have pockets?" Daria looked at me weirdly, before shaking her head no. I started hyperventilating, having a panic attack in the middle of the room, with many people who had stopped their searching to stare at me and my fit. Seeing that she made some mistake she didn't know about, she grabbed me and pulled me over to Clint and Natasha as fast as she could, her eyes sprinting across the room in worry.

Worried, she asked them as soon as she was near, talking as fast as possible, "What is happening, why is he having a panic attack? He is too young to have PTSD." Both looked at me worriedly, not having never seen me like this before. All my panic attacks since joining SHIELD had occurred while I was alone and I had managed to snap out of them before anyone noticed. Sadly, this panic attack would lead to me having to join them in having to visit the mental ward at least once a month, more if there is a mission during the month. They looked around the room and noticed a fridge full of both frozen and unfrozen water bottles. Natasha ran over and grabbed two unfrozen water bottles while Clint forced my mouth open. She poured the water down my throat, knowing I would not choke due to my powers.

Coughing, I managed to regain control of my body and take control of the water, stopping it from choking me. I still am not yet ready to die, plus, I owe it to Clint and Natasha to explain this to them. After a couple of seconds, which I gave to myself as recovery time, I sat up, trying to ignore the staring of those around me and my buzzing head. "You good?" Natasha asked me, speaking with a genuine concern that I had never heard from her before. After everyone disappeared, I never thought there would be anyone who genuinely cared about me again, losing almost all of my family and friends. And it is not like Mrs. O'leary or Blackjack can truly talk and I can not visit mom without putting her, Paul, the baby, and all of the mortals nearby in danger.

I hesitated for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out a way to explain the situation without everyone thinking I am absolutely crazy and belong in a house for crazies. "It's hard to explain," I whispered, my voice cracking a little bit. Not wanting to look them in the eye, I glanced around the rest of the room and noticed how many people were actually in it. "Also, I would rather explain it without this many people around. Preferably, with only you and Clint. Though I would be willing for Dr. Black to be there, along with the higher ups you pointed to earlier."

Both agents nodded, understanding my harsh situation. "Follow me and Natasha," Clint ordered. "We will deal with this in privacy."

 **Author's Note: Hello despite this being the end and I hope you enjoyed chapter fifteen. I think this was the first couple panic attack I included, though, with everything that has happened, it should have happened earlier. Though there was a couple that were not shown at night. Thanks to everyone that took their time to read this, especially those who went beyond that. Goodbye for now and I will be back again next week, as per usual.**


	16. Rope

They lead me over to an elevator, which presumably leads back to the main part of the SHIELD base and out of here. If not, that would be both weird and disappointing. Especially since they said something about meeting with the higher-ups. I would rather go to the higher-ups than have them come down to me. Plus, I still don't like elevators after the doors of death. Next time I'm going to request to take the stairs. Clint pulled out his badge and scanned it. The elevator made a beeping sound, distracting me from my thoughts. The things flashed green and the doors opened. We rushed in, myself wanting to get it over with, the others just wanting not to get the doors shut on them. It quickly shut its doors the second all three of us were in so there was no chance anyone could sneak on with us. Natasha went over to a little control panel on the side of the elevator and messed with it until the whole elevator lit up green and began to move.

Seconds later, the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened into an empty hall I had never seen before. Then again, I had not seen much of SHIELD yet, since I am still a newbie despite being level four. Hades, I've only been here for about three days and it feels like I've been living here my whole life. Finally realizing what open doors mean, I sprinted out of the elevator, putting as much distance between me and it as possible. Following my lead, the other two calmly strode out of the elevator. Once we were all out, the doors closed and the elevator disappeared. Something happened with the walls and it looked like the elevator never existed, which was good for me and my already panicked brain.

Clint looked up, then smirked, already beginning to pull something out of the utility belt. He must have a plan, and based on the smirk, the rest of us would most likely not like it. After digging in the pockets of the belt for a couple of moments, he pulled out a high tech grappling hook, one just as advanced as the ones from cabin nine. Taking a second look, I began to think that the grappling hook was even more advanced than the ones cabin nine used to cheat on the climbing wall. He gave Natasha a look that was somewhat like puppy dog eyes, though I guess they were more of baby bird eyes, and she nodded, rolling her eyes, annoyed with his antics.

"Back up," Natasha whispered as Clint began to swing the grappling hook around his head like a lasso. "It's much safer." Agreeing with her statement, both of us quickly retreating out of the grappling hooks reach. Clint continued to swing it around for a couple more seconds than swung the grappling part of the hook up towards the ceiling, leaving me confused at the movement. Why would he want to kill the ceiling? It is not like it did anything to him.

Looking up for the first time since we exited the elevator, I noticed that there was a vent cover on the ceiling above his head. Somehow, with accuracy I had only seen from the Apollo kids and the hunters, Clint had managed to throw the hook exactly so it would slip through the gaps without a sound, loop around them a couple of times, then hook on so it would not fall off and you could grapple up. The way it was done it looked strong enough to hold all of our weight at once. He still held the other end of the grappling hook, which was sort of like bicycle handles, in his hands. Actually, they looked more like motorcycle handles instead of bicycle handles. Holy Hera, did the gods seriously need to give us ADHD. Isn't there a better way to give us battle instincts? Now I'm getting jealous of Frank, he is only lactose intolerant. Then again, he is dead and I severely like ice cream, a treat worthy of the gods.

"Going up," he shouted over his shoulder at us before cranking the part in his hands like you would a motorcycle. I knew it was more like a motorcycle than a bicycle! No one probably cares and Natasha would probably wack me on the head for that remark. Breaking out of my thoughts, I began to pay attention again, hoping it would mean Natasha wouldn't kill me. Silently, the rope began to retract into the handles and he was pulled up to the ceiling, stopping a bit before he would hit his head. He flipped himself around so he was standing on the ceiling, feet firmly planted, one hand on the vent cover and the other dangling. Now, that is something I really want to learn. Guess paying attention is a good thing, though it is really hard to do. "Throw it."

Natasha pulled a screwdriver out of her utility belt and tossed it up to him, the thing hurtling through the air perfectly, cutting through aerodynamically with a perfect spin. Sadly, the screwdriver was a little far from his hand, but he was able to swing himself around and catch it. That means that her aiming must be a little off. Then again, from what I have seen, Clint was usually the long range sniper, while she went in close. Somehow, he flipped back over to his original position and began to unscrew the vent cover, upside down. Placing the screws in his pockets, he pushed open the unscrewed vent cover and moved it over to one side. Using his upper body strength, which he had a lot of from using high draw weight bows, he pulled himself into the vents and disappeared from view.

A rope came flying out from the vent without warning, stopping a foot away from the floor so no noise would be made, alerting others to our presence. It swung for a couple of moments then slowly came to a stop. Natasha shoved me towards it, unbalancing me for a couple of critical moments. I was close to the rope when she pushed it, so I grabbed on to help balance me like I would a vine, though it might have shaken Clint a little bit based off the rope dropping forward a bit. "Sorry," I called up, it still being a force of habit despite living alone for so long.

"It's fine," he replied. "Now, get a move on." Assuming he meant to get up there fast, I got a better grip on the rope and pulled my way up, Natasha following me. He handed Natasha the screwdriver from earlier and pulled the rope back up, stuffing it into his utility belt. I will most likely never figure out how they fit all that stuff in there. Sadly, as it seems like the hunter's tents, though mortals don't have godly magic. I'll have to try and swipe one from Clint or Natasha so I can study it later. Thought it most likely won't end well, it will be worth a try. Natasha broke me out of my thoughts, handing me the screwdriver and Clint passed the screws over to me. I placed the cover back on and screwed it back into place, making it seem like we never opened it up to sneak in earlier.

Once I passed Natasha the screwdriver, we were off towards Fury's office, which was two floors above where we entered the vents. We had to spider climb through the vent as it was small with no hand or foot holds, and straight up. By pressing our feet and hands against the walls of the vent, we somehow managed not to slip all the way down and inched our way up two floors through the walls. Once we were up there, I prayed to all the gods that we would never have to do that again. Most of them either hate me or are pranksters, so most likely I will end up having to do this hundreds more time, only going up, never down. Great.

After we somehow managed to get up two floors in the vents, it was easy moving through the ceiling to the opening in Fury's office. "We will walk in," Natasha whispered. "Clint, find the closest opening to Fury's office that is in a hall." He nodded and took off at a rapid speed, not bothering to even make sure we were following. Assuming he knew where he was going, we shot off after him, not wanting to lose him again.

Suddenly, he stopped. Natasha almost ran into him and I almost ran into her when he stopped suddenly. "Here," he explained, pointing at something in front of him. "Pass the screwdriver." She passed the screwdriver to him and he quickly opened it up, much faster than I was able to do so far. I will get better and will be able to open it faster than him in no time. He just had more practice, but I'm younger and have demigod instincts on my side. Wow, I never realized how competitive I am.

He moved over so that myself and Natasha were on one side of the opening and he was on the other. After he tossed the rope down, he gestured at us to go down first, though I have no clue why. Once we had made it down, he tied some complicated knot around the vent cover that attached to his utility belt. Dropping down so when he fell the cover went back in place, he slid out of the opening. With a thud, the cover went in place and he hanged over the floor, ten feet up. Taking the screws and screwdriver, he screwed the vent cover back in like it was nothing. Untieing one of the knots he created, he dropped all the way down to the floor, no longer handing above it. With a simple tug on the rope, the elaborate knot neatly fell apart and the rope landed next to him on the floor.

I gave him a look of confusion as he put it away, surprised at how the knot collapsed and he managed to screw the vent cover on like that. Never had I ever seen anything like that before, no matter how crazy I had seen people go with knots. Clint noticed the incredulous look I was giving him and explained, chuckling, "I was in the circus." He said it as if it would explain it all to me and not leave me still confused. Plus, when you stay something like that, it is almost never true. He continued to chuckle maniacally, even more so when he saw I was still confused.

With a glance at Natasha, the two shared a small smile and Clint stopped chuckling like a maniac. Seeing that if nothing would happen Clint would start cackling again, Natasha opened her mouth. "Lead the way," she ordered. "You brought us here, now take us to Fury." I thought she meant that he brought us to this hall, though there was a little more to it. Clint was the one who brought her to SHIELD and the one that convinced her to bring me in instead of killing me like she wanted to. So it didn't have a single meaning, it had a double meaning. He brought us to the places in SHIELD as he usually led the way, and he also brought both of us in to SHIELD. Wow, I would have never thought that they were gonna kill me. I thought they were gonna leave me alone until they thought I might have potential. I knew Clint had been here longer than Natasha, but I would have never thought he brought her in. That, and he is a much better judge of character than I thought.

Minutes later, the three of us were standing in front of the door to Fury's office, seeing that Clint had us run all the way there, taking every shortcut imaginable. Natasha and I stood there at the door normally while Clint had his ear against the door, eavesdropping. After a minute of Clint listening in on the conversation went by, I began to get even more impatient. "Why in Hades do you have to listen in and we have to wait?" I asked, not caring that I was whining. "My ADHD is acting up, and badly." I know it was a poor excuse, but I wanted something that was not a lie, just in case. Both him and Natasha were living lie detectors, literally. My ADHD was acting up, seeing that my eyes were darting around the hall like crazy and all four of my limbs were tapping the floor and wall at rapid speeds.

Clint sighed, and told us, "From what I can hear, Fury, Coulson, and Hill are inside. Are you willing to let both Coulson and Hill know this? Otherwise, we should come back later. I can tell that what they are talking about is important and I'm not sure if interrupting them is the right idea." That is true, as if the higher-ups are in an important conversation, we should not interrupt them. But, I have never care about authority. Plus, this is important and I don't feel like waiting.

Both of them stared at me creepily, waiting for my executive decision. That was weird, as usually, they do not let me make decisions, as I am the youngest and newest at SHIELD. With a roll of my eyes, I gave a slight nod. I really am impatient, plus, I could not care what the higher-ups think. The gods have already labeled me as impertinent, who cares what a couple of mortal adults think

No expression from Natasha and a hint of a smirk appeared on Clint's face before it went back to no expression in a second. Guess neither of them cared about what the adults think either. Though Natasha is much better at hiding her thought than Clint. But, I'm good at reading people, so it does not matter if it looks like she didn't even twitch to an amateur. Clint knocked on the door and Natasha pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Requesting access for Romanoff, Barton, and Jackson to enter FO. Repeat, Romanoff, Barton, and Jackson are requesting access to FO."

I could hear someone slam a button through the walkie-talkie and the grey doors with the black SHIELD sign and Fury's name opened, without any creaking. Guess Fury's stuff was well maintained as every other door here that opened on their own creaked. "Whaddaya want?" Fury asked, scowling. "This is an important meeting, way above your clearance level. It is for nines and above."

"With all due respect, sir, you let us in," Clint respond cheekily. "Also, you would want to know about a possibility of PTSD.

 **Author's Note: Here I am with the cliffhangers again. I love them, they are so fun to write. Now, thanks for the over one hundred follows, eighty favorites and twenty reviews. It has made my day every time each one happens, and my day has been made more than one hundred times, despite this story barely being that old. Thanks to all the readers once again and I hope you have a great day/night.**


	17. Aliens

Fury's dark brown eyelid slowly closed and opened again, his slow blink giving away his surprise and interest from his otherwise emotionless face. It sort of reminded me of when Beckendorf did that after I had begun to talk too fast. Though, Beckendorf had two eyes, no one. Actually, with the trench coat and eyepatch, Fury looks like a space pirate. Maybe he is, though if he was, why in Hades would he ever pick Earth to settle on. Deciding, that debating if Fury was a space pirate or no was for another time, I turned back to trying to fully interpret Fury's face. Thankfully I had dealt with plenty of emotionless demigods before like Nico and Reyna, so I was able to decipher Fury's face. Projecting a blank face toward him with an annoyed and bored attitude, he quickly took inventory of the situation.

Giving me a sharp nod, Fury ordered, "We will discuss this in this room. All six of us will stay, each of us needing to know this. The only one that you could have a case against would be Hill, and she's staying. So move your butts, pull up three chairs and sit down at the table." His somehow frightening one eyed glare got both Clint and Natasha to stop rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet and head over to the chairs. It didn't frighten me, but I have seen the death glare of the personification of death, so that made sense. Well, Thanatos didn't glare that much, but his employer, which is my uncle Hades, has a scary glare, fit for the ruler of ghosts. Mine was even scarier, the worst glare in the whole world of greeks.

Seeing the confused look that both assassins were giving me, along with how they were projecting to get moving, quickly, I stopped analyzing the room and got a chair. Easily hoisting the small wooden chair over my head, I walked over to the space in between where Clint and Natasha put their chairs and placed mine there. Vaulting over the top of it, I landed nicely on my butt and settled down for the interrogation. Sadly, I would have to face the interrogation with a throbbing butt for landing it directly on wood with a very thin cushion.

After all the surprise from my skills had left their faces, Coulson grumbled, "We need to figure out everything the kid can do, his education levels, and the languages he speaks." An emotion quickly passed through his entire face, eyes, mouth, and all, but it disappeared so quick I never got a chance to figure it out. Coulson swiveled around so that he was facing Fury instead of Clint. "The kid is only 18 years old while the rule book says one must be 21 and have a GED before they can join SHIELD. And you want him to be an assassin, killing people!" Steely blue eyes stared at Fury, unblinking and hard. Of course, they had nothing on Thalia's blue eyes which would have been dancing with lightning or Annabeth's grey eyes which would be both stormy and steely.

Before Fury could respond, I growled, "You disregard me because of my age, old man. That means nothing, absolutely nothing. I have seen death. I have killed. I have seen my whole family, all my friends, and my girlfriend, just disappear on my seventeenth birthday. You think you have the right to tell me I am too young!" Done with him, I twisted my chair so he would be in my blind spot. Grumbling under my breath, I added, "I led an army of about forty into war against thousands of monsters. No person there was older than eighteen." Knowing with that rant I had said my part, I leaned back and relaxed, waiting for the next part in the verbal spar. Oh, I wish I had Leo's tool belt, then I might be able to gain popcorn. Or my old picture of everyone after the battle, still happy that we won, before we counted our losses.

Natasha noticed my subtle gestures about leaving the party to her, thankfully taking the metaphorical bait. I had eavesdropped on the rumor mill and had heard that she had been training for around thirty years. "The Russians didn't care about age. Sure, they were the baddies and we are the goodies, but eighteen still is a lot older than nine." A distracted look crossed her face, as if she was remembering some long lost past. "I started at eight, almost nine." Oh, she was remembering her times with the Russians. "I first killed at 11." Wow, that is young, most demigods don't start that young. Well, Annabeth had killed her first monster at seven, Jason probably was similar. But most of us started at around thirteen.

Despite the fact that myself, Natasha, and Coulson would be content with continuing this argument for a much longer period of time, the other people in the room decided it was best to move on. Clint, Fury, and Hill all didn't care about age, while Coulson was definitely against myself and Natasha on it. "You three, the argument is over. Coulson, if you ain't good with this, you won't stay as their handler, I'll put Hill in the position." He spared a glance from looking straight forward at me to turn to his left to look at Hill, who gave him a slight nod in approval, fine with taking over the position. "Now, boy, what was the cause of the panic."

"No pockets in the clothes." That got me a look of confusion basically from everyone in the room. That isn't something most people have panic attacks about. It's a weird phobia and not something most get PTSD from. Unsure about how to deal with the attention from all of these adults that probably could kill me at a moments notice, I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and began to fiddle with her. I had always fiddled with pens due to ADHD, which was the cause of me losing half of them. I would accidentally fling them across the room and never get them back. "Riptide always comes back to my pocket. Without pockets, I can't bring Riptide and Riptide won't come back."

"Riptide?" Clint questioned, confused. "Who's that, your boyfriend?" I really hope he was joking, but if he and Natasha were serious about him growing up in the circus, he most likely wouldn't be bothered by this stuff anyway. Circus's are most likely filled with people of all different minorities, those who think differently than normal. That is part of what is important in making a circus. Plus, if runaways go there, there is most likely a lot of people kicked out for not agreeing with viewpoints. Like a devout catholic kicking a kid out for being bisexual, which I had heard is a sin. Whatever, I'm polytheistic and I'm pretty sure almost all the gods are bisexual. Zeus and Apollo I know have both like both boys and girls, plus, as they had been around so long they must have liked both at one point.

Flipping the chair around by full out jumping it so that I would be facing Clint, I deadpanned, "I literally just mentioned I had a girlfriend." Stopping there for a second, I realized that didn't matter. There were bisexuals out there, along with pansexuals like me. "Actually, that does not matter, I'm Pan. But, according to my dead girlfriend's cousins sword, Jack, Riptide is a girl. Then again, she was made by Zoe Nightshade, who is a girl, so I guess it makes sense." I'm still confused about that, I never thought swords had genders. Maybe talking swords do and the rest don't. I still think that Riptide is xe, not she, being neither gender as a sword. Realizing I was rambling both mentally and in real life due to Clint's get-to-the-point gesture, I asked, "Wait, you want to know what Riptide is."

Both Clint and Natasha facepalmed, their hands hitting their heads so fast and hard you could easily hear it, while Fury and Hill looked like they wanted to but knew they couldn't in order to keep up their image. Especially the super scary and badass image they had painted of themselves for the newbies, like me. I had only been here for almost three days, awake. Coulson though isn't keeping up an image, it is really him since there were no flashes of amusement or wants to facepalm in his looks. "Yes!" most of them sighed in exasperation.

I stopped fiddling with Riptide and placed xer onto the table. "This is Riptide," I explained when they looked at the pen, confused. Picking xer back up, I took the cap off and placed it in my pocket before carefully laying Riptide onto the dark oak table. The light bounced off the celestial bronze and Olympian silver and it lit up the whole room. It may be unlikely that others would peek into the office, I tend to be a bit worried and paranoid when it comes to the mortal and immortal world mixing, especially when I am not good with manipulating the mist. My sense were on overdrive in order to make sure no one would peak through the windows and see xer.

Hearing footsteps, which easily could have been my imagination due to how hard I was listening for them, I jumped up and shut the blinds, wanting as little people as possible to see Riptide. Feeling Riptide return to my pocket, I decided to return to my seat. I was mentally cackling, waiting for their surprise as Riptide had vanished from the table and appeared in my pocket. As I sat down, I glanced around the table to gain a glimpse of their most likely hilarious expressions. Coulson, was mad, really mad, and wanted to figure things out. Fury was interested, most likely wanting to figure out a way to replicate it. Hill was surprised and had no clue what was happening. No aliens for her but aliens for both Fury and Coulson. Fury had encountered and made bonds or talked to more aliens than Coulson. Thor and Loki do not count as aliens as they are part of the nine worlds. Aliens from other places, ones that should not have been here.

Slowing down from short glances at individuals, I first looked at Natasha, continuing the pattern clockwise around the table. She seemed to be surprised, confused and wanted to know more, thirsty for knowledge on what she perceives as new technology. Instead, it is magic that has been around for many millennia, but I was not going to mention that to her. No telling people about the gods and aliens unless absolutely necessary, the fewer people who know, the better. Clint didn't look surprised, acting as relaxed as he would be if he saw it every third Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Guess the circus bit probably isn't a lie. He most likely had seen things like xer there before. Maybe there were some magicians or demigods in his troup that didn't care about keeping secrets. Or he has messed with plenty of mutants with magical powers of enchantment and what not.

"I'm not gonna even bother askin' how ya got that," Fury told me, not bothering to sugar coat it. "I'm assuming that the Kree and Skrulls and whatever other aliens visited Earth in the 1990s left some tech behind and you got your hands on it." Kree and Skrulls, those aren't from any myth I have ever heard of. But, he said alien, plus, the thing probably didn't occur in New York, so Chiron would have never mentioned that extraterrestrials exist. Which they do, since there are the ones from the nine worlds, these ones, and more. Well, that leaves me to wonder even more. There was the case of the missing kid of one of the few demigods who managed to grow up. Annabeth had said that Chiron wanted to collect the legacy of Apollo when his mother died of cancer, but he disappeared. That was during the 1990s, maybe he was abducted by aliens. And he was not affected due to not being in the nine worlds. There might be another person with godly blood out there, alive!

Hill saw my confused expression and whispered, "He wants you to him what it does." Guess she is good at translating her bosses expressions, she must have been here for a while. I gave her a small nod and smile in thanks before turning to face the director, who has had a very personal encounter with aliens, seemingly. At least, that is what his sad and longing expression is telling me. Maybe he was good friends with one of the aliens and had not seen him/her since. Maybe dated them, as I could see him fiddle with a messed with pager from the 1990s. A way to contact the aliens, perhaps. He wanted to use it, but knew he could not.

Taking a deep breath, I began to start to figure out how to explain it without revealing the world of immortals, though it probably didn't matter much as it was basically gone. "Not alien tech, magic," I started. "You know mutants are real and some mutants can do magic. There are some other magic users out there, but I'm not gonna reveal them to you. If you are wondering, it does not matter because they are on our side. The sword is half bronze, half silver." That was a new development, something that had happened once I joined SHIELD. Guess the blade knew I would need to harm mortals, or the gods are still out there and wanted to be helpful in my life for once. "Riptide is charmed to be able to switch forms, the two forms being pen and sword. All I need to do is remove or place the cap back on, which always appears in my pocket. The blade does the same if I lose it for a bit, it comes back to my pocket in pen form. That's all."

Tipping the chair back so I almost fell over, I waited for a response from the five flabbergasted agents.

 **Author's Note: Here we are again, at the end of another chapter by PJCKMCACSKSA. Oh, I love the term flabbergasted. It is just so fun to say and the meaning is wonderful. As a fellow teen, I believe Percy would appreciate the word flabbergasted, so I had him use it in his thoughts. Anyway, off the word flabbergasted, I hope you enjoyed the chapter today. (And the use of the word flabbergasted.) Aso, special thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, or followed and normal thanks to all of you that have bothered to even read this.**


	18. Shock

Clint was the first one to break out of his shock, which I really should have been expected. He was in the circus, there is plenty of weirdos there and he probably has met some odd mutants over time. Circus's attract crazies and you can easily use mutant powers in the circus and it won't seem out of the ordinary. I mean, I had heard of this guy called the Incredible Nightcrawler who could teleport in a circus, that probably wasn't fake based off his looks. But, most people don't come from the circus and are as open-minded, such as Coulson. He, on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint, with how pale his face was and how I could see veins dancing in his veins. Actually, he looked like a crazed evil maniac who's plan had somehow managed to work, specifically a magical one, as those are the ones with weird eyes. Seriously, they were white with a black iris and red veins popping out and dancing around.

Moving away from that side of the table, I looked straight ahead of me at Director Fury, whose expression was probably the most interesting out of all of theirs. Not expecting not denying, not open, but not closed. A mixture of paradoxes, as Annabeth would say. The director seemed calm and indifferent on the outside, along with a little spaced out, which is to be expected. Of course, with how he was on the inside, he should be a little spaced out, as I had said. On the inside, if you looked a little deeper, which is kind of hard, Fury had retreated into his head in order to comprehend the amazingness that is my sword, previously _Heracles_ and Zoe's. Mainly Zoe's, _Heracles_ didn't deserve her or the sword. Hill, was the opposite of Fury, as she was openly shocked and confused, not bothering to try and hide it. She probably didn't have enough experience to hide it, plus, I would be able to see through it anyway. Those that are less trained are easier to read. Also, I can read sons of the god of lies faces, I can easily read that of mortals.

The only other female in the room, Natasha, was handling things quite differently than the rest of the agents. She had already jumped out of her chair and was pacing, going back and forth across the small room, all while muttering to herself about how it didn't make sense and about Russian witches, especially Baba Yaga. I wonder who Baba Yaga was, most likely an ancient Russian witch, the stuff of tall tales and myths. Fake myths, like Atlantis, not real myths, like demigods. Natasha was not one to sit still and comprehend it mentally in these situations, she was one to go out and act first, ask questions later when they were weak and she was in a dominant position. Since there was no one she could attack with this, everyone being her superior in the room except for me, she had reverted to moving around, which is actually a good idea. Moving would make her blood move around, stimulating her brain, making it easier to think. I think, I was never the smart one.

Myself and Clint reverted to having a thumb war again while waiting for the others to break out of shock. It was sort of boring sitting there with nothing to do, waiting to be dismissed and take our partner with us. Suddenly, a bang echoed throughout the room as a chair hit the hard floor, the person in it for some reason not trying to stop it. Well, the person in the chair couldn't prevent it, as they had passed out due to hyperventilation, which can happen when you are extremely stressed out, in shock, or have specific anxiety disorders. The Apollo kids would rant about these things for hours when demigods had passed out due to similar reasons. It was not fun to watch, as they would vent their anger by ranting at the person nearest to them. I tended to be the unlucky one, as I liked to stay in the med bay with the people healing. I have always blamed myself, I'm the most powerful, I should be able to save them and prevent their injuries and deaths. I still think that and have not come to terms with their deaths. I could never, I want to stay with them and help them as much as possible after not protecting them earlier. It made me an easy target for the rants, especially since I wasn't one to run my sword through them if they annoyed me, which both Clarisse and Thalia would do with their spears. I miss them, all of them, even the bullies like Drew. I've lost everything, this is my only chance. If they don't except me due to this, I'm back to where I was earlier, with no one to live for other than their memories which wouldn't want me to go out like that.

Clint gave me a look, telling me with his expression to stop whatever pity party I started having with myself and help him. Breaking out of my depressing thoughts, I ran with him over to the fallen chair after both of us got over the initial shock and jump that came with the noise. Noticing that the person in it, Coulson, was in fact out cold, we exchanged looks of panic and frustration. "What should we do," I whispered, done with being the cause of peoples deaths. Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena, every demigod in existence, they were all on me. My fault, but at least they were demigods and prepared to die young. Coulson, while I may not like him, is just mortal. He deserves to live. I won't have another death on me, it would be on me. He would be dying of shock, a shock that was caused by me, and only me.

Looking around the room in a panic to save him (Speaking of which, shock isn't a good way for a really good and high up agent to die), we noticed that no one else was in a situation to help us. None of them were as bad as him, of course, but none was in a good position. Fury had retreated into his head, Hill was completely spaced out and staring at the wall, Natasha was pacing back and forth like a madman, mumbling Russian curses under her breath. Yeah, none of them would be able to help the two of us, the only level headed guys in the room. And neither of us are that level headed, so something is wrong, I believe. "None of you leave the room," Clint ordered, looking at each one separately, despite knowing there would be no response or acknowledgment of his existence. "We are taking Coulson to the med bay. We will be back soon." Giving everyone a glare, he gestured at me to help him pick up the chair. "It will be easier," he had said. Thankfully, despite Coulson's heaviness due to muscle mass, not fat, both of us were strong enough to pick up both him in the chair. With myself walking backwards and Clint navigating, I gave everyone a steely death glare as we left the room, just in case Clint's didn't work out. Mine's better than the god of wars flaming eyes, it definitely better than a mortal's.

Slowly but steadily, the two of us made it into the med bay with no incidents or bumps and plopped the passed out Coulson's chair down next to an empty bed. As Clint went to get one of the workers in the med bay, I sat down on one of the chairs next to Coulson, waiting. I had never been alone with an unconscious mortal before and had absolutely no clue of what to do in the situation. "This is Sirona Alexander, she is one of the people that work in the med bay. Her area of expertise is with comas and other dealings of unconsciousness. We can leave Coulson with her, he'll be in good hands." Based on the tone of his voice and comfortableness, Clint seemed to trust her to do a good job.

Despite his reassurance, I still took a moment to examine the woman and figure her out, then I nodded. The person had been cleared by my awesome reading mortal skills. While I didn't like Coulson that much, I wouldn't want him hurt, especially since it seems like Natasha and Clint both like him. We left the med bay through the vents in order to gain some sense of normalcy and dropped down into the office. It had felt like so long since we had done so, and by now, it felt weird to walk on the floor. In a situation this cuckoo, I'd rather at least go from place to place normally, at least, what was normal for us. For most people, the hall are normal, not the vents. Then again, no one at SHIELD is normal, definitely not myself, Clint, or Natasha. Though it might have been more of Clint rubbing off on her for Natasha.

In the time we had been gone escorting Coulson, all three of them had come to an understanding and most likely had conversed with each other, which was probably a good thing in the long run. If they had done it earlier things might even have gone better with no fainting and almost death. Well, death is still possible, the guy is a mortal, not as durable as my people. But we can't change the past, even Kronos does not have the power to do that, and he's the Titan of time. The most powerful ruler of time in the mythological world, Cronos, a primordial, is only able to stop, speed up, or slow down time on a universal scale, that's the limits for everyone. Though for most the limit is a little bit of a smaller radius than the whole universe. Primordials are extremely strong, as I should know. I have faced three of them, Gaea, Tarturus, and Nyx. Anyway, even in the mythological world, time travel is not possible, sadly. Time travel is like going sub-atomic, it just not possible.

Awkwardly, I asked, "If Coulson fainted in this situation, are you sure he should be our handler?" Since, if a man faints just looking at a sword, it will be way worse when he sees the swords prowess in battle. It most likely wouldn't end well for all four of us, Coulson having fainted and the rest of us not having back up. Not everyone can handle the godly world, especially if they are not clearsighted. Rachel and my mom were able to take, Luke's mom was not. Coulson probably isn't able to either, and I don't want to see another person end up like Luke's mom. That gal is weird, really weird.

Fury contemplated the situation I gave him for a couple of moments before moving closer to Hill and having a hushed conversation with her. "Hill is going to be your group handler and handler for any mission you go on. Neither Barton nor Romanoff can be your handler due to being in the field with you, though Barton is still technically your handler, Hill will be monitoring the comms like Coulson would have originally. But if you lot split up and there are two or three missions going on at once, Hill will take Jackson, Coulson will take the others. Good?" All four of us nodded, being fine with these new arrangements, it worked well for everyone. Hill got to work with the pair that had been named the wonder twins and a demigod, though she didn't know that, Clint and Natasha got a back up handler who could handle a lot of things while still keeping their old one, and I got a handler who would not faint because of my powers.

"Anything else to tell us?" Hill asked, knowing it would be easier to do everything at once. Better now than discover during a mission or have to go back later, as we could interrupt something even more important. Such as a meeting with _the World Security Council_ , Clint had warned me about those bothersome monsters in the vents. If they got a hold of me, it would not end well. They didn't support mutants, which didn't help much. Fury supposedly had to hide all mutants from them and keep the fact that he had people with powers working for him a secret. Then again, his secrets had secrets. Though, I have had enough experience with the Stolls to be able to see right through him. I wasn't gonna mention that though.

"Elevators," I blurted out, getting me questioning looks from everyone. That statement made no sense, looking back on it. No context, nothing, nada. It was a word, one that generated confusion. "I had a bad experience with elevators, I don't like being in them, especially rides that take twelve minutes or longer. I'd rather take the stairs, it's easier and bring back less bad memories." I'm fast enough to go through the stairs as well as an elevator. Or I could just mist travel, it would be faster. Though it is raining. Or ride Blackjack or Mrs. O'leary. I have many options for transportation, though they wouldn't know that. Fury nodded, noting it down on a piece of paper he had pulled out of nowhere. Taking a peek at it, I could see that he had somehow been jotting down everything since we had entered and his own thoughts on Riptide. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to figure it out. If he did, I would have to pull a trick with the mist. I would rather not do that, plus, I'm not good at manipulating the mist. My two female cousins, yes, me and the rest of the males, no.

There was a couple of minutes of silence. No one knew what to say and it was extremely awkward. I was tempted to yell, "Awkward silence," but I felt that it wouldn't be a good idea with assassins in the room. Seeing that it was silent, Fury assumed that we were all done with the conversation and said, "Dismissed. Also, Barton level 8, Romanoff, 7, Jackson, 4." I had been bumped up 2 levels, the others, only 1. The three of us left through the door, as when dismissed by the director, you get out of there as fast as possible. There are stories and not good ones. Also, if we didn't listen to him, we might get a bad trial mission. Such as one in the desert where I have to use a bow and hit a moving target from a mile away. Bad brain, bad brain, don't think about that.

Sharing a secret smirk, the three of us broke out into a sprint, well a sprint for the humans, a jog for me, towards the room where they made the badges. I made sure to add it to my mental map, figure out the difference between vents and halls. We had traveled through this exact route, same starting place and same finish, just one in the vents and one in the halls. Deciding to press a little harder, the other two had to work much harder to match my speed until they couldn't anymore, reaching the breaking point. Noting their breaking points, I ran at exactly that speed so that we would be running at the top speed of the slowest one in our crew. It would be a good exercise for them and a sort of pace training for me.

When we arrived, I was still breathing easily while both Clint and Natasha were panting, Natasha a little more since we were running at her top speed, which makes sense. According to Annabeth, biology proves that men can run faster than women, which I still think is an excuse for when I beat her when we race. Either way, I was easily the fastest, then Clint, then Natasha, which might be because of age. I'm still in my teens while both adults are in their thirties, Natasha six years older than Clint. Though speed doesn't matter, you just gotta be fast enough to live in life or death situations. Also, both of them had only had practice against humans and are humans, I'm not, I'm half god, trained with children of the fastest god and nymphs. Somehow I could streamline through the air while running as good as I can while swimming.

Glancing at each other, the assassins pasted their masks on and made their panting almost impossible to notice, even for the trained eye. Hoping they were ready to go, I pulled open the door, hoping that Shara wouldn't be there. That wouldn't end well for any of us, with Clint's ignorance, Shara's flirting, and Natasha's jealousy.

 **Author's Note: Hey, old readers, and new readers. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, along with all of the previous ones. In my opinion, observant Percy is one of the best ones and I like to see how he would view people's reactions. It gives information both on him and the people he is observing in his unique view as both a man and a child. Anyway, with all that is going on and Clint, Natasha, and Percy being in the middle of it, they need to be a little higher up. Also, I do technically have creative license, which means I can change what I want. Also, the first chapter of three thousand words, it's a personal record. Celebrations aside, thanks for reading and have a good week.**


	19. Costume

Maybe the fates have decided to be nice with me for once in my since I had just had a panic attack in front of multiple mortals. Somehow, Shara was not in the room, instead, it was a raven-haired male to my relief. The guy didn't look surprised to see us as he just took our badge and went over to the computer without talking, not even asking. It was weird, as sure, the gods did stuff like that, but their gods, not random people. Plus, when it comes to people in this job, there is bound to many with personal space issues. Not sure how they thought this guy was going to go well with them.

The not talking bit was weird, as most people tend to at least greet people or ask for them to take off their badge, not just grab it. Seriously, only gods pull that type of schist, everyone else, even the Ares cabin is polite enough to alert you before barging into your personal space. Except if there is a fight, but that's the exception. Shaking my head, I took a closer look at his face and neck, noticing that there seemed to be many past injuries near his mouth and his voice box. Not being able to speak could be a possibility. Despite never meeting anyone who was mute, I had heard tales in the horror known as the school system. Teachers hated them as much as they hated dyslexics. Clint slowly moved closer, making to sure to stay where the guy could easily see him while Natasha and I stepped back. Neither of us would be able to communicate with him, well, get responses. Mute does not usually mean deaf, despite most people thinking that.

Both of them waved their hands like crazy, moving them in odd patterns, presumably sign language. Most likely he was telling him about the changes, especially changes in handler and design. Supposedly there would be some things that needed to be changed for what Fury was doing.

Clint made his way back over to us, with visible confusion on his face. "What is wrong with SHIELD," he muttered as he did so. Speaking up, he explained, "SHIELD decided to teach him SEE instead of ASL when he became mute. The least commonly known sign language." In a low voice, he added, "Thankfully I learned all three when I went deaf." Shaking his head, he shook those memories out of his head. "Code name?" he asked me.

That was not a question I had expected him to ask me. I guess you need a code name when you become a field agent. After debating about it for a couple more moments, I stated, "Triton. Greek god and someone with water powers." A trident made of ice appeared in my hands and I subconsciously started twirling it in my hands. Wow, I shouldn't start randomly making weapons out of thin air.

Natasha looked at me strangely. Quickly, I transformed the trident into water vapor while developing an innocent look on my face. Thought it wasn't the trident. "Percy, why are you glowing." I'm glowing?

Even if the major gods are gone, maybe some of the power was left. A blessing waiting for a tribute. Well, the fates know the future, they could have told Triton to bless me and make the blessing take effect when I say his name. This was the first time I had said any water god's name after the deaths. "A blessing," I whispered, refusing to elaborate.

Shaking her head, Natasha pushed Clint at the mute dude so he could tell him what the name was. Minutes later, three new badges were handed to us, truly a different style. They were all black with a grey shield in the background, instead of just a plain black background. The words were white, not grey. Mine said, "Percy Jackson, Triton, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, 4." Natasha's said, "Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, 7." Clint's said, "Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, 8."

Raven hair shook his hands again in odd patterns with random spaces. "Name, code name, handler, group handler, level," Clint translated for the mute dude. That rhymed, huh, never thought about that. With a small smile, Raven pushed us out the door into the empty hall. But, he pushed us into a hall different from the one we entered in. It was a dead end with a panel on the wall and a door near it. Looked a little haunted or as if it hadn't been used in years.

Pulling the door open, it revealed stairs to a small room with a closet. Both Clint and Natasha looked into the room with shock, as if never expecting to see it in their lifetimes. Maria Hill appeared behind all of us, saying, "Upgrade for all of you." I'm not even going to pretend we didn't jump, as we did. I was the highest jumper at probably four feet, seeing that I hit the ceiling. Once the older agents comprehended her statement, they looked at her with more shock, jaws hitting the floor.

Noticing I was the only one with the ability to move at the moment, Hill grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet like portion of the room, making sure that the door was fully open so the other two could pear in easily. There were five sections, four of them labeled with a season, the last having a giant question mark. Turns out that question mark meant public.

She sent me at summer first, telling me to start and that she was sending in Clint to help. True to her word, Clint popped into the closet and began to help me make decisions for uniforms, making sure I got everything I needed, used the controls correctly and helped me find things with pockets. For the seasons, I took black clothes like he suggested while making sure there was a slight hint of blue on it. He did the same thing after me with the seasons, using purple instead of blue along with a couple of other different choices, before joining me at the one which was now labeled public.

Public confused me, as I thought we were supposed to stay in the shadows. When I asked him, his eyes widened and he said, "The team." Sending a questioning glare at him, he elaborated. "Fury is creating a team to protect the Earth. He's planning to use Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America. He also wants myself and Natasha there as spies, ranged attacks, and liaisons with SHIELD. I guess he decided you should be part of it too. So go all out here, create a superhero costume."

Smiling, I did exactly as he instructed. With a blue and green color scheme, along with a little black, I created my dream superhero costume, both practical and awesome. Despite demigods being in the shadows, we have always considered ourselves superheroes and while bored have created many different designs for superhero costumes. Then, I saw an extra tab not there before, one dealing with animals. Quickly tapping it, I created armor for both the hellhound and pegasus.

As Clint worked on creating his costume, Natasha joined us in the closet, working at the four season sections. Working quickly, she arrived at public seconds after Clint finished. Sadly, she used practically the same thing as she had for each season, just adding a red belt which she couldn't before as it would be too noticeable. Thank Zeus for Clint has been in the circus, as he created a cool superhero costume instead of just using the same bland old thing, barely.

Together, the three of us walked out of the closet towards Hill. "We'll give you three of each season and two of the public in two days. Now, it's about 8, so I would suggest grabbing something to eat and going to sleep. In five days you are going on a trial mission, so you'll want to get up early to prepare." As if it was an afterthought, she mentioned, "There are cheese and regular burgers."

Sharing a look, Clint and I took off running, Natasha following behind us for a bit before deciding it wasn't worth it. She slowed down to a walk and muttered, "Idiots," before taking a turn into a hallway we missed.

Running into the mess hall, we noticed Natasha calmly sitting at one of the benches eating a normal burger. Turning around with wide eyes, Clint told me, "We missed a turn and went around the long way." Based on his face, he didn't realize this till now. Grumbling we both went to get a cheeseburger to cheer us up.

Of course, Natasha didn't appreciate our wish not to be taunted about this. "Slow and steady wins the race," she called out at our backs. Everyone else in the mess hall backed away as we turned around slowly, Clint holding a throwing card, myself, a water bottle.

While I used the water to shackle her to the table, making her unable to move or twist in any fashion, it all unbreakable, Clint readied his card. I gave him the smallest of nods, telling him to throw the card. It went hurtling through the air towards her chest…

A **uthor's Note: That's it. I shall leave you pondering how Natasha will survive the card. It has metal surrounding the perimeter, so it can inflict serious damage when it hits. Clint never misses, so did he aim so that it will only bruise, or will it be intercepted? You'll find out next week, so goodbye for now and see you later.**


	20. Monsters

A rectangular shield, seven feet by four feet, made of wood, covered in kevlar, and rimmed with iron landed right in front of Natasha with a bang. The metal rimmed card continued on its path toward Natasha, bouncing off the middle of the shield, barely denting it. Well, if kevlar can handle bullets, it easily can handle a small metal rimmed throwing card. Speaking of throwing cards, how the Hades had Clint got one. From my knowledge, those things have never existed, and the Hephaestus kids made anything you could imagine. While I was pondering the existence of throwing cards, Hill walked out from behind the shield and picked up the card, glaring at both Clint and myself.

Tossing the card back at Clint with a soft underhand toss, she hissed, "You children." Turning around, she picked up the shield, which must have been way lighter than it looked, and spun it in a circle on her finger. Spinning on her finger, the shield retracted it's parts towards the middle, leaving her with a shield that wasn't seven by four, but one that was two and a half by one and could easily be strapped onto her back. As I thought she would, she slung the shield over her shoulder in order to both protect her back and transport the shield easily. A leather strap kept the black shield from falling off. The shield thing was definitely one of the best tech ideas SHIELD had had, going with their nickname, protected the back, was easily able to shrink and expand, light, and wouldn't stand out too much. Using kevlar on it was easily one of the best ideas they could have had. This was making me really want one of those shields. If monsters used bullets and I knew about it, I would have had cabin nine making these in bulk. "Now, Percy, release Natasha." Muttering more to herself, she added, "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you are already almost killing each other. I knew I was going to regret taking the job as a handler."

Sighing, I waved a hand and all the ice surrounding turned to water vapor, letting me have a little bit of fun wetting her with what was basically steam, came over to me, turned to liquid water, and drenched me. It felt so good and energized me more than the cheeseburger could have ever had. Fully waking up for the first time at SHIELD, seeing that I didn't want them to know that much, plus, me at full energy was a lot, I quickly dried both myself and the cheeseburger, along with the floor, but not bothering to do so to what of the splash landed on Clint. I would not start drying people off now, I wouldn't do so to any of my cousins, my girlfriend, my mom, or anyone else, I'm not gonna start with a mortal who is fourteen years older than me and I've known for only five days, despite him being my friend and superior. "Sorry," I mumbled dejectedly, towards both Natasha and Hill, Natasha for restraining her, Hill for acting as immature as I did. While most don't consider me an adult, I'm still technically eighteen and a legal adult. I knew I overreacted, but I've been antsy with no monster attacks for five days. It's also making me bored, I'm not used to not fighting for more than two hours, so I want to move, fight, something.

Clint made no move to apologize, standing his ground firmly. When we all stared at him, waiting, Natasha and Hill glaring, myself not as I don't want to scare him, he snapped. "She was the one who started it, insulting us when we were down," he snarled, not bothering to worry about his tone to the third in command of his organization. "The most important thing and the first thing SHIELD taught us was not to do that. It's what separates us from the villains and mercenaries. What makes us heroes. We take them down fast, with as little pain on their part as possible. They make it hurt, make it lengthy, hit us when we have already surrendered. We don't. I'm not going to apologize for fighting over something that goes against the fundamental rules of being a hero. And that's what we are supposed to be." Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room. Looking back on it, I'm imagining a purple cape with a black H on it, sort of like Supermans, flying behind him. With the way he was walking, it was in the most dramatic of ways, sort of like how superheroes would walk with a building blowing up behind them like in movies. Taking his bow, he shot an arrow, grappling up to the ceiling and entering the vents. The vent cover was already off, making me think he had prepared for a situation like this, not knowing when it would happen, but knew it would at one point. But the main thing was that he was leaving us. It made me wonder how we will come back together, the two eldest members of our three person crew fighting. And I would be stuck in the middle, especially since I agree with both sides. I'd say this once, I'd say it again, this ain't gonna end well.

All three of us remaining exchanged glances, unsure of what to do next. Well, I knew what I was going to do, lay low and let them handle it themselves. Along with pray that it will be fine in time for the trial mission and they will still train me. The skills might help with monsters, as they could teach me ranged fighting along with tyles of hand to hand. Everyone else in the hall had sat down together at tables far away from the situation, discussing it in hushed voices about what happened, fangirling and boying, along with discussing Clint's words on what it means to be a hero. Though I wouldn't blame them about that, his speech was amazing, most definitely on the level of the rousing speeches I would give the demigods before big battles and quests to lift spirits, long, long ago. Before they all died a year and seven days ago. Keeping us all a family, being the backbone can't be my role again after that big of a loss. In a team of superheroes though, Clint's role would be the glue, sticking everyone together and making sure that it doesn't end up in one big fight. Making sure morals are stuck to, that we don't accidentally become the villains ourselves. Keeping us sane, a family, heroes, not a disaster waiting to happen. He would be the backbone, just like I had so long ago.

Deciding to leave the decision making up to the two older female agents, I went and grabbed two more cheeseburgers and stuffed them down my throat. With access to more food than I had an over a year, I was sure to take advantage of it. Plus, demigods need to eat more than most do to godly blood, the more powerful you are, the more you have to eat. Turning towards Hill and Natasha, I explained my side, making the issue, black, white, an blue. Since most are black and white with two sides, this time there are three sides, so I added my favorite color. I know it doesn't make sense, so please don't remind me of the fact. Well, the fact I had no side, seeing that side blue was not taking a stance, letting it sizzle down on its own. "I'm not picking a side, but you better fix it by the trial mission. Preferably by tomorrow so we can train the whole time allotted. Now, I'm heading to bed. You two have better made up and all three of you should come to a consensus by 600 tomorrow morning. I'll be up and eating breakfast right here. I expect the three of you to meet me there and brief me on the decision you have made." Not waiting for a response from the other two agents, I headed out in what was hopefully the right direction. Looking at the hall, I noticed it wasn't the one from our journey earlier today. Ducking back in, I found the right exit and did exactly the opposite from that morning, which lead me straight to my room.

Spotting my door, which had a splash of blue paint on the middle of it, I entered the room and locked the door, along with padlocking the vent cover, making sure that none could intrude. Good agents probably could bypass all my precautions, so I also ice the areas, making sure the ice was unmeltable and as hard as steel. None were going to enter my room while I was sleeping tonight. Knowing that SHIELD already knew I had magical things due to the Riptide reveal, I grabbed a different pair of clothes to sleep in from the backpack, along with my panda pillow pet 2.0, 1.0 having been destroyed by Octavian. Now I'm missing Octavian, so the world must have ended, I have always hated him. Guess with them all being gone for good, I'm missing even the evil ones, the ones who hated my guts. The main reason for using my clothes instead of SHIELD pajamas was because they were extremely annoying and itchy SHIELD issue ones that didn't even fit, so, I would rather my own protective clothes that were comfortable enough to sleep in. Making sure that everything was secure and ready to go if there was an attack, the monsters managing to finally find me, I tossed Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack some food and a treat, told them good night, and plopped down onto the bed. Immediately, I fell asleep and had a demigod dream, the second at SHIELD. And I had been unconscious for two of them and the third I didn't sleep. So I've had a dream every time I slept naturally at SHIELD.

There was a very large gathering of monsters in my dream, with basically every monster that was in America and alive. Guess that explains why they aren't attacking me, as every monster at this exact moment is either reforming or there. So none have come to attack. But why? All had gathered in an abandoned cornfield in North Dakota, there was easily over ten thousand monsters gathered there. The number was extremely surprising, I had thought there was under maybe five thousand monsters in the word. That theory had now been proved wrong though. That, or they went on a giant breeding spree. Along with numbers, there were many different types of monsters there. Cyclops, Empousai, Drakens, Sphinxes, Harpies, Daemons, Centaurs, Hydras, Keres, Laestrygonians, Hyperboreans, and even more. I think there were some titans and giants there as well, hidden among the masses. Along with monsters that there were not multiple of, like Medusa and the Minotaur. This most likely was not going to end well for me. I may be good, but that is to many monsters for me to handle.

Medusa was standing on the little pedestal, which was really a stone platform shaped like a circle with a radius of eight, that the monsters had in the middle of the cornfield, most likely where the speaker at the moment would stand. My main problem with this is how would all of these monster hear whoever is talking. While many had enhanced senses, hearing included, others like the Minotaur had either terrible or average hearing. Maybe monsters relayed the statements all the way around the field. "As we all know," she was saying. I must have intruded in the middle of a long speech. One that was most likely done by five monsters taking turns, seeing as Lamia, Ma Gasket, Kelli, and the Lydian Drakon were all in a small spot next to the platform. They were sharing the speech, it being Medusas turn to talk at the moment. "The only target we have has entered a safe zone controlled by SHIELD. But, if he is staying there, they will most likely put him to work." Loud cheering was heard around the field. As if me being put to work was a good thing for them. But why, how does me being in a safe zone help them? It made no sense at all.

Lamia pushed Medusa off the pedestal and into the area Lamia and the other three were, slithering onto the pedestal. "We wait for him to exit the zone on a misssssion," she hissed. That was how me being put to work would help. That would get me out of the safe zone and into an area with crime and most likely many people. It would be easier for them to kill me if I'm focused on helping others. Espicially if I get emotionally attached to them. Though, while they think it will help them, it will make me fight harder. Better. I can use their ideas against them, when I protect, have a purpose, I try harder and will use the full extent of my powers. All I need to do is control their blood. Just have to control the blood of many thousands of monsters at once. Maybe it's a bit more complicated than I thought. "Make a plan, kill the annoying mortalsssss, attack him as a group, kill him for once and for all. Then, there will be no one to sssssstand in our way and we ssssshall rule the world."

That meant they knew why I was able to beat them, they were working separately. I can easily kill them that way, a group is harder. But before I could think about that longer, the most general monster of the five, Ma Gasket, a cyclops took the center field. All of them were powerful, especially Medusa, Lamia, and the Lydian Drakon. Kelli is powerful due to her charmspeak, thank the gods I'm not affected by it. But, Ma Gasket is just a basic Cyclops, and there are Cyclopses more powerful than her. Maybe she was the smartest the Cyclopses had to offer, as the smart ones were on the gods' side and a Cyclops was supposed to join the main five as a forger. "We overwhelm him. He's a good fighter, but can he handle over a thousand monsters out, and whenever one is gone, another takes its place?" Even louder cheering was heard from all across the field. The fact that they figured out what to do scared me. With that information, they can easily kill me and it's easy to take control of the world once the last thing from mythology that stands in your way is gone.

Kelli hobbled up and took the stand from Ma Gasket. "Empousa and any other creatures with charmspeak will get close to attack. While distracted, land troops will move in. Flying creatures move in from the air. We will have both ranged and melee troops, along with backup from the monsters who don't make it into the first 600." This just showed how the monsters had gotten smarter, which isn't good. Then again, Empousa were some of the smarter monsters, so maybe it was just that. Though that thought was most likely not true, especially with my luck. All of the monsters quickly split up from there into five groups. Even worse, they have started planning, meaning they will attack soon. Well, they will attack in five days, so yeah, I guess they will attack soon, very soon. Each of the five controlled one, Ma Gasket controlling group one, taking all of the strong melee fighters. Medusa took group four, made of the more specialized monsters. Lamia took group two or the ranged fighters. Kelli took group five or the infiltrators, those with mind powers like charm speaking. The Lydian Drakon, who was easily the most famous of the drakons, who could only be killed by a child of Ares. She took group three, those who could fly. That would be a problem, and I didn't know Drakons, like their cousins, Dragons, could fly. That would not be good, with those five females leading the fight, especially when one wouldn't be able to be killed. There are no children of Ares left in the world. No children of Ares on the side of the gods at least. If I could get a monstrous son of Ares to turn, then we could kill her. I wonder if Eurytion is alive, he might help.

Listening to the main five talk, I realized that there were fifteen thousand monsters there, which, if they came in groups of six hundred would mean that for each initial monster attacking there were twenty-four backup monsters. Per monster, not in total. It wasn't good odds for me. At least, I have figured out why they wouldn't attack, looks like the SHIELD base is warded off, leaving one aspect of my own personal mission done. Though that bit had been done for a while, and if I just sit here, protecting myself, they will harm the rest of the world. I can't do that, meaning I would have to fight against impossible odds. But, I had been wondering why I was given so much metal when the backpack was left for me. Maybe I could teach SHIELD to fight monsters and melt the metal in order to get them weapons. That was something to think about later when I was awake though, right now I need to gather more information.

Digging deeper into the horrible dream, I found that there were 5,000 melee fighters under Ma Gasket and 4,000 ranged under Lamia. There were 3,000 flying monsters under the Lydian Drakon, 2,000 specialized under Medusa, and 1,000 manipulators under Kelli. Each was split into twenty-five subgroups under the five big groups. Meaning that there would be 200 melees, 160 ranged, 120 flyings, 80 special, and 40 manipulators in each of the twenty-five heats. That was a lot, and definitely not a good a lot. I was most likely doomed unless I could figure something out, and fast. With so many monsters preparing to attack when we go on the trial mission. Plus, even if they are only coming for me, they will hurt Hill, Clint, and Natasha. Guess I'll bring the bag with me to breakfast and brief them on this. I owe it to them, I'm the one who will be placing them in this position, even if they most likely won't agree with me on that. They are my friends, I'll protect them with my life. My fatal flaw is still loyalty, even with all my loyalties shattered when they all died, I already have four new ones in Natasha, Clint, Hill, and Fury, along with having Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary.

A loud ringing sound echoed throughout my room and I sat straight up. It was the alarm I set for 530. Calming myself down, I got ready for the day, swinging the backpack over my shoulder when I was ready. Tossing food to Blackjack and Mrs.O'leary, I then trotted down to the mess hall, not even bothering to get food, instead grabbing a pencil and pad of paper out of my bag and began to brainstorm in Ancient Greek, waiting and trying to figure out how to survive the attack and break the news to Hill, Natasha, and Clint.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was exhilarating. The action is coming up, and Percy has a lot he needs to deal with. Monsters and SHIELD, it's too much for almost anyone. With this many monsters, no children of Ares, and a bunch of mortals he wants to protect, it' gonna be rough. This is one situation where I'm not sure if Percy will get out alive. Maybe he should use the metal he has, smelt it down and create weapons for all of SHIELD and organize an attack, using their ideas against them. Anyway, hope you have been having fun on your journey through all this with me and thanks for all of your continued support.**


	21. Metal

Hill strolled into the mess hall as if it was nothing big, most likely since there were no rookie agents staring at her in wonder due to her being third in command of the agent side of SHIELD. Usually, with the big wigs in places, people tend to crowd them, making them not exactly that confident in public spots. Also, spies tend to try and stay in the background, not stroll straight into a room confidently. Then again, unless you have something really important to deal with, you do not come to the mess hall at 5:45 am on a Friday morning in summer, even at SHIELD. So, there was only us two in the mess hall, other than one person working in the kitchen and two older agents discussing things in the corner. Kitchen Dude wouldn't be able to see her, Agent Uno and Dos were intimately discussing a mission, so all of us were pretty distracted.

When she sat down at my table right then at 5:45 in the morning, it made my top ten most awkward moments of SHIELD. That is a hard list to get on top of, since I have had a lot of awkward moments at SHIELD. If your handlers/mentors are giant superstars among people at the place you work, there is bound to be plenty of extremely awkward moments. Anyway, there was an extremely awkward silence, as the two older agents conversation paused as the began to discreetly watch us and neither I nor Hill began a conversation. The older agents failed at the discreet part though, it was painfully obvious that they were watching us.

Being ADHD and out of practice of dealing with people, I only could manage the awkward silence for so long before I would break it. Despite me being used to silence, there was never awkward silences. Especially since the moment things were getting awkward and silent, Blackjack would ask for donuts. Usually, I complied in order to get us out of whatever the situation is. Today, during the beginning of my getting used to awkward silences again, I only lasted five seconds, ending it by blurting out, "What's the deal with Natasha and Clint?" That most likely was not a good idea, as it definitely would gain the attention of anyone that could hear, no matter the situation. It definitely did today, Agent Uno and Dos didn't even bother to be discreet anymore and Kitchen Dude poked his head out to watch.

She looked at me strangely, as if she didn't expect me to care that much, or maybe she thought I would ask about what she was doing here first. That or she was mad for bringing even more attention to us. There was definitely nothing discreet about my statement. Hopefully, it wasn't a test, 'cause if that was a test on my patience, ability to be quiet, and discreetness with questions, I failed. Epically failed. Flunked with an absolute zero out of one hundred, no chance of not getting an F. All answers wrong, with the least likely answer on each and work that made no sense at all. If they kicked me out, I would be dead. Dead, dead, not even afterlife dead. I'd be to far dead to go to an afterlife. "They are on their way," she finally answered. "I locked them in a room together at 500, telling them I wouldn't let them out until they came to a consensus and apologized to each other." A moment later, she asked, "Would you like to check on them?"

My head bounced up and down like a bobblehead, nodding so much I thought it would fall off. Of course, what she did was not what I wanted. I wanted to actually see them, but she brought out a tablet, one which was connected to a video camera in their room. That must be how she would know when they made up. You know what, not having technology at camp was a pretty good idea. We demigods are not phone and other technology addicts, we actually have face to face conversations with each other. Our only way of communicating long distance costs a big piece of gold, so that is not used that much. Only a few calls a week. Also, we play outside. Being stuck in an area that I can use technology and there is a bunch of advanced new technology being created is going to be odd for me. Really, we aren't seeing them, we are watching them through security cameras. Seriously, that is definitely messed up in my point of view.

Looking at the fairly large black tablet in front of me, all I saw was them staring at each other. There was literally just a staring contest between the two of them. If they are not being violent, why don't we just visit them? If for some reason they aren't allowed to see us, there is probably one-way glass, so we can look through a window. There is definitely something very wrong in this technology dominated world. "They just came to a consensus a minute ago," Hill whispered, distracting me from my mental rant about the horrors of technology. "Now, they just got to do is apologize." Eventually, one of them had to blink, and Natasha did so first. In a mumbled matter, she apologized for taunting him, then Clint quickly did the same thing she did for throwing one of his throwing cards at her.

Smiling a very odd smile, that looked strange on her face, Hill pulled the tablet away from me and messed with some of the buttons on it, unlocking the doors. I still have no clue how she did that, and the younger generation like my own is supposed to be the tech savvy people, not the oldies. Whatever, I was raised with no electronics at all and she is high in command of a highly technologically advanced government agency, normal does not exist. Two minutes after Hill messed with the buttons, Natasha and Clint came barreling into the mess hall, Natasha vaulting over the table and sliding into the seat next to Hill, Clint sliding into the one next to me. "What did we miss?" they asked in unison, panting heavily. They must have printed.

"Nothing." Hill turned to look at me, noticing that I went back to scribbling in my notebook, along with the bag next to me. Moments after she had taken the tablet back, I had gotten bored and went back to planning. This was a life or death situation, with very bad odds for me, I want to have as much prep time as possible and use it as best as I can. "But I have a feeling Agent Jackson has something to tell us." All of them turned to look at me, staring.

Slamming the notebook shut, I began to form a response. Telling SHIELD about the gods would be a bad idea, but so would be going into this situation without help. With them going to be in the blast zone, they should no ahead of time if possible. Building a plan to tell them about the monsters, get help, and not let anyone know about the gods was going to be tough. Maybe even fun, that is, if you are part of the Athena or Hermes cabin. Athena for strategy, Hermes for deceiving. But I'm Poseidon, I'll need to do something different. "I had a dream," I began, stalling for extra time to prepare my speech. Thankfully, Clint decided to give me some extra time while Natasha and Hill stared at me weirdly. Though, I'm not sure if I like Clint's way of buying me some extra time, as it is sort of insulting too many, such as Hazel.

Clint was buying me some extra time with quips, scathingly asking me, "Who are you, Martin Luther King Junior in a different tense?" That got him harsh glares from Natasha and Hill as they berated him for insulting an important historical figure in the civil rights movement. Guess they don't like quips like that in the government. That, and Fury is African American with eyes everywhere, so that might have not been that good of an idea on Clint's part. Then again, Clint has always rubbed me as the person who would be insulting their superiors constantly. Sort of like me, except insulting people closer to his level than I was. Thanks, dad for Zeus not smiting me fifteen times already.

"Dad and all of my family on his side are dead," I stated bluntly, continuing with my story. "All that is left from that side of the family is me. And we've got enemies. A lot of them. For some reason, SHIELD is a safe zone, somewhere they can't get into. But, our enemies stand 15,000 strong and are going to attack the moment I exit the area. Before you say just to stay here, I'm gonna say that I'm not gonna leave normal humans to be attacked by them. The rest of SHIELD couldn't do it while I stay here either." Pulling out a golden dagger, I elaborated on that point of them not being able to kill them, saying, "They only can be killed by weapons made out of special materials. But if I could access a forge, I could smelt down all that I got to make new weapons."

Natasha decided to get it all moving instead of waiting five seconds for me to fully catch my breath. My act first ask questions observation of her was accurate. When not on a mission, she wanted all the information and fast. She was not one to wait around and stall for time. "And?"

Picking up both my bag and the notebook, throwing them onto the middle of the table, I started to mentally finish my response. They wouldn't be able to understand my notes or access the backpack anyway, so it being in a spot they can access wouldn't make that much of a difference. Then, before they tried to understand my notes or access the bag, I physically said my response. "And," I gave Natasha a quick look glance, "after that we've got to train every fighter to be able to fight them. Guns won't work, bows will. Though, ammo would be very annoying. We could set up a group of snipers using bows. Clint, you would be in charge of that. Everyone else, it is either hand to hand or melee. They can be hurt by blunt force from your body, but that wouldn't be suggested. We will want to use swords, spears, knives, and daggers. Shields can be made of normal materials, as they are not weapons. Powers affect them as well. I can not count how many of them I had drowned."

For some reason, they all nodded, as if this was not anything strange. Maybe they had watched too many movies where things like this happen. Actually, what if Men in Black was an introductory film for SHIELD agents? That would explain why almost nothing surprises them and why they have such high spy standards for themselves. Hill went ahead and dispatched orders as if this was a normal day at SHIELD. Like gigantic threats that can only be killed with special things and their normal weapons wouldn't work happen at least once a month. That is kind of crazy. Seriously, is there alien invasions almost every year? At this rate, I'd believe it. "Barton, pick fourteen other snipers to train as archers. Romanoff, gather every other agent who does not have powers and begin to train a third of them on using daggers. I will deal with spears and Coulson will do swords. Jackson, I'll bring you to the forge and then you are to give them all your metals and show them how to make arrowheads, spears, swords, and daggers. Once they have that done, go to the mess hall, all agents with powers will be there. You do what you want with them." Clint ran off to handpick his fourteen archers while Natasha went to Fury's office. Hill began to lead me in the direction of the forge.

Over the loudspeakers, Fury's voice echoed throughout the halls and rooms. "There is an impending attack on the world. There are fifteen thousand of these villains, and they can only be killed by specific materials." Once his short explanation was finished, which managed to shrink my whole long story into two sentences, he began to doll out orders. "Snipers, head to the range, Hawkeye will pick fourteen of you out to be trained as archers. If you have powers, go to the mess hall. Our new recruit is an extremely powerful mutant who has experience with these villains. He will train you. If you know how to work the forge, go down there to help. Our recruit will bring the materials and show you what to make. Every other agent, head to the gym. Once there, split into even groups with even amounts of all genders, races, ages, and clearances. Black Widow, Agent Coulson, and Agent Hill will explain things from there. Rejected snipers should also meet there after heading to the range."

Crackling, the loudspeaker turned off. As it did so, there was a mass stampede through the halls. Hill told me she would have to try and get to the gym, so follow the crowd to the forge. As the impending stampede came closer, I prepared to be run over. It was a little stampede, hundreds of agents running through the halls. It sounded loud as well. I'm sort of sorry though, as I made them wake up at 5:50 on a Friday morning in the summer, but I can apologize later. Though, the agents were a little too excited and chipper for this early. Despite purposely waking up this early, I was almost asleep on my feet. These agents were woke up by a warning on the loudspeaker and are acting as awake as one would be at noon. Guess SHIELD agents are really trained for everything, from handling underwater earthquakes, to alien invasions, to economics, to waking up early

Following a random guy who looked a bit like most of the Hephaestus kids, I ended up in the large forge meant for only fifty people at once with one hundred other people. Guess that there would be two to each station, once I get my butt out of there. One guy grabbed me and shoved me into the middle of the room. "That is the recruit," he grunted. "The young one." Being in my teens makes it very easy for myself to be spotted as the guy who caused this mess. most likely that would not end well for me. Great.

All of them looked at me expectedly, so I grabbed an empty bin made for scrap metal and dumped all of my gold, bronze, silver, steel, ivory, weapons or otherwise, into it. Once I showed them how to make one arrowhead, spear, sword, and dagger from each material, I high tailed it out of there to the mess hall, which was most likely not going to be that much better.

Entering the mess hall, I saw about thirty people staring at me. Thirty older people. Despite being able to manage about three hundred other teens with crazy powers at once, I wilt in front of only thirty older people, whose powers are most likely weaker than mine or an average demigod's. "You the recruit?" one asked me gruffly when I ran in. I nodded quickly, a little unnerved. "Good. Show us how to kill these creatures with our powers."

Quickly responding to move the attention off me, I began with, "Each of you, tell me your name and power or powers. An example would be great if you are willing and it won't cause to much damage."

 **Author's Note: Here we are with the end of another chapter in** _ **The Last Demigod**_ **. Hope you liked how Percy decided to handle the situation, but as we all know, I can not please everyone, the plot, and myself. So, I hope you liked it at least a bit and understand my mental reasoning without me spelling it all out. Sorry if there are too many SHIELD agents, but I got a feeling with this situation they notified everyone and all the agents are coming. There is a lot of people there, plus, I imagine SHIELD as a very large operation. Anyway, we will get to see Percy dealing with older super-powered folks, trying to lead and teach them. Spoiler alert, while he can do it with other teens, he is either fine or great, but with older people, not so much.**


	22. Skye

All of the agents stared at me like I was crazy, none of them bothering to do anything. It was unnerving, having thirty adults, most between the ages of thirty and fifty (There were two in their twenties), staring at you without blinking. It was also a very awkward silence, making it even worse. When all of them blinked at me in unison without making a sound, I was about to run for it. It was definitely the scariest thing I had seen in a long time. Well, most of them did so. The younger of the twenty year olds did not blink, instead, she smiled kindly.

As I was edging towards the door, the girl in her early twenties with black hair stood forward confidently, not caring about the others. Well, she most likely didn't care about them, seeing as she did not do the things in unison like the rest of them. She just stuck out her hand and greeted me, saying, "Hi, I'm Skye. I can create earthquakes along with other vibrations." While I walked back to my previous position in front of them, she walked forward too, meeting me there to shake my hand. After the shake, she asked, "Who are you? Fury didn't tell us over the speakers."

After speaking, she attempted to retreat back into the mass of people, but as she tried to go back to her spot, they all blockaded her, scowling. Most likely she was an outcast among the super-powered community at SHIELD. Still smiling, Skye just stood in front of them, clearly not bothered by the bad attitudes of her coworkers showed. The only thing she did was give me a smile that said, "They are prejudiced idiots, don't worry about them."

Looking at Skye for support, who gave me a smile, encouraging me to face the older agents with powers, I began to speak. "I'm Percy Jackson," I told them, introducing myself. It got nothing but silence, no moving at all. There was no evidence that they had received that information. "I can control water in all forms, most liquids, see things in dreams, summon storms, create earthquakes, along with being able to talk to some animals." That might make me seem too powerful for a teen though. I quickly added, "But with most of them I have limited abilities and control." While they should know I'm powerful, it isn't good if they think I am a master of all those things. With people like these, you don't want to seem like too much of a threat, or they will try and eliminate you. It would be bad if I have to destroy my only group of powerful allies, all others being humans, plus, I'm not sure if I could beat all twenty-nine of them. Skye is a bit of a wildcard on what side she would fight on. Hopefully mine, it would be nice to have an ally. Especially one around my age. After all, she was only five years older than me.

Smiling, Skye responded with a, "Cool!" As an afterthought, she added, "Maybe we can train together for creating earthquakes when all of this blows over." Turning towards the other agents, she hollered, "If you don't introduce yourself, I'm going to." While that didn't seem like much of a threat, there must be more to that statement then there seemed. Maybe she would introduce them all with embarrassing nicknames, just like Leo would of. Actually, that might be more entertaining than watching them just say their names one at a time with no emotions.

The twenty-nine of them huddled in the middle of the room, talking between themselves. I guess they decided they did not want Skye introducing them, as one of them stepped forward. He was the guy who asked if I was the recruit earlier, and I guess the spokesperson for the whole group. Most likely not the leader though, the chemistry was not right for that. In reality, he seemed like an underdog among the group. Well, he looked like the second youngest not including Skye, so that makes sense. Having me think he was the leader was probably their plan, but it wasn't going to work. He must be their scapegoat at the moment. Probably had a way to get away, but was not the best fighter. Pointing at each person, first himself than everyone else, he said their names, no emotion at all, just like I had thought. "Gordon, Lincoln, Eva, Katya, Alisha, Joey, Lash, Lori, Hive, Giyera, Elena, Lucio, Eden, Androvich, JT, Vijay, Tucker, Alison, Ava, Sebastian, Jessica, Kurt, Jiaying, Raina, Raven, Aamir, Kamala, Kamran, Brian." Once he listed all of the names, he went back into the group. Just saying though, they had some weird names. Also, looked like they were from all over the world, just based off their skin and names.

Thankfully, I still had my ability to remember names from when I had to remember the names of all the Greeks and most of the Romans. It might have been a year since I was a friend to everyone, memorizing every name there was, but it was not a skill I had lost. Thirty names was a piece of blue cake compared to that. The only problem was they refused to share their powers with me. Also, the mess hall isn't a great place to train. Very easy to destruct something for good here, much easier than most places. Guess I will make them have to show their powers to survive.

Striding towards Skye, the only one I was willing the approach in this group, I whispered, "Could you contact Fury? We need a place to train and what not." Nodding, she pressed on a black earpiece that I had yet to notice. Actually, it looked like everyone had one, including Natasha, Clint, and Hill in my memories. Most likely Natasha didn't go to Fury's office then, just called him on the run. Whatever, I'll deal with my lack of observation and earpiece later. Mumbling into her hand, she must have called Fury, asking him where to take everyone. She then told me to follow her with her hand gestures, beginning to leave the room. "All of you, follow me," I shouted at the older agents, before following Skye out to where Fury sent us.

We arrived on the third floor, where there was a large room with a great variety of things in it. Half the room though was a simulation room, which would be useful. It was labeled, "Power Playspace," so there were many things that you could test your powers on and manipulate them. The simulation in there must be different than the one in normal training areas then. Also, do you need powers to play in here, or what? Deciding to worry about that later, I turned around to see if the older agents had followed me, and surprisingly, they had. Guess they are afraid, or maybe they are just curious. Whatever the reason, it was a win for me.

"Now what?" Lash grunted. I hadn't yet thought that far ahead yet. Looking around for what to do to stall for time, I spotted an empty whiteboard and an expo marker. Grabbing it, I drew a line at the top, then another going down. Labeling one side, "Names," I wrote everyone's name on the board, including mine. On the other side, I labeled it, "Powers," then listed my powers next to my name. After double checking there would be enough room for extra sections if necessary, I handed the marker to Skye. I would need her help for the next bit in the plan I had just created, so it was best to get her to finish this first.

She walked over to the board, confused, asking me what to do with her eyes. "Everyone, write down your power or powers next to your name. I will figure out what to do next from there." As the older agents reluctantly wrote down their powers, I employed Skye's in helping me mess with the simulations. What I needed was a real simulation of monsters and their powers, making more monsters and tougher monsters after each level. SHIELDs normal simulations would not suffice, as they do not have any options with opponents similar to what I'm looking for. Also, I had to make it so that if they try and use weapons or strategies that would usually not kill a monster, it would not work. It was designed to be hard, most likely the adults would get between 50 and 200 points based on their limited experience.

Half of the room was employed in the simulation, which was usually a different type of simulation, a quarter for other training to do while waiting, and a quarter for watching those in the simulation and taking notes. Telling them that we will go one at a time and the objective would be killing as many monsters as possible without dying. Skye offered to go first, but I told her that I would go first as an example, but she could go second. Most likely, I would get in the 500-700 range based off prior calculations, using the calculator that we had added to the counter in order to figure out what someone should get, then see how they actually do.

Entering the simulation, I reminded myself using Riptide was not allowed for fighting the monsters. These guys most likely wouldn't be using weapons, the only weapons being powers and their bodies, so that is unfair if I use it, along with myself already able to easily do this. It would be even worse if I set a bad example of what to do by using a weapon. Also, I would do much better than them, so I didn't really want to rub to much salt into the wound. Immediately when I entered the arena, three basic monsters bombarded me. Easily, I dodged them, then strangled them using the water vapor, colling it in and squishing their necks. I continued to strangle monsters easily until some of the harder ones showed up. Then, I caused an earthquake inside, knocking them off their feet and started up a hurricane. As it swirled around me, nothing could get close. In there, I was a killing machine.

Eventually, I got tired and overwhelmed by too many monsters and to many good monsters, leaving me to get my first injuries in the simulation. Soon, with injuries piling up and many monsters fighting me at once, I died. Exiting the simulation, I went and pulled up the statistics from my fight. The numbers surprised me, I had managed to get 1,000 points based on the point system myself and Skye had created. In the simulation, I had managed to kill five hundred basic monsters, two hundred advanced monsters, and twenty legendary monsters. Somehow, I had lost myself, immersed myself in the fight and lost track of things. I had let go, I didn't hold back.

Writing my score and ratios on the column I has added onto the whiteboard, I was still in shock. Everyone else was in shock, not expecting anything like that, from me or anyone else. Maybe my show of dominance will help them understand I'm powerful, in charge, and not a chew toy for them to play with. That they can all learn something from me, even if I don't have any similar powers to them. As a killing machine who had trained many people, they would be easy to train if they cooperated.

Opening the door, I let Skye into the simulation, immediately shutting the door behind her. Giving her a small smile, I flicked the switch to start the simulation, ready to examine her fighting style. How she fought surprised me. She would run around in circles, much faster than I would expect by a person of their build unless they were a demigod, using the environment to her advantage until a bunch of monsters were grouped together, all following her. Then, she would lead them into a building. While escaping the building, she would send an earthquake so the building would fall on them and kill them all at once. It was actually a pretty good strategy if there were no people in the building, there was building in the first place, and no one cares about property damage.

Of course, she died at one point, definitely much sooner than me. Then again, I had a better variety of powers and more experience than everyone else. All she had was 100 points or one hundred basic monsters killed. Much more than I would expect from her though, so compared to my expectations, it was good, against me, it was not the best. She was creative though, and with her powers, you would need that. The only blatantly obvious problem with her strategy was that she destroyed too much property, amongst a couple of other things.

Now, it was time for the older agents to go. Deciding it would be easiest to send them in order of their names on the wall, I told Gordon to go into the simulation room.

 **Author's Note: Hello. If you have recognized the names of the powered people and are confused, this is what this author's note is for. What I have done is taken powered characters from the comics and other media (All are Marvel) whose powers seemed like they could be useful in a fight with no weapons. Finding powered individuals in SHIELD from any Earth with helpful powers was what I did. Also, I have taken liberties with their ages, stories, and otherwise. Basically, they are original characters except for their names and powers. Now, if you have read this I am hoping for no angry rants about ruining characters. Lastly, thank you to one of the original reviewers on this story,** _ **The conmanw**_ **. (S)he suggested using Skye, which had lead to my search on the internet for characters and the major use of Skye.**


	23. Weapon

Eventually, every person, well, mutant or inhuman, had gone into the simulation, some with success, some with not so much success. All of them had some degree of success though. More than I would expect from first triers. It also fell in line with what I would think based on their powers. It helped a lot though in terms of knowledge, about how much I would need to teach, how much we would be able to kill before we all die approximately, how they fight, and more. Also during the trial, I was able to talk to everyone personally and find out more about their skills and abilities. It also gave time for people to practice, as I would have one person in the trial, three people with me watching the trial, and everyone else training. The three who got to watch was the person who just went and the next two in line. Having people help me take notes along with giving me information on themselves was very helpful. During the many hours I had sat watching, I had never been more thankful to have other people there. I don't think I would have survived if I had to sit there watching alone the whole time.

The fact that I easily beat everyone's scores probably helped with communication and staying at the top of the pack. Otherwise, I doubt any of them would have talked to me, and definitely would not have given information about themselves to me of their own free will. They also would have never listened to me. Which I sort of understand, most having higher ranks and being older. More experience and whatnot. But I got more experience with monsters. They got none. Talking with them was helpful though, learning more about heir skills, talents, abilities, and powers. What they knew which would be helpful. Sure, only one could handle a spear expertly and no one knew anything about daggers or swords, but there were many good hand-to-hand fighters and people who could learn weapons and fighting skills quickly. We could make weapons helpful for hand-to-hand, like the bronze knuckles Clarisse had, along with teaching them to fight with medieval weapons.

There were good results from the trial, the lowest kill count being forty and the highest that was not mine was two hundred thirty five. One hundred was average for an average demigod with no weapons, so they did well. Though, a demigod with an experienced demigod with a weapon should be ashamed to get less than three hundred. When they were added together there was an average kill count of a little more than ninety per mutant/inhuman. When you add in my score to the total count, we had all killed three thousand and four hundred eighty five monsters. That would bring the average kill count to around one hundred ten. Seeing that Skye told me there were five hundred agents that would be fighting, not including us and including the snipers, there were nice odds for normal, mostly human, agents.

Unlike those who I was training, who would have to kill about ninety each, preferably a hundred or more, human agents and powered agents who have powers not useful for combat would have to kill about twenty three monsters each. That was great odds, lower than the lowest score we had. That means there was most likely a pretty good chance we would win the fight. The real problem would be SHIELD finding out the truth. Guess I will need to practice manipulating the mist. Anyway, if we average ten kills higher, the number of kills on average for normal agents would go down one. It would go down two if we up ours by twenty. The more we kill, the less they have to. And I have more hope in these agents I was working with over the normal ones. They reminded me of my own troups of demigods, with different powers and specialties, enhanced physical abilities, and a pretty good grasp of how to fight. One thing that was both good and bad though was that they were willing to kill. Chiron told us that killing was not good, so there was that. But they didn't know monsters reformed, so if they couldn't kill, it would end badly. Another thing though is that I need to tell them that monsters dissolve into gold dust so that none of them freak out.

Of course, it would be best if we could get some weapons that would be useful. Demigods themselves, who have experience using their powers against monsters have trouble without weapons backing them up. Having weapons was the difference between killing one hundred monsters and three hundred monsters. Knowing that it would be best to get weapons, I sent Joey, who could manipulate metal, down to the forges to grab about sixty weapons and bring them back. We just needed enough metal to create our own weapons. Having multi-metal weapons specially created would be great. Ones created by an inhuman would be even better. I also told him that they didn't need to be forged or anything already, that it would actually be better if he got things from the scrap pile. It would be way more useful if we recycle the parts for our weapons which were not going to originally exist. His orders were just to get sixty weapons worth of metal, preferably from the scrap pile, with a mix of all the types of metal. Despite our group initially supposed to be solely powers, and despite us already being able to kill a bunch of monsters, we could kill a lot more monsters this way. As in, almost double, maybe even more, monsters.

A few minutes later, Joey arrived back at the gym we were in with sixty spears in all different metals floating behind him. Telling me their powers was extremely helpful, as if they hadn't I would not have known I could just send Joey. Instead, I would have had to ask for who knew how to use the forges and push a couple of forgers out of the way to make our weapons. Having him also meant that I could have Joey forge them all right here by changing their shape. That will end up being the most helpful thing at the moment. That was impressive, especially since no one in cabin nine could do that, and I bet Hephaestus probably couldn't as well. Manipulating metal as a way of forging is the most epic forging power. Now, we just need to figure out measurements and weapons. Along with how to train them with it. Whether to have them dual wield, grab a shield, or use a two-hand grip. So many different options and it would all depend. It's gonna be a complex operation.

Skye decided to voice one of my major problems to figure out. With this group, someone asking a question, especially one everyone was wondering was not a good thing for me. "Are we gonna train here or with everyone else?" If only she could have been more discreet. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with thirty adults questioning me all at once. It was overwhelming. And I have dealt with Zeus yelling at me while pointing his lightning bolt at me. My method of insulting and urging people on like I do with Zeus would not work in this situation. Sadly, it meant everyone turned towards me, asking questions with their eyes, faces, everything. I didn't know the answer either. My plan was to deal with weapons first then figure that out from there. Not try and deal with all of the adults questioning me about something I don't know. In this situation, Annabeth would be insulting me, saying that I ever know anything. That was what she was for, the brains. I was the dumb muscle. Now, none of them were here. I miss them, and they would have made this much easier. but, instead of having thirty of the veteran demigods, I have thirty annoying adult mutants and inhumans. But I will have to continue, to save myself and the world.

Annoyingly, the best option with this group of people was to directly explain everything. Insulting everyone does not work at SHIELD. That was one of my questions to Skye when we were talking together. She said that they don't take anything but blunt answers, telling the truth, the whole truth. So, in order to keep control, I told them my original plan. Well, how much of a plan I had. Which wasn't much. Any Athena kid would have more, along with three backup plans. "First I want to get everyone weapons. My plan was to figure out if working with others was necessary based on that." Letting them digest the information, I stayed quiet for one whole minute. Let me tell you, staying quiet for a minute is hard for a teen with ADHD. Very hard. About fifty times in the sixty seconds I started on a random ramble about nothing. Staying quiet is impossible. Thankfully, the minute soon passed. Once it did, I elaborated with what they wanted to hear. "So as I planned, we must first deal with getting everyone weapons. So, I'd like all of you to line up." As they lined up in front of me, I watched, not doing anything other than tapping my foot.

That was true until I noticed Joey walking to the back of the line, metal floating behind him. First of all, I would not want the metal in the back with him. Secondly, I needed him in the front to help me out with creating the weapons. That was when I decided to take action, calling him over. All that gave me was a look of confusion, though he stopped moving back. The inhuman was a bit of an idiot, not realizing what I wanted. It should be obvious based on what I had said earlier that I wanted him and the metal up front to make weapons. "I need you and the metal at the front. You are the only one who can make the weapons through your powers and I don't want to interrupt the people in the forge." Seriously, the fact I had to say that was sad. It seemed like he was smart, just like the kids in cabin nine. If I could figure that out with no prior knowledge, he, someone actually smart, should be able to understand the meaning of my body language and words.

Somehow, Joey understood what I was saying and followed my orders, coming to the front next to me. With him not understanding earlier, I thought he wouldn't understand, again. I had thought I would need to say it again in simpler terms. Though it seemed like his friend, Lincoln, had given him a nudge towards me. So maybe the only reason why he came was because someone told him to. Hopefully, he is not normally this bad, or we will have problems. Though, if he is overwhelmed after using his powers too much and is stressed out mentally due to that, him not being to understand is acceptable. He dropped the metal in a pile, prepared to do this one at a time. When he had dropped it, he seemed relieved, like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. So my early theory was true. Though, if that was around where their limits were, I would have to train them. Get them more powerful. Otherwise, they will not have the strength to stare down monsters. These thoughts were distracting though. Turning back to everyone else, I saw they were all in a line. Seeing that they were ready now, I had them break into three lines, one for each weapon type. Since it was now measurement time, I told Joey to join a line, but to cut to the front.

Now there was another big problem. Eden, who was a skilled fighter with spears could figure out the size for the ten people who went with spears. I easily could deal with eighteen people who wanted swords. The only problem was the two people who wanted to wield daggers. Though, if it is only two I could probably handle it. Annabeth had made sure I could handle a dagger better than most. Still, I'm am not as sure about daggers as I am swords. At least I'm better at dagger than spears. Definitely better than bows or arrows, things you definitely do not want me to touch, ever. The fact that daggers were my second best was my only reassurement. Of course, since Annabeth was good with daggers I never really got people daggers. All I did was swords, while Annabeth did daggers, Clarisse did spears, and Kayla did bows. Every weapon had at least one expert. My experience was minimal. The only option was to channel my inner Annabeth. Which didn't really exist. Though, if she was here, Annabeth would tell me to stop moping. That she knew I could do it. So I could do it. No more regretting giving people the option to chose daggers. Get to work.

Grabbing a pencil, paper, and clipboard from my supplies, I asked Eden to get the measurements for spears for the ten in the spear line. After I got confirmation from him that he could do that, I began to size up the two who wanted daggers. People always told me to do the hardest thing first. Either to get it over with, so you can do it when you are fresh instead of tired, or so that you have something to look forward to, people always had a reason for me to do the hardest thing first. So the first thing I would do is the daggers, then the swords. Thankfully only two people had wanted daggers, Kurt and Lucio. Sadly, both were about a decade apart age wise and there was a great size difference between the two of them. They also had different builds. Though, for Lucio at least, having daggers made sense with their powers. Actually, it made sense for both of them. It was easier, made more sense, when I knew that daggers worked well with their powers. Rationalizing things makes a big difference it seems.

Soon, now that I had rationalized the daggers, I managed to finish doing the two pairs of daggers. Turning towards the line of people with swords, I smiled. This was something I knew how to do and sort of enjoyed. Quickly breezing through the list, I finished around the same time as Eden. We told everyone to work in the other section, the one for training. Closing off the observation section and the simulation, we got to work together, perfecting designs and measurements. Those with spears get one spear, those with daggers get two daggers, and those with swords get one sword. They were to be double-sided and created with a mix of metals. All were to be crated Greek style, which I had the most experience in. Also, Greek would work well with what we are trying to do.

About an hour later, we were ready to start making the weapons. We had gone through every situation and it had felt like dealing with the Athena cabin, being an Athena kid myself while retaining my own brain. It was overwhelming. Every calculation had to be double checked, along with every design. While we could easily redo these things, I would prefer to do it right the first time instead of by trial and error like I would with kids. It is different with kids and adults, very different. Kids were so much easier, being able to grow into their weapons. But for adults, it had to fit with how they were now. Also, they were not demigods so they would not instinctively be able to work with weapons. Most likely they would have to wear gloves to hold the weapons as well. It had just gotten more complex. Though, that is something to worry about later. So I pushed it to the back of my mind. Now we just had to make sure we had enough of each material for what I wanted.

Materials were probably the greatest problem for this operation. While normal agents could just have a random metal or mix for their weapon, that wouldn't work for us. We were the elite forces, so we would have to use all five of the metals in every weapon for it to be fully effective. Somethings are killed only by certain materials and methods, others can be killed by anything. But we have to prepare for all possibilities. As we can handle more, we should kill more so normal people don't need to deal with it. So, the most effective means were for us. We were to be the front lines, everything. It was safer for the world. Together, along with weapons, we could kill the most, and kill them the fastest.

My best plan for the materials being mixed was to have Joey mix the metals together. If we got a bucket, he could melt the metal down along with a pyrokinetic, then mix it together. Taking from the mixed metal, a weapon would have the properties of all of the metals. A forge could not do that, since having it at that heat would kill it, along with everything being at the right heat, but hopefully, Joey could melt and mix the materials together, which is one of the best methods. If I remember correctly, the lieutenant of the hunters got a dagger that was forged with a mix of silver and bronze instead of just silver. Thalia would brag about it all the time. But it worked. Killing the things silver could kill like werewolves, along with being more effective against normal monsters than silver. While bronze could kill the least, it worked the fastest and caused the most damage. Silver kills literally everything, whether mortal or mythological. That might make it so that mortals can hold the weapons.

Following the careful instructions of Eden and myself, Joey created each weapon correctly, first try. Just as I thought, the silver or ivory made it so that mortals could hold it correctly. We had created Eden's first as a test, and he could hold it, so all was good. Gloves or a way to hold the weapons is not needed. Even better, these weapons would easily be better than those of the normal agents, created in normal forges. Forges just don't have the same power as an inhuman. Plus, these weapons were a mix of metals and specially made. Not something made on an assembly line. Though I gave them weapons, I would not give them shields, as that would destroy the purpose of the team. Their powers would be their shields, and they will use them offensively like Captain America. Nico had talked about Captain America a lot, sharing many things with him. Such as being from the same time period and waking up around the same time. The Captain was one of the only superheroes I knew about before I joined SHIELD. I would have known none if it was not for Nico most likely, along with Leo and the Stolls.

It would be against all of their interests if I just let them sit there while we created the weapons. My purpose was to get them ready for battle, and I wanted battle ready inhumans and mutants. Plus, it would mean that the normal humans would have to do less, which was very good. So, instead of having them wait, I had all twenty eight of them go into the simulator together, to see what damage they could do together. While having one person was something, it was another thing with multiple people. I would have to experiment with different groups later to figure more things out. But now I had done the two basic ones, only one person and everyone. It was also to see if they would work together, use each other's abilities to their advantage. While there was only one skilled leader in there, Sebastian, there was plenty of skilled strategists and tacticians. If you could not work with others in this way, SHIELD most likely would have left them to wherever the mutants grouped together or to wherever the inhumans stayed.

Turning to face the glass as Eden helped Joey with the rest of the spears, I watched them all fight. Easily my team was outnumbered, but they were stronger than monsters. It looked like Sebastian had pulled rank as a level eight in there and had begun to order everyone around. Having someone whose job was to lead in there was probably a good idea. Especially since that guy knew everyone's powers, strengths, and weaknesses. Most likely he was the true leader of the group. He had taken in Skye and Ava as his advisors, the two youngest people there at twenty three and twenty nine. Either way, he had made a good choice, both were great at strategizing and had young minds, different perspectives on the situation. Most likely with those three in charge, they would go pretty far, kill a lot, and kill a lot in a short period of time while lasting for a long period of time.

They were attacking as a group, though by now about a quarter of them had fallen, thirty minutes after it had all started. Every thirty minutes, about a quarter fell, it seemed. Though most went out with a boom, killing as many as they could. Two hours after the beginning, only three were standing, Jessica, Lash, and Sebastian. Ten minutes later, everyone had died.

Having the last person standing through two hours and ten minutes after they started was good though. What was even better was their score. Altogether, they had killed 2000 basic monsters, 800 advanced monsters, and eighty legendary. Four times as many I had killed first try. They were good. And that was good.

 **Author's Note: There is my training montage. Well, the first one. As you can see, the powered people are beginning to come together as a very powerful force. Sure, when you compare this with Percy's original among the twenty eight people inside Percy is seven times as strong as them. But that is to be expected, Percy is very powerful and most of them are not as powerful as him. Anyway, hope you liked this and see you soon.**


	24. Teach

As the agents filed out of the simulation, Eden, Joey, and I passed out the weapons, handing them to their future owners as they walked past. Well, Joey passed out the weapons, floating them over to people as we told him who to give what to. Eden was in charge of all the spears, and it seemed that he had been telling those who got spears to stick with him instead of heading into the training quarter of the gym. Once all of the spears were there in a circle with him near the entrance to the simulator, he requested to mess with the simulation and let him and the spears in. After I had him clarify about how he would mess with the simulator and given him limits and rules, the only answer I had to his question was yes. It would be hard working in the same space, so this way there would be more room. Also, the way he is doing it is just like how we did it at camp. I was unsure of doing it that way, seeing that they were not demigods, but I'll trust Eden's judgment. It was great that he asked. as if he could start by seeing what they could do, just as we had at camp. It also had gotten rid of one of the problems I was still trying to figure out. The other problems though could wait a bit, but that one would have gotten into effect immediately.

Seeing that Eden was beginning with a trial run, figuring out what he would need to teach the nine spears people that chose spears, excluding him, I had already decided that I would start the swords doing the opposite, learning a bit about form and other things, then test them out in the simulator. The only rules for training at the moment were that you could not use your powers other than the enhanced physical abilities all of them had and to listen to myself and Eden as if we were Director Fury while training with weapons. Rule number one was because using powers while training with weapons would mainly defeat the purpose of using a weapon. It would be using your powers while occasionally stabbing things. The second rule was because these things were dangerous and I didn't know the effect they would have on mutants or inhumans. I have always disliked it when people under my command got hurt when it could have been prevented. When I peered into the simulation to make sure the rules were followed there as well, the spears were following those rules and I told them to the daggers and swords as well before heading to the black SHIELD phone connected to the wall. While it could only connect to other phones in the building, it would allow me to call the gym.

Calling the gym, I requested to talk to Agent Romanoff from the old agent who picked up the ringing phone, asking who it this was and what did they want. I told him that it was Agent Jackson calling from the mutant and inhuman gym. Answering his second question, I told him to tell Agent Romanoff that it was Agent Jackson and he needed to talk to her about dagger problems. Moments later after the agent ran to grab Natasha, the phone was picked up again, though this time, Agent Romanoff's voice broke through instead of that old agent's voice. "What do you want, Jackson?" she asked, keeping a ruff exterior for whoever was watching and listening to her on her side of the phone. Guess she went into drill sergeant mode and had to keep this ruff exterior so that they would follow orders. I wonder what type of catastrophe it would be if I let it slip about her soft interior. "And make it fast." Yep, definitely trying to keep in character for those around her.

Quickly running through my options, as I didn't want to destroy her cover (She would get revenge), I just told her what I wanted, straight up and simple. "I gave my troops weapons so they can kill more. I can handle those who want swords and there is a spear master in my group. But Kurt and Lucio wanted daggers, and I got no one to teach them. Nobody here knows daggers other than me, but I need to deal with swords. Can I send them down?" She gave a quick grunt, which from my experience with Clarisse and Annabeth when they went into drill sergeant mode, should mean yes. I guess every girl in my life has been a leader. Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, even Rachel in her own weird way. Natasha and Hill were leaders as well, knowing how to put on a front for those watching. For the vultures who will prey on any weakness, any opening in their armor "Thanks. Both are dual wielding and are not allowed to use their powers to train with daggers. I'll send them down now."

Hanging up, I put the phone back onto the wall and called Kurt and Lucio over to me. Sending them over to a new tough woman in my life. Someone who reminded me of Annabeth oh so much. The motion in itself would remind me of her in the good old days. Actually, this is very sad if I am already looking back on things as the good old days. I'm not even twenty yet! Anyway, everyone would always flock to me, dagger or sword, and I would always order the dagger to Annabeth. Now, I'm doing the same, except I'm giving the kids to Natasha, not Annabeth. Though, it seemed like Natasha and Annabeth shared a should, spiritual twins. It wouldn't matter anyway. One was my girlfriend, a teenager, a demigod, and dead. One was my mentor, in their thirties, an assassin, and living. They were not the same. But they had so many things in common. Though, both of them, whichever was dead, would tell me to stop thinking of them and get on with my work. Both were smart, much more than me, so I would end up listening to them anyways. Guess it is better to get it over with. Ignoring old memories threatening to pop up, I ordered both of them to go down to the main training room and join up with Agent Romanoff and to continue to follow the rules I had previously set. Her word would be the same as mine or Eden's would if they had swords or spears. They would follow her orders to the last letter. And that they would stay there until I called down for them or Agent Romanoff kicked them out. When that happened, they were to come straight back here.

Both nodded quickly, promising they would follow my words exactly and left the room in a hurry, almost running, fantasies most likely running through their minds. Being levels five and three, along with being around her ages and at SHIELD for less time than her, they still held her in a position of hero worship. More worshiped Clint since he was younger, been st SHIELD longer, a higher level, amazing accuracy, partially deaf, and more. He was definitely special. Most likely not in a good way, seeing that he was raised in a circus. But special all the same. Those thoughts of amazement would be gone soon anyway, as Natasha would work them until they wished they were back in the simulation, almost dead, forced to keep fighting until the actual end. Natasha was definitely a slave driver in these things. I speak from experience from her crash course on guns. Most likely I learned more and shot more in two minutes of that than two hours elsewhere. Natasha was definitely special as well, though most likely she was like Clint, special not in a good way. Never will I know for certain about these things though, as she is very closed up about her past, with me and everyone else. Only Clint knows and I think Coulson knows a bit as well. Shaking those thoughts away, I rejoined the eighteen who had picked a sword as their weapon.

Pulling up nineteen dummies from a storage cabinet, one for each of them and one for me to use for examples, I set them eighteen of them up in a row, mine in a spot that could be seen from all the others. Of course, these dummies would be of little use, seeing that they were all humanoid. Very few monsters were humanoid in actuality, so the teaching on these would be of little use in the actual fight. All that these could be used for is for showing how to stab and whatnot. Where to stab is a different question, one unable to be answered. They each picked a dummy, friends tending to take ones near each other. Once each had taken a spot, I went to the one in front, double checking that everyone could see and understand me. If they could not see or understand, it was all pointless.

Finally taking Riptide out of my pocket after it had been there for what felt like forever, I twirled the sword around my right hand. It was weird, having not pulled out my sword much in the past few days. My instincts were still used to being attacked by monsters every hour, sometimes even more frequently. The lack of golden dust was odd, seeing that the last few times I took it out I had not killed anything. Not being attacked by monsters was very odd. The worst is that now I'm suspicious of everything. Everyone. That is not a good thing when you need to trust them and them to trust you.

Suddenly, I rushed Skye, the closest person towards me. It was always great to teach by example, plus, you can learn a lot from what a person is like when startled, especially when it relates to weapons. Her eyes widened in surprise as I ran at her, and she held her sword out in order to block mine as a form of defense. So, she was not a person to dodge, run, scream, or freeze. She fought back. That would be good, very good. It had initially surprised me though that she reacted, but then again, these were SHIELD agents, who happened to also be mutants and inhumans. Obviously, they would be used to being randomly attacked by people who have medieval weapons while holding medieval weapons themselves. It is obviously just a typical Friday, medieval weapon day at SHIELD. Tomorrow it is stone age weapons.

Once I got over the initial shock a few seconds later, I easily maneuvered Riptide out of the X myself and Skye had created by pushing our swords together. That was one of the most common things to happen in sword fighting. People don't seem to understand that no, you can not disarm or defeat your opponent by pushing your sword at them. Especially when they can easily push back or move. There is a reason why the first thing every demigod is taught is how to get out of those stupid X's. Pulling Riptide backwards, as she began to fall forwards, I spun around, dodging her fall towards me. While she passed me, I snuck Riptide in, disarming her. Now that I had both swords, I stopped he fall, tilting her so she was lying on her back, stomach facing the ceiling. Riptide was hovering above her neck, her sword, her heart.

Pulling both swords back, I returned Riptide to my pocket and handed Skye back her sword. Once she had it in her sword in her left hand, I extended my right hand to meet hers. I pulled her up, bringing her back to her feet. "Now, that might be how you attack and disarm in a normal fight. Also, it was a great example of being on guard from Skye. You never know when you might be attacked." Letting my eyes make contact with all of theirs, I continued my hopefully okay speach. "We must kill them, or they will kill us. They might have weapons, but the only thing you should do with them is dodge, not sword fight. Their skill at straight up sword fighting will be much better than yours. Instead, go straight for the kill, just as they will."

Turning around to look at the dummies, knowing they would not truly help my teaching. "I can teach you all there is to know about sword fighting. But that won't help you. It is for humans, not monsters. Some, such as Geryon, have three hearts. Others fly. Some teleport." I paused for a minute, to let them think about this and for extra dramatic effect. Maybe I did get that from my uncle after all. Well, Uncle Z and most of the family on that side. While Dad and Uncle Hades tend to be discreet, almost very god is as dramatic as they can possibly be. That might be why a lot of demigods have a dramatic flair, just like me. "All I can teach you is how to use a sword, how to carry it, and whatnot. After that, you are on your own. Literally and figuratively"

Everyone nodded in confirmation, in understanding. Maybe they are smarter than they look. They understand the bass of battle. The meanings of my words. Not everything is ranged, like a gun. Sometimes, it is melee fighting, like a sword. Smiling at that, I began to head to each person, showing them how to hold the sword correctly. The best way to kill monsters, how to make it work. Teaching demigods is much easier. They understand it instinctively. It is in our blood. But not theirs. Once all of them manage to hold their sword in resting position, I began to show them as a group how to block, stab, and sweep. Anything that might be useful when fighting against monsters. Things they can use, but can easily be taught quickly. Something simple.

Soon, everyone had sort of gotten the hang of it and the spears had come out of the simulator, so I pushed my group in, telling them to let loose, to go crazy. Just don't use your powers, that is the only rule. Hand-to-hand, sword fighting, using other things as weapons, it was all fair game. The only thing out of bounds was powers and other items that they had. The only thing you could bring into the simulator was your sword, nothing else. It was basically the opposite of capture the flag. Ther, all powers, all magic items, everything was allowed. The only rule was no killing or maiming. Here, you only can use swords, no powers or magic items. Their job was to kill and maim as many things as possible. Everything is the opposite now. Hopefully not for good though.

As I watched them fight, I began to think of other things. Though, at least I managed to stay on the topic of weapons in my thoughts. A lot of the time I can end up almost anywhere. Poodles, food, whatever pops into mind. Actually, Percy, don't think about how you are staying on topic and instead of off topic. That is bringing you off topic. Bringing it back onto topic now. My main problem was that I was unsure about how they would all carry their weapons. Most likely, if I can find it, I'd give those with daggers leather sheaths to attach to their legs, easily in reach of their arms so that they can quickly sheath and unsheath their weapons. For swords, a belt with a sheath for a sword on the side of their sword hand would work. Spears could have one that crossed their back, sort of like how Clarisse used to have one.

The first action I would have to take is that when my group exits the simulator, is group together the spears and swords, then ask about sheathes. Since we already know the measurements for the two with daggers, their input in the conversation would most likely not be necessary.

A long time later, my group finished their time in the simulator, proving themselves to be proficient in working with weapons. Thankfully, my methods for demigods worked with them as well, not teaching them exactly what to do, but the basics and letting them figure out the rest. Luke, was a great swordsman and thought to be a great teacher of swordsmanship, which would be true if we were training them to fight other demigods, not humans. You can't teach them how to fight human-like creatures who have the same weapons when you are not fighting that. It would be absolutely pointless.

Gathering everyone together, I asked them, "Do any of you have an idea about where we could get some leather and make sheathes? We need it to carry the swords." That got me a couple of glances of confusion.

"But you don't need to have one and your sword always appears and disappears when you need it," Ava stated. "How is yours different than ours? And why?"

This was a response I should think through, otherwise, it won't end well at all for me and my world, which is dead, but I still think I should protect it. I know, I'm still a little, no, a lot caught up in the past. "Mine is enchanted. It turns into a pen and always returns to my pocket," I told them, answering the first question. "You can't all have one since this is a relic passed through my family for generations."

Now that they all knew why we needed sheathes, two raised their hands. It was Raven and Alison who raised their hands and Alison answered the unasked question for both of them. "We both work in the stash, both helping people and creating things. We could create the sheathes, even faster if the rest of you help."

That would definitely be helpful, very helpful. "Great. Guess we are going on a field trip." As a group, we filed out of the room, Raven and Alison in the lead.

 **Author's Note: We are at the end of yet another chapter. Oh, and was the last chapter to long for any of you? It was easily the longest chapter I had ever written, a great montage. Tell me in the comments about your opinion. Now, reasons for jobs, levels, and whatnot are based off powers, abilities and my own opinions. Also, while they might specialize in one area, most of them tend to work in two or three parts of the organization. Hope this clears things up and I will see you next Sunday.**


	25. Sheath

Raven and Alison started to lead us towards the entrance they usually used to access the stash. The entrance only the workers had access to, everyone else had to either use the initiation entrance or the elevator, which then lead to the door that Dr. Black had her face on. Only a few were allowed to see these objects in their vulnerable states, so this was pretty big that we were going to go in. I could feel the excitement in the air due to everyone else's over the top excitement of being allowed into this restricted area. But a couple of minutes after we had left the gym, Alison stopped and whispering something to Raven. Her eyes widened, surprised at whatever the new revelation was. Most likely it was important, as Raven grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the gym. As she led me away, she called over her shoulder that Alison and Skye were in charge until we came back. At least she made good decisions in terms of who she left in charge. It easily could have been worse.

We arrived back at the gym, the spears practicing how to fluidly move with their weapon, how to make the best use of it. Eden was doing great, the same style as I was using. Teach them how to use the weapon proficiently on whatever they would need to use it one, not specifics. Since with this large variety of monsters, there was no good way to kill these things, no way that would work with all. Then it hit me. That was what we had forgotten, to take the spears with us. Seeing that Eden was just watching everyone from the side, calling out tips randomly, I pulled him over, telling him to get his group to come with us to get sheathes for the weapons.

Eden pulled his group over to us and told them to follow us and to bring their spears. Thankfully, that was something I didn't forget, having told my group to keep their swords by their sides at all times, even to go to the bathroom. While it may be extreme, you never know when you will need them, especially since I was a firm believer in better safe than sorry.

When we arrived back with the rest of the group, Raven jumped back to the front and continued to lead the way to the entrance with Alison. The walk was very awkward, seeing that everyone was silent, walking down a hallway with weapons they had just been learning how to use with people they work with but barely interact with. Let's just say it is not an experience I would like to relive.

Finally, we arrived at an elevator, which leads to different parts of the stash. Alison pressed a button, one that would take us down to the creation part of the stash, where all of the real magic happens. Before everything goes out for agents to use. The things in their vulnerable state before they are complete. Once we got there, Raven and Alison had to manually override the doors to let us all in, which made sense. Only those who worked there had access and it was one of the most secure locations in the building with all of the dangerous tech being created there. If the baddies could access it, it would be bad.

The moment we got inside, Alison ordered us to sit on the floor while pulling up some files on a table, while Raven started pulling out leather and everything else she would need to make the sheaths. Together, the two started working on the sheathes, creating them in wickedly fast times. This is why people really should like mutants and inhumans, they are extremely helpful and can do things much better and faster than humans can. But humans are idiots.

About thirty minutes later, they finished making the sheathes and handed them out to everyone, telling them to try it out. As Raven, Alison, Eden, and I helped them put on and learn how to use the sheathes, everyone managed to be able to fluidly put the weapon in the sheath and take it out of the sheath without killing things, and doing it quickly. Now that everyone was equipped with a sheath and finally had their weapons in there instead of out for the world to see, we left for the gym.

That was when I remembered Kurt and Lucio's existence and made a mental note to call Natasha once we got back to the gym. But first, I had some good news for all of them. "Now that all of you have somewhat mastered your weapons, you will all go into the simulation together, including me. During the simulation you can use your powers, weapons, and what you usually wear on missions. While I grab Kurt and Lucio, you will all get ready. Pick a leader and whatnot, but I or Eden cannot be it. Also, if one of you can get them, thirty-one earpieces would be great."

While all of them stood there, trying to comprehend what I just dropped on them, I snuck away, heading for the gym. When I got there, I entered, heading straight for where the daggers were sparring against each other. Since Kurt and Lucio were sparring with each other, it would be easier than I thought. But first, I would have to deal with Natasha.

As I began to walk towards where Natasha was, she appeared in front of me, almost like she teleported. I knew better though, seeing that she had been heading towards me ever since I walked into the gym. "You want them back." She spoke the words as if it was a statement, confident and assertive for her subjects watchful eyes, but she definitely meant it as a question. A nod was all she needed before she started relaying orders, taking charge of the situation now that she knew for certain. "Kurt, Lucio, Percy wants you back," she shouted. As they came over, she told me quietly, "Their good."

With a smile, I headed out the door, Kurt and Lucio trailing behind me. "We are going to do a group simulation with powers, weapons, and uniforms." As I spoke, I stopped moving, turning to face both of them. They nodded in understanding. "Great, go get what you need then meet us at the power gym. We got sheathes for your daggers there." That was the first thing I noticed when I saw them walking, how they sort of dragged their arms, each holding one dagger in each hand. They were also dragging their feet. Though, the main problem was they had no clue what they were supposed to with their hands and daggers. I could fix that though.

After I saw both of them leave for their things, I sprinted back to the power gym. All of them were there, the females in black protective uniforms sort of like a cross between the one I saw Hill wear, though a little bit different since none of them were at the same level as her. Though, a couple had uniforms similar to the one Natasha wore, along with a couple of other different designs. The males all had uniforms similar to Clint's, with black cargo pants, combat boots, a black long sleeve shirt, and a bulletproof vest. There was way more variety in the uniforms the woman wore than the ones men wore for fighting. Everything was black though, with sometimes a couple of dark grey highlights and tints of other colors for those higher up. Even the sheathes everyone wore were black, seeing that SHIELD dyes almost all their leather and other materials black. While that might be great for espionage, it must be hot inside those during the summer.

Sebastian was handing out ear pieces to everyone, while reminding them that despite the fact they could not use gadgets to kill, grappling hooks, nets, and other things could still be helpful, whether for mobility, dodging, or capturing. He was a walking example of that, having a shield on his back like Hill's, along with a bunch of other toys. The guy was one of the few people to have those shields, everyone else either had a small, basic shield or no defense other than offense. He also was telling them that they could use tasers, as electricity hurt the beasts. That was proven to the group when they saw Lincoln blast a bunch of monsters with lightning. I already knew that, having seen both Thalia and Jason decimate monster with their lightning. When I came in, wearing the leather armor we had always used a camp and no gadgets at all, he gave a small shake of his head before tossing me an earpiece, the only tech I would have. My only things were the earpiece, my armor, Riptide, and Ice, a watch shield which Tyson made for me after Gaea. It seemed that Sebastian had been elected leader, something that I had predicted would happen. He was the best and most likely choice, being a good leader and high up on the SHIELD food chain.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Lucio came in, wearing the same uniform as all the other males in the room, multiple gadgets in their utility belts. Sebastian immediately came up to them, giving them both earpieces and their sheaths. I showed them how to use them, explaining and making sure they could use them as good as everyone else. It would be a liability if they could not handle them, plus, I didn't want them to feel lesser than everyone else. That wouldn't be good.

Seeing that everyone was ready, I had all thirty-one of us enter the simulator together then pressed the button, pulling my arm in and shutting the door. Monsters immediately swarmed the areas where people were positioned. Everyone else was in groups of three, while I was alone. Either way, I still got double the amount of monsters due to my smell. Even when there is much easier food nearby, monsters will immediately head for us due to our smell. They were not as smart as they would like to think. Or maybe it is just males, as female monsters seemed to be staying away from me, trying to knock others out.

Once that started to get closer to me, I knew it was almost time to fight and stop observing the grounds. Lazily, I pulled out Riptide and began to kill monsters left and right while also demolishing monsters everywhere in my range with my powers. Keeping monsters on their toes with earthquakes, a storm swirling around me, killing all the monsters that got close with my sword while strangling flying monsters with the water vapor in the sky. Sometimes I would create tridents and through them at monsters, killing a couple more of them before they got into sword range. Sensing that Skye was about to create an earthquake on her side of the simulator, I added some power into it, killing even more with our group quake. As I started doing extreme acrobatics, flipping around while chopping off heads, I turned my tropical storm into a cross between a hurricane and thunderstorm, killing more with the lightning and faster winds that came with it.

Noticing five hydras heading at me, I radioed in for Lori, a pyrokinetic, to come over to me. Kurt teleported to her and then teleported over to me, before picking up a random monster nearby and dropping it from the sky. Pulling her close, I dragged her closer to the hydra. Shouting over the noise, I told her, "When I cut off their heads, burn the stumps so two more don't come back."

Jumping into the fight, I sliced four heads straight off. Lori scent fours blasts of fire at the stumps, all hitting their marks. Smiling, I cut off the rest of the heads of the rest of the hydras, killing them all thanks to Lori's fire. As I thanked her, I jumped back into the fight, killing even more monsters.

Golden dust covered the floor, showing the remains of all the monsters we had killed. But, when you kill too many, there are consequences. It was now time to face titans and giants. Something I was not sure if the mutants and inhumans could stand against, normal humans definitely not.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this felt a little rushed, since it was. I have begun to start to figure out how I could use this story idea and make an original story. Then I went sort of overboard and had started brainstorming and creating a new universe. So, I wrote this a little last minute since I was focusing on that. Sorry again, since it means I'll be focusing less time on that and more time trying to figure out the world of** _**WISE**_ **and** _ **Sapien**_ **.**


	26. Simulator

They all thought it was over, that we had beat the simulator. Of course, I knew better, along with Skye, since we programmed the simulator together. Plus, with the SHIELD simulators once you either die or beat it you exit the environment and we were still in the same place. So they really shouldn't have thought that, but most people lack common sense and can be idiots at times. Really big idiots. Well, the Athena kids aren't ever idiots. Actually, a couple of times they had been but it is very rare and pretty minor cases of idioticness. Though, Skye only knows there is something more, not exactly what it is. Then again, she programmed it and if she had forgotten that quickly I was going to be disappointed. I had kept the information about what would happen next classified though, so I could see what they could do when startled. The fact that I could make things classified was cool, especially since I'm a level four, plus, things are actually classified? That is cool and nothing anyone says can deny it. Things are classified in all spy movies, which we tended to watch a lot of during camp movie nights, and it was definitely cool. And now I get to classify things? Awesome. Anyway, you can't prepare for everything with a group this big and varied that we are fighting against and a lot of territories we might need to cover.

Right as the agents were about to start celebrating, Skye spoke into her earpiece from the other side of the simulator. "There is more. I remember programming that, though I don't know what it is." That shut everyone up and shut down the beginnings of all celebrations. Everyone immediately got into alert and preparing for attack mode. And yes, that is an actual thing according to _my_ observations. Sebastion got all of us into the middle of the simulator, standing in seven groups of four and one group of three, all back to back. It looked like seven squares and a triangle made of people in black in the woods. I bet that would look odd when spotted from a helicopter. Hades, it would probably get reported as some sort of dangerous gang meeting or whatnot. Though, that can't happen in a simulator. Back on track, the group of three was myself, Sebastion, and Skye, seeing that I basically counted as two people and we had to keep the groups somewhat even.

On Sebastion's order, the other seven groups each moved out in separate directions, leaving us alone in the middle. Seconds after everyone got into position, I heard the telltale signs of the Giants and Titans approaching, the sound of gigantic things hitting the ground. Though, some were softer than others, as different Giants and Titans have different skills. Some, like Orion and Lelantos, landed softly, while others landed with a humongous bang. Assuming there was the same number of Giants and Titans as there was in real life, there was forty total, seventeen Titans, twenty three Giants. They outnumbered us by nine, and there was definitely a size distance, as for them nine feet is considered small.

Since the gods were gone, the rules had changed. Giants and Titans could be killed by anyone strong enough who used either powers that they were born with or weapons made of mythological metal. I know, since I had killed a couple of Giants without the help of the gods and had killed Titans before, alone, during the Titan war.

Sebastion shouted an order across the battlefield. The groups of four broke into groups of two and each of the now fifteen groups either rushed a Giant or Titan while I rushed one myself. Finding myself facing Atlas yet again, I smiled, knowing his weakness. Trapping him, along with the twenty four other Giants and Titans that were not being faced by my friends, in a batch of ice, I began to think of a plan. That was when I figured it out.

"Retreat!" I shouted into the earpiece, surprising everyone. Though, to anyone, even my closest friends, my calling of retreat would be a surprise. I didn't believe in surrendering, I would fight to the last breath. "Trust me." Once they stopped attacking the Giants and Titans, I froze them all in pillars of ice. "Aamir, enforce my shields. We'll face them thirty one on one." That was when I let out my signature trouble-making grin. Manipulating the board was fun, especially when you got to plan on the spot. It's great training, just so you know. Sometimes I'd capture monsters in ice and play this game with them to enhance my skills. It would be a great plan for the battlefield, though, provided that I could hold it up. My powers level were limited, I can't hold anything up forever, especially many creatures, strong and powerful ones at that. "I'm gonna let Atlas free first. He is extremely strong, but gullible."

Then I thought the plan over again before release and thought of a better one. "Scratch that. Elena, as I free them, you will run Lucio over to them to put them into paralysis, then Jiaying will use death touch on them. If that doesn't work, we will slit their throats, preferably with teleporting back up."

Most of the agents, the ones who most likely were not field agents and killed on a regular basis looked at me like I was crazy. Jiaying would have begun to chew on his fingers if he didn't have gloves. Most likely he did not like using his power, at least on humans and human-like being. Based on my observations, he would refuse to use the power on any monster that looked like a human, instead, he would use his spear. Guess some people here have morals.

With a snap of my fingers, Atlas was free. If Brian didn't shoot his webbing at him, he would have gotten up before Elena could get Lucio over there. Sighing in relief, most likely because she now didn't need to worry about Atlas attacking her, she ran over with Lucio on her back. Once Atlas was paralyzed, Elena stopped running and the two snapped back to their original position.

The plan was to try death touch on Atlas before going to any of the others, since we were not sure if it would work. But, Jiaying was showing no sign of moving, instead, he seemed to be paralyzed as well. Since Lucio was nowhere near him and none of the mind readers were concentrating enough to do that, it was all internal with no outside forces. "Jiaying, move it," Sebastion ordered, done with his troops freezing in battle. "Screw your stupid ethics, this is a life or death situation." The man must have snapped to insult him and ethics that bad. Ethics usually are a good thing, though, if you kill for a living, they probably aren't. But when he still didn't move, Sebastion got serious. "Kurt, grab him by his collar and teleport to Atlas. Bring Katya with you. If he won't touch the guy, have her force him to."

Okay, that just proved that Sebastion was the de facto leader of the group, as Kurt immediately grabbed Jiaying and Katya and teleported to Atlas. When he wouldn't touch Atlas, Katya automatically broke whatever rule SHIELD had about not mind controlling other agents and forced him to do so. Not thankfully for convenience, but thankfully for Jiaying's ethics, it didn't work. That meant we would be slitting throats, and that would be volunteer only.

Three people other than me would be best, as we only have three teleporters for back up, and I'm the only one willing to have to go in without backup. "I need three swords to volunteer for slitting throats. Each of you will partner up with a teleporter for safety. I'll go solo, and only I'll go solo." I watched as many hands went up. But I wanted those with healing factors or phasing abilities so that it would be less likely for them to get hurt. That left me with three options. "Lash, Raven, Ava, you're chosen." All smiled, then walked over to the three teleporters to partner up.

Raven and Kurt immediately partnered up, the same with Lash and Gordon. Ava and Eden exchanged looks, then shrugged, partnering up. With a snap of my fingers, each Giant and Titan was freed one by one, right before getting webbed to the ground by Brian, then paralyzed by Elena and Lucio. It was our turn now.

Each of us took a group of ten, myself running from one to another, sliding Riptide across their necks, while everyone else teleported from Giant/Titan to Giant/Titan, slicing their necks. Once its neck was sliced, the Giant or Titan dissolved into dust, leaving nothing behind other than the gold glitter.

None went to celebrate, now having figured out that they would only win when the simulator faded away, and it hadn't yet done that. Though, they would be surprised to find out there were only five monsters left, and not that powerful ones even. All they had to do was kill Ma Gasket, Kelli, Medusa, Lamia, and the Caucasian Eagle, the five generals of this monstrous army. They just better close their eyes, I don't want to deal with people being turned to stone.

Actually, Medusa's power of turning things to stone would not work on them, even with their eyes open. All wore a pair of protective eyewear that looked like sunglasses, a thing that would protect them from Medusa's glare, which was not even that bad. It was only the results of the glare that was bad. Knowing that I would need to be able to see as well, I hardened the water vapor into ice, shaping it like glasses. It would allow me to see, but the ice would distort the image, making it so I wouldn't become stone when looking at Medusa.

A minute later, when the agents were becoming paranoid, the five monsters formed out of the glitter of the Giants and Titans. "Perseus Jackson," Kelli purred, seemingly the speaker of the group. Medusa's snakes hissed along for emphasis "Oh, how nice it is to see you yet again. And this time you don't have your annoying girlfriend by your side. Oh wait, she's dead, thanks to Gaea. And soon you will be dead too." She, along with a couple of the others, cackled crazily.

As they advanced, the agents formed a ten by three rectangle, preparing their weapons. At least, until I told them powers only and join in groups of six, each six getting a monster. I watched as they got into groups based on their powers and what monsters that would be most useful against. Then, they attacked. Since I knew the monsters would want me the most, I made a full body shield out of ice, so that they would have to attack the others, as I was unable for them to get to. So, the agents couldn't just sit around and talk a bunch and plan while the monsters attacked me. Instead, they would need to figure it out on the spot, as these monsters were relentless, smart, and a bunch of other things. Thankfully they were not giant though, it's easier to deal with things your own size.

Watching them attack the monsters was amazing. They moved in harmony, figuring out how their powers would do the most damage and how to use them together. Quickly, the monsters were killed and the simulation faded, leaving us in the empty simulation room.

 **Authors Note: I've got nothing to say about this chapter, or anything changing this week. Instead, I'm talking about next week. After the next update, updates are changing from once a week to every other week. While I enjoy writing this story, I'm working on an original fiction and need to give it some time as well, time I don't have when updating every week. I'm incredibly sorry, to both you and me, as I want to find out what will end up happening next, but there is not enough time for everything. I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye.**


	27. Teams

As they began to celebrate, I realized, that now we could quite possibly stage the attack, and win. While it may be hard, they alone defeated fifteen thousand monsters in that simulation, and none had died as far as I could tell, though some came first. Of course, there were many advantages that we had in here that we wouldn't outside, such as a controlled environment, being in an enclosed space, it getting harder gradually instead of all at once, and so on. But, I wouldn't be able to make it so it would be exactly what it would be like in real life. There was nothing more we could do. It was, by all means, time for the endgame, I couldn't hold it back any longer or teach them anymore. In fact, it would be worse if we didn't go now. So, instead of more training, which wouldn't help at all, there would just be a final test in the simulator for everyone. Everyone, as in everyone fighting, not all the mutants and inhumans. Normal people as well. Since there were people thirty with powers, fifteen snipers, and four hundred eighty other agents, excluding myself, Fury, Hill, Coulson, and Natasha, it would be best to do this in groups of fifteen, both in the simulator and in real life when we exited the building. The battles against the monsters before they all died always worked best when we fought in multiple small groups, so it should work. Though the people fighting aren't a bunch of demigods, and like always, the odds are not in our favor, it has the best chance of working.

Each of the fifteen teams would consist of one sniper, two mutants and/or inhumans, and thirty two regular agents. Alongside them, myself, Natasha, Hill, Coulson, and Fury, who were excluded in my initial count, would make up the sixteenth team of fighting agents. All we would need to do now is create the groups and test them all on the simulator. I'll set it on random and count kills, and if each group can get at least a thousand kills, I'll be happy. Once that is done, if all teams kill over a thousand, we will rest up for tomorrow. If not, teams that did will rest up and teams that didn't will train until they can do it twice in a row. Then they can also rest up for the big fight. Since SHIELD had already evacuated the people living nearby, when we waged war, there would be no civilian casualties, though property damage is a very real worry. Even better, fewer people would see the monsters. I'm almost positive the mist is down by now, with the Thor and Loki situation, along with the gods not showing any sign of being alive, and definitely no sign of the mist being maintained. At ten, we would leave the base and attack, not stopping until every last monster is dead. Maybe after this one final defeat, they will disappear for good. Though, if that happens, they will most likely be replaced with aliens. That is something to ponder later though.

The mess hall most likely was the largest room in the building, and the one with the most tables and chairs, so it was most likely it was the best spot to meet. Easily, I could have a couple of my people, specifically, the teleporters and telekinetics, maneuver the tables around so that there was one table for five and fifteen tables for thirty five people. Split everything evenly for weapons, have the heads make sure the groups are of people who will work well together. We could make everything work out great, even if it takes a bit. While it is best to attack before they start killing humans, the monsters don't think I will appear for a few more days, so we have some time. But if we can get out earlier, we will have a greater element of surprise, so there's that. Also, the monsters would have less time to prepare, but the same would be for us. It's complicated, with benefits going both ways. You know what, best idea, make sure the groups work well together but try and do it the fastest you can. Good, that works Percy.

I sent Giyera, Eden, Kurt, and Gordon, all of whom are telekinetic or can teleport, to move the tables around while I contacted the heads. Or just Fury, the other two heads along with Natasha are training the normal agents. But that is something for another time when they start and tell stories from their perspective, as I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to wheedle and information out of any of them. Stupid spies and anti interrogation tactics. As I finished my mental rant and started to walk over to the phone, everyone else went to practice, whether with their powers or weapons or both, it was their choice. With a deep breath, I called Director Fury, probably for a time way higher than the number of times I should have today or for just the time I was here in general. Thing move to fast and I sort of dislike having to deal with authority, especially ones like him. I had a feeling he could kick a many of butts. As I painstakingly waited for Fury to say something, I let out a gigantic breath when I finally heard his voice. "Jackson?" Fury questioned, confirming it was me.

"Yeah," I told him while panicking on the inside, confirming his thoughts. As I waited to hear the angry rant, I eventually realized it wasn't coming. Then, I told him my plan now that I knew he wasn't going to come to kill or drug me in my sleep. "I was thinking that since my crew got to where I need them, that we could attack tomorrow after everyone gets a good night's rest. There would be fifteen teams, with one sniper, two mutants and/or inhumans, and thirty two regular agents on each team. They would each get one session in the simulator together to test things out. If a team can't handle one-fifteenth of the guys, they will continue training until they can. Myself, you, Hill, Coulson, and Romanoff would make up team sixteen. Would that work for you? If so, could you send everyone to the mess hall and recruit people to make the teams?" Once I asked the questions, I shut up, unsure of what he would feel about my little fast-paced rant.

There was silence for a few moments after that, making me panic quite a bit, especially since I was already panicked, unsure of what would happen. Fury was a little scary, sort of like Annabeth. Though, Hill has more of an Annabeth scary, with Natasha having one like Thalia's. Clint had a scary similar to the Apollo cabin, and let me tell you, healers can be pretty scary when they want to. The rhyming curse sucks and Will has a pretty powerful one. Coulson isn't scary at all. In truth, Fury's brand of scary is similar to Hades or Nico's, maybe even Nemesis or her children's. "Sounds good. Hill, Coulson, and I will create teams while everyone gets their gear and whatnot. But you and Romanoff are on crowd control at the mess hall." I let out a breath of relief when I heard a positive response.

His response, just the fact that it was positive, was way better than what I thought would happen, even better than what I hoped would happen. I thought it would be negative or in the middle, hoped it would be somewhat positive. Never in my wildest dreams would I had thought the director would agree, even like the idea and willingly offer to figure the things out in it. It seems that SHIELD still manages to surprise me, even though I had thought I had figured it out already. Nothing here is solid though, it is always changing, so I can't be certain until the announcement. Also, I really shouldn't have thought I had figured this place out. I've only been here for five days awake, ever since I woke up in the cell on August 22nd, to today, five days later on August 26th. And tomorrow, on my sixth day here, I'm going to be helping lead hundreds of people on a strike against fifteen thousand monsters. It's amazing how fast I'm flying through the ranks.

Moments after I had hung up the phone, the loudspeakers in the building crackled, turning on. Fury's deep voice echoed around the rooms and halls, giving it an ominous tone. Then again, with the super spy Fury, where almost everything out of his mouth is a lie or hiding something, everything is ominous. The guy delt with aliens during his first couple years of SHIELD if the rumor mill is correct, and even has a pet one disguised as a cat. Though that one I don't believe since Fury strikes me as a dog person and not a person who would have a pet in the first place. He's a top spy, not someone with an animal, which to him might be seen as a weakness. Plus. many of the rumors are over the top, such as the one about Fury losing his eye from protecting the tesseract, something that Hydra used during World War One and now SHIELD had hold of from some crazy blue aliens from a planet called Hala. SHIELD likes it rumors, maybe they help keep everyone in tip-top spy shape. "Every person fighting go to your rooms and suit up, then head to the mess hall. There you will be assigned a number, which is the number of the team you are joining. Today there will be one last training exercise, then we will rest up before attacking tomorrow." Once his announcement was finished, the loudspeaker crackle out of existence as my troops began to exit the room, heading either to the quarters or straight to the mess hall.

I did the same as the rest of them, heading to my room to see that while people were preparing for battle, my uniform was made. Guess I didn't have to go digging through my backpack for some good Greek armor, along with Pegasus and Hellhound armor. With a small smile, I pulled the summer uniform out along with a couple of extra things from the superhero uniform on. It was summer anyway, and I didn't want to overheat, plus, the summer one had everything I would need anyway. Pulling the small earpiece that came with it out of the pile, I plopped it in my ear. My earpiece would give me access to everyone on my team and all the mutants and inhumans. Every person's earpiece for this battle was wired to their team. Mutants and inhumans earpieces also connected to those of other mutants and inhumans. The snipers got to be connected to the other snipers. Lastly, the leaders of each team had contact with the leaders of all the other teams. If a leader, went down, that position went to their second. Or at least, that was what I was told. It was to complex for me to handle, especially since they put words like third, cavalry, infantry, and so on in there. Too much terminology, I only want the basics, not a whole semesters worth of information thrown at me. Taking the animal amour I created for Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary, I outfitted the two then lead them down to the mess hall with me, tempted to ride Blackjack, but ending up deciding that would be too much.

Natasha was posted at the entrance to the mess hall on my side, telling everyone which table they were a part of, giving only the number. She said no other words, refusing to speak anything other than a number between one and sixteen. Though, she most likely gave words to Clint, Coulson, and Fury, all of whom were already inside if they came through and asked about anything. Hopefully, that same courtesy would extend to me. I was her teammate and one of the closer ones with her at SHIELD, I think, so I'd like it if I was treated differently. Especially since I had a question. Though, if there was other waiting, wasn't going to ask it. On each table, there was a list of everyone at the table, their weapons, abilities, their positions and whatever else Fury, Hill, and Coulson decided to put on there. It was much more organized than I thought, with positions for everyone on the team and I think I a couple of vehicles. The list also made it so Natasha wouldn't need to talk, same with Hill on the other side of the mess hall.

"Sixteen," she said as a way of greeting when I approached, telling me the number I already knew I was assigned. She didn't even say high, so that lowered my chances of getting an answer. But there was no one else coming, so I decided to go for it. As I began to open my mouth to say something, she interrupted, explaining, "There is room for the animals at the table, don't worry." That was not what I was going to say, but I would have to deal with the small response for now and ask questions at our table. At least I discovered, that yes, I was considered close enough to be talked two instead of just getting a number curtly thrown at me with a sneer like the rest of them. Though she seemed to only be giving males sneers, and only a few of them, so there might be another reason for that. But I wasn't going to dig and try and find out at this point in time, there are much more pressing matters.

While I walked to the smallest table, which would hold about one-sixth as many people as the rest of the tables, I looked around, seeing people spread out among tables throughout the room, some giving me and my animals odd looks, other curious, wondering. A couple gave me jealous looks as I went for table sixteen, most likely bothered by the fact that a newbie got to be with the high ups in the organization instead of those who had been there for years. Which made sense, as I had always moved up in the world quickly. At Camp Half-Blood, I was a cabin counselor the moment I got claimed, about a week after I got there, and quickly became one of the major leaders of the camp. At Camp Jupiter, I had jumped straight from probatio to praetor right after one quest and battle, having just barely arrived at the camp. And now I'm hanging out with the head honchos of SHIELD less than a week in. Breaking out of that little mental ego rant directed towards the jealous people, I observed those in my group. It seemed that every member of my team except for Natasha, and Hill, who was manning the other entrance, was sitting at the table, in an awkward silence I wouldn't have been able to handle.

As I sat down, I immediately grabbed the piece of paper in the middle needing something to do. Just sitting there in silence was not going to cut it with my ADHD, plus, much more time for me t digest and understand the info if I find it out quickly.

 _Nick Fury, Director: Leader, Dual Swords, Carry_

 _Maria Hill, Deputy Director: Second, Spear, Bruiser_

 _Phil Coulson, Third in Command: Third, Sword, Support_

 _Natasha Romanoff, Level Seven: Infantry, Dual Daggers, Assassin_

 _Percy Jackson, Level Four: Calvary, Sword/Water Powers, Caster/Tank_

Looking at the paper, the positions made sense, Natasha, Hill, and Coulson being assigned based on the weapons they were teaching, skills, and actual jobs, Fury, being director of SHIELD was assigned, leader, and myself, the only mutant or inhuman being the magician, or as Fury put it, the caster of the group. For some reason, he ended up deciding to use video game terminology with tank, caster, carry, and so on. He was also technically right with calvary since I was riding a horse, though Blackjack wouldn't appreciate being called that. My only problem with this was that we had no sniper, but the other teams would need them more than us, despite how much I'd like to have Clint here, bringing the whole team together. But changing the past is not possible.

Soon, everyone made it to the mess hall, all in their black suits, weapons being held in the hands except for the mutants/inhumans, snipers, and the few that already had sheaths for these type weapons. Natasha and Hill joined us at our table, since now that everyone arrived, their job was done. Clint was giving us longing eyes from table number one, making me rethink my decision. Maybe, we should have fourteen other teams so that we can have Clint. But the numbers worked best this way, if only we decided to have one more sniper though.

Either way, those decisions were made in the past and this is the present, we can't just change it now. I needed to address the people, tell them what was going to happen and what they needed to do to make it happen. Though I still was uncertain about speaking to everyone randomly.

Fury, like usual, decided to get the show on the road, not bothering to wait for anything. He stood up and pulled me to my feet as well. "This is Percy Jackson," he boomed, pointing at me. "He is one of our newest mutant or inhuman agents and has brought this problem to my attention. Now, he will explain what will happen today and tomorrow." Then he sat down, leaving me alone with everyone staring at me.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to think of it as if I was speaking at a war council form the Titan or Giant war. It was best to just get started though. "Training for this battle is almost over. The people at the table you are sitting at are your team, assignments are on a sheet of paper on your table. You are to stick together and work together. Each team will have one go on the simulator in the Power Playspace. After that, a good night's sleep. Then, we will attack ten."

The moment I finished my statement, I looked around, watching everyone's faces. Other mutants and inhumans were proud, same with Clint, Natasha, and Hill. Others looked thoughtful, some relieved, some annoyed. The general consensus was good though, so I decided to take it. Once they had time to look over their papers and made strategies, it would be time to send them in.

 **Author's Note: We are getting closer to the end of this story, though updates will be coming in slower. As I mentioned last week, from now until I say so, updates are happening every other a week so I can focus on other stories, such as my original story and the prologue for this that I'm working on. Thanks for all of your support, and I'll see you in two weeks unless I see you in one when I update** _ **Strings of Fate**_ **. Bye!**


	28. Test

One by one, each of the fifteen groups of thirty five agents went into the simulator that was already set up in the Power Playspace. All each group of agents had to do was kill at least one thousand of the fifteen thousand kills you would need to get out of the simulator without anyone getting any fatal injuries until they reached the one thousand kills needed. Well, if they failed, let's just say that I would be working them hard, and it would make Lupa look like an angel. And Lupa is a demon. I feel bad for Jason, he was raised by that monster of a god. Of course, I would want to make it worse for them with suspension. That was when I made the decision that my group would fight too, and at the end, forcing the agents to wait longer for the results. There was a reason why people at camp sometimes called me a monster, I was a little bit harsh at times. Any demigod who did sword or any other training under me would say that was the understatement of the millennia. It made them better fighters and helped them survive the Titan and Giant war, so I say it is worth it. Anyway, enough time recounting memories of similar occasions from the past. Now, it was time for me, Fury, Coulson, Hill, Natasha, Blackjack, and Mrs. O'leary to go and fight some monsters. I gave everyone on my team a smirk as they got into place, something that was rarely seen on my face after they all died, seeing that I didn't have anyone to joke around or mess with. Then, I gave Skye the thumbs up.

She received the nonverbal message I sent her and pressed the on button, making monsters immediately appear, some attacking Natasha, Hill, Coulson, and Fury, a few even heading for Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary, but most headed straight for me. That was to be expected since I programed the monsters to act like real monsters in order to fully prep the agents of SHIELD. With my scent and the nonexistent scent of the others, I was the biggest catch, the best meal, the target. The only one who could successfully stand in their way. But I ignored that small fact which should make me scared for my safety (Instead it reassured me as it protected the others) and immediately went for the specialized monsters, ones that you needed to kill in specific ways, as I was not sure if the other four would know how to kill them, and if they were able too. Of course, the first group of monsters on my list were the hydras. Hydras were one of the biggest problems, with many heads that multiplied if you cut off their head but didn't burn the stump. They had been a major problem for the first few groups, but the later ones figured it out due to watching the other. Teams with prokinetics were lucky, the rest had to rely on their lighters and matches. I was sort of surprised when I found the SHIELD agents pulling them out of their utility belts, but I shouldn't have been. These agents prepared for basically everything. But when you have a leader who had interacted with aliens and came out alive, it made perfect sense, Fury probably wanted to be able to successfully protect his agents so they could successfully protect the Earth.

Running through the mass of monsters in my way, which was a lot of them, I uncapped my sword with my thumb then killed all the monsters on my right side. A spear of ice was floating on my left side, impaling the monsters that I wouldn't be able to reach, seeing as I was holding the sword with only one hand, plus, I was getting my lighter ready while I ran, which wasn't something I could exactly kill the monsters with anyway. Ice spears were something I had been working on while I was on the run as they made it easier to both hunt and fight. With this many monsters, it is nice to have weapons that can fight on their own. That, and I could have someone watch my back and other blind spots without any other real people. Fighting with one hand was easy too, Riptide was light and well balanced, I was strong, and I had plenty of practice do to either dual wielding or using a shield. Though I don't like using traditional shields, after living in the woods, like with the hunters, shields did not work well when playing to my strengths in a fight. It is much easier to dodge and fight with two hands on the shield or two weapons then try to block with the shield while fighting with one hand with a sword. Working on one thing with my left hand while fighting using Riptide with my right while using ice spears was basically how I normally fought by now. Especially after how I figured out how to do that during the Giant War.

Soon, I had cleared all of the basic monsters that were in my way and sent them to Hades, along with having arrived at where the group of hydras were located. For some reason that I could not understand, the hydras stayed in one group, but then again, that might have been what Medusa, the leader of specialized monsters would order as eighteen heads are more dangerous then nine. Though, it was more like ninety heads I was single-handedly facing with only a small lighter and Riptide. But I had faced worse odds, so it didn't matter that much. The moment I was in range, I went on the offensive, since that was better than waiting and having to dodge the ninety streams of acid being aimed at me, chopping heads off left and right while lighting the stumps on fire before any more heads could grow from the stumps. Dealing with double the amount of heads would be bad, it's best to eliminate the opposition, not make them multiply. Almost two hundred heads would be hard to handle, even for me, and I got more powerful with time. Not setting them on fire would be a very bad strategy, something Annabeth would yell at me for doing. Probably along with using bad grammar when creating an excuse on the spot for not setting the stump of the heads of the hydras fire. With dyslexia, even if it was gone by now, I failed at English, grammar included. Grammar for Latin and Greek is different than grammar for English, but I don't have time to think about that, especially right now during a battle with hydras. If I mess up, double the heads for me. Yipee.

Knowing the next group that I should eliminate after the hydras were the werewolves, I double checked again that yes, my sword was half Olympian Silver and half Celestial Bronze, not fully Celestial Bronze like it was before my seventeenth birthday, so that I wouldn't have to try and kill Lycaon's pack with just the small lighter, which wouldn't work that well, seeing how tiny the flame was. Werewolves can only be killed by fire or silver, and none of the others on my team had silver in their weapon as far as I could see. While most teams had at least one person with a partially silver weapon, we were a smaller group and that was not true. Plus, the werewolves were much easier to deal with when you understood how they worked. It is hard for anyone else to fight them though, as they are a very complex group that can either be very easy or very hard to fight. And for most, it is very hard. But if my plan worked, it would be really easy.

Putting the lighter back in my pocket, I added the Celestial Bronze and Adamantine shield that Tyson had made for me after the Giant War to my arsenal, securing it to my back while two ice spears, one on the left and one on the right fought for me. For this fight, the shield would be useful as it would protect my back and I wasn't sure what the rules for the fight would be. Having the shield on my back would be an advantage if I wasn't able to use powers in the fight. It would also protect me if the wolves decided to stab me in the back. In the fight though, having a shield on your arm would be a bad idea. For fighting werewolves, you need speed and need to fight like a hunter or wolf yourself. There was a reason why the hunters and Lupa's wolves had a good track record for beating them while no one else did other than the fire users. And they are some of the rarest demigods out there, along with others with special powers that only occur once in a century. Once it was secure on my back, I pulled my sword back out and used it on the right side, using that ice spear to energize myself before I encountered the werewolves, along with possibly Lycaon himself. There is a reason why my powers are the best, as unlike the other children of the big three, children of Poseidon get revived by their element. So I could use it to fight but when using it to fight tires me out to much, I can use it to rejuvenate myself. It's a win-win, unlike with Nico, who gets really tired after shadow traveling, and Thalia who gets tired when she uses to big of a lightning bolt. When I create a hurricane, I just become more energized.

With the werewolves, well they were pack animals, just like real dogs and wolves, and Lycaon was so paranoid of them overthrowing him that he didn't have an Alpha Female or any Betas, leaving him the only leader with no successors or werewolves in charge when he is gone. There was only him, the Alpha, regular members of the pack, and possibly a couple of Omegas. So, if you kill Lycaon, all the werewolves would have no clue what to do, seeing that they are brainwashed to follow Lycaon's orders to the T and had no clue how to think for themselves. You were basically decapitating all of the werewolves if you killed him. So, I obviously went straight for the big guy, to get him out of commission as quickly as physically possible. But, Lycaon is physically powerful in groups and would order the other to help him out. The true solution is to challenge him, challenge his pride, force him to face you in single combat to the death. Then, you can beat him and beat the rest of them at the same time. Much faster, more convenient, and easier. It was a good thing I learned some stuff from the Athena Cabin before my seventeenth birthday and managed to learn more on the run. My journey sort of reminded me of Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth's, as I learned how to live on the run just like they did, running from the monsters without any help from camp. But they just hadn't found camp yet, and for me, camp was gone. I was more experienced, but not at fighting and living alone. The run had forced me to learn how to live, how to survive, how to thrive without any human contact. I became stronger, and it hurt, but it was good in the end. If I lied to himself and stayed with my mom for the rest of his life, well, I knew I'd regret it. Especially since I wouldn't have met the people at SHIELD. But that isn't something to focus on right now.

Dodging the claws of the pack werewolves attacking me, I vaporized my other ice spear, letting its water revive me before I faced Lycaon for the first time in years, and possibly his pack as well. He was not one of the monsters who would show up a lot, actually, he never showed up when I was on the run. So it was nice to get to face him again before the real battle would occur. While I'm pretty sure I remembered what Thalia and Lupa had told me about the werewolves, a refresher in a controlled fight would be nice. Now I had to just hope I could manipulate Lycaon as easily as I thought I could. But I wasn't a talker like Octavian or even a cross between a talker and fighter like Annabeth and Reyna, I was a fighter like my two Greek cousins. Manipulation wasn't my strong point, that was more of something done by the Athena, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabin. My cabin, just like the Ares cabin was more of a stab them with your spear or sword type. We were strong, straight up fighters. But I'm not strong enough to go up and fight all of the werewolves at once while still making sure I had enough energy for the finale, and the Titans and Giants after that.

"Face me, one on one," I taunted, not wanting to have to face all the werewolves at once, when I saw all of them together. It made me make up my mind, that fighting them all would be hard and not something I would want to do. That would be hard, plus, Lycaon had a lot of pride, so he was pretty easy to manipulate him, even for someone like me who was not a good manipulator. Even a child of Apollo, a god of truth would be able to do it. Just insult his pride in front of his pack. Just like I did to Luke on the Princess Andromeda after the Sea of Monsters. This type of manipulating was one that I was used to. It was one of the most basic ones. "Or are you just a scared little puppy, running back to your pack for protection." Insulting the dude will make him angry and likely to agree. If it is insulting him by saying that he hides behind his pack, well, he's gonna do the opposite. Take my offer and fight me without his pack. Now, I needed to talk to his pack to make it settle in, to make sure it would work. After I was positive my shield was secure, I turned around, my back to Lycaon, in one of the most stupid moves I had done. This would so get me yelled at later, but at the moment, what matters is winning without dying. And I don't think I'll die this time. "This is your pack leader, cowering behind all of you. He ain't an all powerful leader. He is just a scared little puppy relying on all of you to protect him from people like me." My smile was like that of a shark, teeth showing, tempting them to try and fight. Showing them I mean business.

I waited for a response from Lycaon, the only werewolf able to actually speak. He was more of a human than a wolf, unlike the others who barely had any human in them all. They only could communicate in the language of wolves and other canines. Lycaon could speak Greek, Latin, English, and the language of canines. He was the only translator I could get. While I could understand Mrs. O'leary, that wasn't all canines, or even all hellhounds, but just her. I understood her, and she understood me. I'm not sure how to phrase it in a way anyone could understand. But seeing the response of growls and yips from the wolves around me, I knew Lycaon would accept my offer. His pack and pride would force him to. He has to accept it, prove that he is the alpha, that he doesn't make his pack doubt him, and because he doesn't like the idea of a human being able to beat him. Lycaon was definitely one of the easiest monsters to manipulate. In preparation for the battle, I dissolved the water I had subconsciously hardened to protect myself, using some of it to revive me, and the rest of it to help add extra protection to my vitals, along with creating two water spears, to go kill monsters near the wolf pack that were in a range that I could easily remotely control the spear subconsciously to kill as many monsters as possible, along with repair itself when damaged without distracting me from this fight.

"Fine," Lycaon growled, glaring at his pack, making most of the werewolves whimper and all of them backed up at least a couple of steps. Even when they start to realize the truth, they are still scared of him. Of course, he had many millennia to fully put them under his spell. Though he can't cast spells, you could consider his bite on the full moon a spell, as it transforms you. Seriously though, he answered reluctantly. That was not a good sign. The Lycaon I remember would be bouncing on the pads of his feet, excited at the prospect of battle. Am I that powerful? Or has he become harder to manipulate? It wasn't a good sign. At least the other monsters I had encountered and talked to hadn't changed at all. The only one I would have to deal with is Lycaon, the rest I can deal with like I usually would, which would good. I wouldn't need to change my fighting style a lot, as I usually fought alone amongst a group of people in a leadership position. It is nice that some things hadn't changed. "Fight to the death, no outside help. No wolves-" He glanced at the four agents, who were fighting monsters on the other side of the arena. "-no humans." I nodded, sealing the deal. He didn't mention my hellhound or pegasus, but I wouldn't have bothered to call them over right now anyway. Of course, the monster attacked immediately, forcing me to jump back to avoid his claws.

Twirling Riptide, I entered the fight, grateful that Lycaon made the first move. That was one of the first things I was taught at camp, to let the other make the first move. Moving from the defensive to the offensive, making sure to press the advantage that I had of knowledge, knowing speed and agility would matter more than strength in this fight. Discarding my shield, I sprinted forward, dodging the attack of Lycaon, getting close enough to stab him in the heart. Then I did exactly that, killing the werewolf, before killing the rest of the pack as well. Killing the pack was pretty easy, as all of them were running around like headless chickens. And they eat headless chickens, so it was pretty ironic. Conquering up an ice spear, I twirled my hand, and it went in a circle around me, going through the necks of the werewolves. If I didn't know they were werewolves, I would have thought they were weretermites or another species of animals that operated with a hive mind and were controlled by one person and couldn't operate without them. With real wolves, if you kill the Alpha, either the other Alpha or Beta would take over. There was a full chain of command, stretching from Alpha to Omega which made it so they could fight even when they lost a member. Sort of like the Romans actually, with two Alphas or Praetors, along with having pairs, one male and one female of a few other leadership ranks. Basically the centurions, with the centurions of the first cohort being the beta, and so on. Then legionaries were normal pack mates and probatios were Omegas. It was odd, as the symbol of their most respected god, Jupiter, was the eagle. Then again, the wolf was the symbol of their second most respected god, Mars, and the Patron of Rome, Lupa, is a wolf. Actually, that made sense now that I thought about it. But, this wasn't the time to think about the similarities of the Roman Legion and a pack of wolves.

Now, it was time for fighting the flying monsters, which none of the others would be able to reach and we didn't have archers to help us. With a loud whistle, I called Blackjack over to me from where he was fighting hellhounds with Mrs. O'leary. Though he wasn't much help over there, it was nice to see that for once my pegasus was helping fight without me directly asking him, though it was pretty common for my hellhound, though I was surprised she was fighting her own species. Then again, she always liked fighting them the best, probably because her skillset was really useful in fighting other hellhounds. There was a reason why during both the Titan and Giant War Nico had fought hellhounds. He was the only one who could keep up with their shadow traveling. I fought most of the water monsters, Jason and those on Pegasi fought flying monsters, children of Aphrodite and Venus fought the monsters with charm speak, and so on. It was easiest to fight those with similar powers to our own. There was a reason why Gaea has her Giants have powers that were basically the same but did the opposite thing as the god they were meant to face. It would make it easier for the god and harder for them. I'm understanding Gaea's thought process. That is bad. Okay, Percy, back to fighting the monsters in the air.

Jumping onto the pure black pegasus, we took to the skies, where I was chopping down flying monsters left and right while the two ice spears I was using took out the monsters that I couldn't reach from Blackjack's back, which left me with much less reach than I had on the ground, as falling from the sky isn't exactly fun, even if it wouldn't hurt that badly, provided a monster doesn't get in the way, which would be highly likely, so, falling from Blackjack's back isn't exactly ideal. I wouldn't want to try and ride on the back of a monster simulation, and I bet hitting the ground would hurt, as I'm almost positive that in real life it is solid concrete, though I'm not sure. Either way, I dug my heels into Blackjack's back and killed every monster that was close enough to me with Riptide. I had to have my ice spears kill the rest, which was sort of annoying as my morals didn't like killing the monsters remotely with an inanimate object controlled from afar. (I know, my morals are a little odd)

Then an idea hit me, and I whispered it to Blackjack. We began to fly around the sky in circles until we had every single monster that could fly on our tail, then we began to nosedive, heading to the ground, most of the monsters diving along with us, at least for now. Once I had finished gathering the winds, though, I created a hurricane behind me to take out the rest of the monsters who fly, along with speeding up our flight towards the ground. It was basically a whirlpool made of wind instead of water, sucking in the monsters above us and swirling them around until they were gold dust. It was sort of freaky, as it reminded me of what my monstrous sister, Charybdis did with water in the Sea of Monsters. I experienced that first hand, and it wasn't fun.

Flying monsters were gone, werewolves were gone, and the hydras were gone. Now it was just a bunch of random monsters who would be left to attack us, such as empousia, cyclops, and many others. While there would be some unique monsters, they would be able to be killed normally, so it wouldn't require him to seek them out and kill them individually. Instead, it was time for me to go crazy, no more specific missions. Time to let my powers free.

With a snap of my fingers, fifteen ice spears were created and began to fly around the battlefield, killing monsters left and right. A stomp of my foot and a gigantic earthquake was created, specifically designed so that it wouldn't affect me or my allies. Raising my hands, a wall of water surrounded me, some swirling above my head, other under my feet, while the rest formed into giant fists, each with a giant ice sword in its hand. It was go time, for real now. No more messing around.

 **Author's Note: Well, some more fight scenes with absolutely no consequences since it is just a simulator. But, they are fun to write, especially if Percy is involved, and it is good practice for the big final battle of the story. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be finishing up this one, then after that, it should be the results of all simulator runs and training for those who had failed. And soon, we are going to be at the end of this story, at least this chapter of it. Also, we are now at fifty reviews, and over one hundred twenty favorites and one hundred fifty followers. In return, this chapter is over four thousand words long.**


	29. Flood

As I skated into battle on my ice skateboard, my ice spears skewering monsters all over the field. Well, city, as I made the simulation look like what the actual battlefield would look like. But even when you fight in a city, it isn't battlecity or battleground, it's still a battlefield. So I'm just going to refer to the area as field and battlefield. It's easier, plus, it's in my head so who cares. By now, the water swirling above my head had become a hurricane, the winds sending monsters flying. An ice sword formed in my left hand while Riptide sat in my left. The giant fists mimicked my movements, whenever I swung my swords, the ice swords was swung too, demolishing multiple monsters at a time. With everything mixed together, I was a wave of destruction, just like I had during every big battle I had fought in before. There was a reason why I usually fought alone, it would be harmful to the others. It was probably the only reason why I was able to have some of the largest kill counts in battles, I can wipe out hundreds of monsters at a time with a hurricane or flood. I was a leader for my battle skills, not my talking skills. Like Jason, I became Praetor on the battlefield for my powers in battle, defeating a Giant, though he had defeated a Titan. Well, I had defeated Titan's before, but at that point, the Romans didn't know it. Anyway. that didn't matter, it was in the past and would never affect me again despite my praying. Right now, what mattered was focussing my destructive energy on killing the monsters, not using up my energy thinking of the past. Concentrate on fighting or concentrate on the others fighting.

While I started destroying things, Blackjack flew over to Hill, and she jumped on him, using her spear to boost her up. That was a move I had seen many spear fighters use before when jumping on a pegasus in flight during a battle, using a spear like you would a pole in pole jumping. Most of the times, they would impale a monster with their spear while jumping up and Hill did not disappoint. The two immediately flew over towards an area infested with monsters where she stayed out of their reach on Blackjack while they were still in her long spears range. There was a reason why most of the pegasus we had fought alongside those who fought with spears and weapons similar to them. Their weapons had the longest reach, which gave them an advantage when fighting on a flying creature. There was a reason why none who fought with daggers fought on pegasus, they wouldn't be able to reach anything from the animals back. "You're family was lucky, Jackson. This animal is amazing," she commented over the radio. That was true. While pegasus were one of the only creatures we had on our side, they were amazing creatures, letting us fight monsters in the air (Unless you were like Jason and could fly), they were amazing for transportation, being able to bend distances like satyrs, and like in most fighting, calvary was preferable to infantry.

At the same time, Blackjack told me that she was amazing. That was rare, Blackjack was fickle and didn't like many people. I probably could count everyone that he would willingly let ride him among the demigods on two hands. Myself, Annabeth, Beckondorf, and a couple more. "Blackjack thinks that too," I responded. "Happy you're having fun." Then, I addressed everybody. "Now, go all out. Any hidden powers and whatnot, use them. Kill as many as possible." I smirked when saying that, letting out a second earthquake. While I was humble, at times I did show off, especially to both prove my point and prove myself. Most of the leaders were not sure about me, as I was only eighteen and had only been at SHIELD for a couple of days. I was used to that though and knew with these type of people, showing off your powers and your skills were the best way to gain respect. Since none of the others had powers though, it was unlikely that they were holding back, as it is pretty hard to do that when you just have your weapon. They might have been pacing themselves, not going all out so they don't collapse, but I'd rather them not change it if that was the case. It wasn't like we would need more firepower in this situation. We would easily make one thousand monsters before all of us died, though if we could get to at least three thousand, that would set a good example for those watching, as if we were in charge we should be the most destructive. While brains were important, this was battle, not politics, and we had others for tactics. We need people to lead people into battle, and that was us. Those in front need to be able to both tank and deal damage. Of course, if that was the only reason I'd have all of the mutants and inhumans that weren't glass canons be in front, but this is good for the situation that we are in right now.

"Like you are," Natasha snarked. Most likely she was a little sour about how I had been holding back this whole time, not going all out. Based off what I had read on her face before and knew about her backstory, she most likely didn't like how I was more powerful than her. She seemed to be a prideful one, sort of like Annabeth. My showing off would probably bother her, if her snark was a tell. Which it was, of course. While I wasn't that smart, I was street smart and had gotten pretty good at reading people over the years. "We've already been going all out." As I said, it's pretty hard to not go all out when just fighting with weapons unless you are in a friendly spar. In a real battle, holding back with no ace in the hole is a bad idea. Of course, I had about eight aces in holes, so it didn't really affect me that much. She and Fury had teamed up, the two fighting back to back while dual-wielding daggers. Coulson worked alone, he was hacking away at some of the lesser monsters, usually killing them in two or three strikes. The man kept spinning around, fighting like a whirlwind, though not as fast. He was fast for a mortal, though, and it worked well with his strategy as it was the only way he could protect his back. Actually, he had a shield strapped to his back, so it didn't make sense. But if it worked, so who cares. Mrs. O'leary was killing anything she could find, randomly shadow traveling to monsters and slicing their throats with her claws. Both Hill and Blackjack were working together nicely, just like I hoped they would, flying around the battlefield while she stabbed the monsters that were in range with her spear.

I was definitely the most stellar on the battlefield, though. While I may be humble, it is a fact and would be one of those things the others at SHIELD would tell me multiple times before it finally sank in. According to most people who know me, I don't ever take praise or I try to direct it towards other people. Eventually, they forced me to believe in this one feat, which I really don't think counts. We were in a simulator, so there is no threat or stakes, and I was the only one with powers so of course what I was doing looked more impressive then physical fighting with weapons, but physical fighting is much more impressive since it is much more dangerous and a whole lot harder. After a few minutes of fighting with the giant fists, I recalled all my water and created a giant storm around me, with ice spears randomly flying from it and impaling multiple monsters before hitting the ground, evaporating, and rejoining the rest of the water in my hurricane, eventually becoming another ice spear. Every other minute, I let an earthquake go, sending many monsters tumbling off their feet and killing some of the weaker ones. I made sure to focus on the areas where my allies were fighting so that it would be easier for them to destroy them while the monsters were off balance. At one point, I created a couple more ice spears and let them fly free, just giving them the instruction to destroy everything except for me and my allies.

My team got tired eventually though. It would be impossible for them not to, all were mortal with no way to up their regeneration skills. The only one with some sort of power was Natasha, and she had a dumbed-down version of the super serum that Captain America had. Nico had mentioned the dude so many times I think information about him and his serum was ingrained in my head. While her regeneration, stamina, and endurance were a little better than the three older agents, none were anywhere near mine, being a demigod with plenty of water nearby. Thank all of the gods that there was a lake near the city we would be fighting in. Coulson was the first to go, having no one watching his back. Since he was working alone, along with being the second oldest after Fury, it was no surprise to me. With how fast h had been moving, spinning around to keep the monsters on his toes, it was no wonder that he had tired quickly. Mrs. O'leary went second, an Empousia hitting her with a well-placed fireball while she was running her claws through another monster's throat. Hill and Blackjack soon followed her when they came down to low to fight off one of Arachne's enhanced spiders. A Laestrygonian had knocked her off Blackjack with one of his bronze cannonballs and the spiders overwhelmed her. While Blackjack was distracted, the Laestrgonian and his friends had hit Blackjack with their cannonballs way too many times. Even I started to get tired, tired enough to take back the hurricane and everything else, just using Riptide and four ice spears. All of the other water was concentrated in continuously refreshing me in order for me to keep up with the fresh monsters that just joined in. Both Natasha and Fury were still standing, somehow, but they probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for each other. It took less energy when you only need to focus on 180 degrees instead of 360, plus, they had each other to rely on. While Fury was the oldest, he also had plenty of experience and training. Natasha had her super serum keeping her alive for this long, along with helping her keep Fury alive as he was beginning to struggle. She took 200 degrees and Fury 160 in order to keep it even with their respective stamina.

The two agents' movements were slowing while the monsters just got faster, and a few minutes later, I was the only one remaining in the simulation. Both were taken out by Drakon, which I immediately headed straight for and killed in revenge. Knowing that there was now no one I could hurt though, now that I was the only one remaining, I used a tiny hurricane to lift me off the ground. Then, I used the one trump card that I had which I wouldn't be able to use in the real thing. It was time to bring out the flooding and begin to flush out the monsters wave by wave. Dealing with the first one first, I waved my arms and a large wave, about twelve feet tall ran across the whole battlefield, then collapsed. Every three minutes, once the monster started to reappear, I sent out the wave again, heading in the opposite direction as the last time it went. After ten to fifteen flushes, I managed to kill all of the monsters, other than the five general, along with the Titans and Giants. Now that they were gone, I released the winds and dropped to the ground from forty feet in the air. Immediately, I curled up into a ball and once I got closer to the ground, I started to dive, then rolled to safety, getting up once I had managed to deal with all of the excess momentum. Then I stood and began to try and regain my breath before the Titans and Giants arrived.

A minute later, while I was still regaining my breath, the Titans and Giants appeared. Immediately, I snapped my fingers, trapping all of them in ice. That was a move I learned on the run, and one of the most useful ones in existence. I literally could just freeze all the monsters, open up a small portion of the ice near their weak spot so that I can just stab them with a sword and make them dissolve. Of course, I only use it on the biggies as it takes some energy. Plus, it's nice not to, as I need some way to practice and monsters are the best way to do so. Freezing is just a last-ditch attempt and for a big monster like a Titan or Giant. Then, I just unfroze the part of them over their heart and I let forty ice spears go, each one piercing the heart of a Titan or Giant. Since Titans, Giants, and even Gods, look like humans, their bodies are similar and if you stab them in the heart, they will die, and it is in the same relative place as it would be on a humans body. It made fighting them a little easier, they were basically just giant enhanced humans. If they had three hearts, multiple heads, tails, and other things, and actually looked like monsters instead of even bigger gods that were a little rugged, they would be way harder to kill.

Soon after the forty died, the five generals showed up. While most of them weren't extremely strong, they were good strategists, which was probably how they got the position. It's why we had children of Athena be our generals instead of children of Ares, while the children of Ares are much stronger and formidable n battle, children of Athena were smart and were good at strategies. It was also why the five stay back and fight last, they'd rather stay in their tent and give orders, not fight on the field. While some children of Athena were like Annabeth and wanted to actually be on the field, others were more like Malcolm and just stayed in the strategists' tent, watching over and relaying order over the radio. Or that was what they would do if we could actually use tech without attracting even more monsters. I slipped my ice glasses on, negating the only powerful ability the five had, excluding Kellie's charm speak, but it couldn't control me anymore anyway. My forty ice spears absorbed each other until there was only five of them remaining. I pushed my hands forward and the spears went forward, killing the five monsters immediately, except for the Caucasian Eagle, who was smart enough to dodge. But the spear pursued the monster relentlessly, and like all of the other monsters, it eventually died.

Since all had been killed, an exit had appeared on one side of the simulation, bringing me back to the real world. When I exited, I gave my team and the two leaders of each of the other fifteen teams one of my famous trouble makers smirk. Only the two leaders of every team and my team got to watch all of them, as there wasn't room for much more. They were the people who would need to know this anyway so it wasn't like it was necessary for the hundreds of agents to try and pile into the room. Everyone else had to wait in the mess hall when it wasn't their turn in the simulator. It was good for the teams though, they could get to know each other and stuff while sitting in the mess hall, waiting. Or a prank war would have begun and that wouldn't be that fun to deal with. Prank wars were fun, but dealing with the aftermath of them was not. Everyone there, even the mutant and inhuman leaders, along with Natasha and Clint, all who have seen me do some crazy things before and wreck havoc were staring at me oddly.

"Do you know how it is done now?" I asked, using some of my trademark sass, slipping the ice glasses off my face in the way a celebrity would their sunglasses and into my pocket, pulling Riptide out in order to fidget with it. Riptide was great for three reasons, she always comes back, she's one of the only weapons balanced for me and is an amazing weapon, and I can fidget with her in pen form if necessary. She can also be used as a real pen, but there was a chance someone could see her sword form while I was putting the cap on the back, so I tried not to write with her to much do to the risks involved. When I looked up from the pen, I saw that all of them were still staring at me, shocked into silence. That in itself was odd, as between everyone n here, there was almost never silence, always someone muttering things to themselves while writing things down or discussing fighting styles with the others. Managing to shock SHIELD agent that had prepared for everything, including alien invasions with some that had actually met aliens for this long was an accomplishment. I was nicknamed Silence Causer for a long time at SHIELD just for shocking people into silence on a regular basis. "Of course, I can't do that flooding trick in the real thing. To much damage, even if there are no casualties due to everyone staying on the roofs. Plus, we still have the fliers to worry about."

Clint, who ended up as one of the two leaders of team one whistled, breaking the silence. He was the only sniper who was a team leader. Fury probably made him team leader to appease the fact that he wasn't with the rest of us on team sixteen. "Are we sure you are eighteen?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly. "In my family, it's always the teens fighting. One of the last major fights we had with the monsters was on my sixteenth birthday. I was the leader of our fighters during that battle. There was a significant lack of people over eighteen in the woods that day."

That made him look down, sad. "Kid." I looked up to face him. "Things like this happen. Doesn't mean it is right. But with this, maybe you can start up your family again and keep it from ending up with the kids doing all the fighting, or stop the fighting altogether with this battle." That made me think. Since the gods were gone, maybe I could make this war the last and trap all of the monsters in Tartarus, just like the gods were trapped in Olympus. Lou Ellen had taught me a spell before it all went down. Perhaps it might work now that the gods were gone.

"Right. That's why we are fighting." I looked at all of the leaders. Though the still looked at me like oddly, probably due to how I fought and other things that happened on this day due to the fact I was eighteen. "I have something that might stop them from coming back." Everyone smiled at that.

Fury interrupted before the conversation could continue. "Go join your groups in the mess hall, and grab some dinner for them while you are at it. During dinner, we will tell all of you the numbers. When me and everyone else in group sixteen looked like we were going to stay, he rolled his one eye. "You guys as well. I'm literally just going to download some data into this." He held up a modified tablet and made a shooing motion.

Natasha, Hill, Coulson, and I finally headed out of the room, Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary trailing behind us. We entered the hall and grabbed some food before heading to our table. Everyone was looking at us strangely, especially me. It seems that the leaders, Clint most likely being the ringleader of it, had told everyone about my little performance in the simulator. Though it was overkill and I didn't like showing off like that, it was necessary to make everyone take me seriously and give them all an example. It was a way to prove myself, sort of like I had during the War Games at Camp Jupiter.

We ate dinner, all of us ignoring the looks we were getting, Natasha, Hill, and Coulson used to it at SHIELD, myself used to it from the other demigods. Soon, our food was gone, all of us knowing that it was best to eat up before an operation like this so that we would have the energy needed.

The four of us had been discussing training techniques for every group that failed, what we would due to make them succeed, along with where to place everyone in the city and more. Basically, we were making battle plans the Greek way, though it was around the dinner table instead of a ping pong table and eating dinner instead of cheese whiz.

In the middle of our battle planning, Fury entered the mess hall, having finished his calculations. Everyone began asking him questions at once, then he shouted over the noise. "Silence." All of the agents shut up immediately. It seemed they thought him scary. When I first saw him, he looked scary, but I quickly got passed it while Thor and Loki were here. "Good. Let me eat first, then I will announce which groups will have to stay for extra training. Don't worry though, there are only two groups, so just pray you aren't one of them."

He grabbed some food and ate it all. Once he finished, he stood up, ready to make his announcement. "The two groups that will need to stay back for extra training by my group and Hawkeye are…"

 **Author's Note: And that's it for today. Feel free to guess in the comments what the two groups are. I'll give a shout out to anyone that got at least one of the two groups correct before I publish my next chapter in two weeks. Have fun guessing, you have of 13⅓% chance of getting one correct. See you again then.**


	30. Replay

"...Groups Eleven and Fifteen will need to come back with us after dinner for additional training as they got 950 and 900 kills respectively instead of the required 1,000." Everyone at the two tables dipped their heads in embarrassment and sadness, while the others sighed a sigh of relief.

Moments after the announcement, everyone who wasn't in Groups Eleven, Fifteen, Sixteen, or was Clint, filed out of the room in a hurry so that they wouldn't be there if Fury decided to change his mind and grab more of them to train. I took one look at those in Group Eleven and Fifteen and shook my head in disgust. It seemed that only my group and Clint, along with the mutants and inhumans I trained, bothered to stay in gear. Something like that wouldn't happen at camp, all of us tend to have a least one weapons on us at all times and leather armor. "Go get changed and meet us at the simulator," I ordered, slipping back into commander mode. The only ones who listened were Eva, Elena, Gordon, and Katya. Only mutants or inhumans who trained other than me and were already prepared.

It seemed that Hill didn't want to deal with the superiority nonsense right now. "Move it," she hissed. "As of right now, all of us in Group Sixteen and Clint are equal in authority and are at the top of the SHIELD pecking order." All of them nodded quickly and left the room, the four leaders of the groups staying a little longer, but they eventually left as well once those under their command had left.

Soon, everyone in the two groups met us in the simulator with their weapons, shield, and other things at the ready, plus, they were wearing their battle uniforms. I'm still not sure why anyone decided to change before eating, but I'm not a mind reader, that's for the gods. But, there was one little problem, and that was that we didn't have a plan for what to do. So at the moment, the six of us were throwing out stupid ideas with the other five rejecting them. Then, I threw out the first idea that was actually decent. "How about we show them the video of their fight, pause, and explain what they did wrong, teach them a bit of strategy, then shove them back into the simulator. But this time, each group would need to kill at least 1,500 monsters instead of 1,000." Everyone stared at me for a second. "What?"

Clint smiled at me and shook his head. "Just wasn't expecting it, but it is the first decent idea and I'll back it up." The others just nodded in agreement.

"Just like it was back at camp," I muttered under my breath, but the others heard me and asked to explain. "Well, whenever things like this happen, we have a war council among the heads counselors, who are basically the leaders of each group. I was head of Group Three. Whenever I suggesting something like I did here, Cabin Six head counselor and my girlfriend would say something similar to Clint and the others would nod in agreement." They all seemed to accept my excuse, now I would just need to remember the story I used.

Fury moved from where he was standing in a circle with the six of us over to the panel that myself and Skye had used earlier to mess with the simulator. Since there are usually five different simulator options, he took the second one and wiped it like Skye and I did with the first. He messed with it for a couple of seconds, making it so it would show it on a large T.V. and that when you paused it, a manipulatable hologram of the screen would pop up so that we could show them what to do and how to improve in a much more efficient manner.

He turned on the simulator and put it in the second mode that he just programmed, then told all of us to get in there. Fury had shown a small shred of compassion when he programmed the thing, as there were seventy six chairs in the simulation, with one per person. Seeing as it was grouped into five rows, two of eighteen, two of seventeen, and one of six, everyone sat with their group, Clint having unofficially joined ours for now.

A remote was laying on the seat Fury took, and had only four buttons on it, a pause button, a start button, one button labeled eleven, and one button labeled fifteen. He pressed the button labeled eleven and the video of eleven's time in the simulator started up. Immediately, I noticed something wrong and looked around, trying to figure out how to pause it. Then, I looked down at the armrest and noticed a pause and start button. All six of the seats my group and Clint were sitting at had one. Smirking, I stopped. Fury looked at me. "Why?" he asked. I just stood up and headed to the hologram, grabbing the microphone next to the T.V.

Shaking my head, I told them, "You are all separated." They looked at me in confusion, even my teammates. "While you need to cover all of the ground, you shouldn't all be alone. You should each be grouped in groups of three or two and stand back to back so you can protect each other. The only ones who it isn't necessary for are the sniper and mutants/inhumans. That was why Coulson died first in our simulation." Realization dawned in their eyes while I moved the people around so that all of the normal agents were paired back to back with each other while the sniper was on a building with reasonable cover and the two mutants/inhumans were each on the opposite side of the playing field. It still covered all of the ground and now the mortals were less vulnerable to the monsters.

The four leaders of both Groups Eleven and Fifteen took note of that, one leader from each group writing it down in a small notebook. I sat back down and pressed start and the replay started up again, until it was paused again in about three seconds, this time by Clint. He frowned at both snipers. "You're form and aim sucks," he informed Group Elevens sniper. "I assume yours does too." At that, he addressed the sniper of Group Fifteen. Then, he turned to Fury. "After this, set up one for archery with moving targets similar to the monsters. I got a lesson to teach. Actually, when we do that, call all snipers. They probably all suck." At that, both snipers paled, scared of what would happen to them.

One touched their earpiece, and said, "After mine and Carlos's groups finish this, Hawkeye wants to deal with all snipers. You have been warned." He removed his finger and the earpiece shut off. It seems that Clint was a bit of a slave driver with his archers, which made sense. I've seen both the Hunter's and Cabin Seven go crazy, mainly towards me. Archers tended to be a little crazy.

The replay started up again, and Hill, Coulson, Natasha, and I grimaced as we saw the fight. Natasha was the only one to act on it, though. She just pressed pause an exploded. "Twelve of you, twelve of you, have glaringly obvious holes in your defense. Those twelve are going into boot camp with Hill, Percy, and myself." Coulson looked at her oddly. "You are not the best teacher," she informed him. "Six of the twelve are sword fighter. None of Percy's sword fighter have faltered and I saw him fight. He's good." At that, the man relaxed and nodded in agreement with her reasoning. He saw me fight as well, and it was mainly his pupils failing.

It continued to play again. Fury paused it next, staring at the leaders. "Have you heard of basic strategy?" he asked. When one went to open their mouth to respond, he shook his head. "That was rhetorical. You four are having a strategy lesson with me after this." He pressed the start button again.

Soon after that, the Hydras showed up and they kept cutting off heads, never figuring out how to kill them. That bothered me the most, after a couple of tries, either my mutants/inhumans told them to use fire or they figured it out themselves. It seemed that these mutants/inhumans forgot or were too distracted. And, of course, these agents were too stupid to figure out how to kill them. Both groups had died to the Hydras eventually killing off all of the agents.

Pressing the pause button, I stood up and addressed both groups, looking at them with a stern look in my eyes. "Okay, this will be the end of all of you watching the replays, as both groups had the same problems and the same things that killed them." I pulled up a hologram of a Hydra and a man with a sword in one hand and a lighter in the other, both facing down each other. "The monster is like a Hydra." All of the agents flinched. I squinted at them, confused. "What?" Then I realized. "Not the organization, the Greek Monster they are based on. With the monster, the saying is true. Cut off one head and two more grow from its stump. The only way to stop it is to burn the stump."

A different image went on the T.V., leaving me confused. Then I looked over at Fury and noticed he was fiddling with the remote in his hands. Looking at the image, I noticed that it was of me right before I fought the Hydras. "Okay, this will show you how to fight them. And since I was only using my sword and my lighter, you can do the same." I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and the lighter, letting a flame flicker from the light while Riptide was out in her full glory. They looked the same as a standard SHIELD issued lighter and one of the normal swords. Then, Fury pressed play. Once it stopped, I spoke. "What you need to do is burn the stump after cutting off its head, just like I did. Understand?" Once all of them nodded, we kicked them out and watched Group Fifteen's video alone. Then, we exited as well.

Fury stood up in front and gave an order to all of us. "We have split you up into six groups. Go with the person who calls your name. Leaders, you come with me." He spun on his heel and exited the room, coat swishing around his feet and four agents following behind him like dogs.

 **Author's Note: Hi, and I hope you enjoyed chapter number thirty. As no one has guessed the groups by the time I am writing this, there are no shoutouts for today. No other guesses are valid since after I post this, you could easily be cheating. Anyway, I got nothing really left to say, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the next one. Of course, we will only see half the people, as since we are sticking with Percy, there will only be him, Hill, Natasha, and those they are training. The rest of the two groups, Fury, Coulson, and Hill are off doing other things. Bye.**


	31. Train

Clint tapped his earpiece and called out, "All snipers, report for duty in the Power Playspace." Then, he headers over to the corner of the room, the two snipers from the two groups trailing behind him. That left me, Hill, Coulson, and Natasha, along with the other sixty four agents standing in the middle of the room, though there was a clear divide between the two groups and us.

Hill turned to face Natasha, who was fishing something out of her utility belt. "Widow-" Hill began before the woman in question cut her off.

Natasha fully pulled the thing she was looking for out of the utility belt, a flash drive. When Clint saw what she was doing, he tossed another flash drive at her. She caught it without looking. "You want me to download copies of the simulation so we can use them on the simulators." She walked over to the control panel and stuck the two flash drives into the U.S.B ports. After typing on the control panel for a few moments, she pulled the flash drives out and tossed one to Clint. "Done."

Taking a deep breath, Hill nodded, ignoring that Natasha had just stolen her show. "Good. Coulson will use this one and Hawkeye will take the one for espionage. We will use the main one." She walked farther away from the group and took up a spot where she was looking down on us. "Get started."

With his entourage of snipers, who had come in while Hill was talking, Clint headed off to the espionage simulator with the flash drive in one hand, bow in the other. All of the other snipers did the same, except they didn't have a flash drive. Everyone who didn't need extra training joined Coulson in the simulator. The other agents made three lines, one behind each of us depending on what weapons they had. Hill took the lead while Natasha took the rear, myself stuck in the middle of the two ladies.

When we entered the room, instead of uploading what was on the flash drive to the simulator, Natasha created a scene split into three sections with robots that looked like monsters. Seeing that she only had four people to train, she went to the smallest room and Hill the middle room with her eight spears. I headed to the largest room with my twelve swords and turned around, observing them.

All twelve had arrogant looks on their faces. Four were female, eight were male. They were looking down on me as if I was worthless since I was younger and new to SHIELD. Just in case, I whipped out Riptide, as these people did not seem trustworthy, then approached the group and asked for their names. One stepped forward and introduced them all, using his taller height to look down on me, sneering. "I'm Grant. This is Mark, Jasper, Jack, Brook, Kaminsky, Hauer, John, Stephanie, Lillian, Katherine, and Kristen." He gave me one final sneer and joined back with the group.

I took note of their names so that I could mention it to Fury. They all seemed a little shifty, so I was a bit wary of upping their skills, so I decided to train them in a way that it would work for now, but wasn't very good. The worst I can teach them that is good enough that we wouldn't die. While I was tired of traitors, I'd rather be safe than sorry, seeing that I most likely no longer got friends down below.

Knowing that none of them respected me one bit, I decided to give them a little show so they knew what they were dealing with. Waving my hand, a wall of ice sealed the agents in so that they wouldn't get hurt or in the way. Turning on the robots to the hardest level, I got into a ready position. The moment they appeared, I was moving at top speed, spinning and running so fast that I was a blur to the agents. Riptide sliced all of the robots in half and soon all of them were gone. Taking down the ice wall, I capped Riptide and asked, "You willing to listen to me now?" Slowly, they all nodded. So I turned pressed play and enclosed myself in ice. It was still on the hardest level.

The robots had surrounded all of the agents before they managed to pull their swords out of the sword sheaths on their back. All were gripping it in the worst way possible, it would be very easy to break a wrist in that grip. Half-heartedly, the swung their swords at the robots, but they were slow and the robots were fast, so their swords slashed air and the robots were in the middle of the circle the agents created, facing their backs. In unison, the bots hit the agents in the head, rendering them unconscious, before disappearing.

Shaking my head in disgust, I uncapped Riptide and held her in one of the more basic grips, one which they easily could master. Thirteen dummies popped up in the middle of the room after a tapped the wall thirteen times. Thankfully this simulation came with an instruction manual. At my instruction, all twelve agents lined up at a dummy and I showed them the grip. After checking everyone was holding their sword correctly, I told them to start swinging at the dummies, and never stop moving so that they could get used to real fighting. Whenever I saw someone standstill, I would shout at them to move. I wandered around the room, correcting their stances and swings. If they disobeyed or broke one of the rules I set, they would get a shiver up their spine thanks to my control over ice. If they did too much, I'd freeze them in ice.

Soon, they were all swordfighter good enough for our purposes, but not to good to be a threat. So I headed over to inform Hill of the development, after sufficiently threatening the agents. Her eight spears were sparring with each other while she called out instructions to them. I pulled her aside and she asked me, "You finished?" A little startled, I nodded. She smiled, which looked like she was barring her teeth. "Good. Gather your troops and let's go." With a grin, I headed back over to my section and forced them all into a line and sent them trailing after Natasha's group, while I purposely feel behind.

Noticing what I was doing, Hill sent her spears ahead and came to me, asking me what was the mattered. In as low as a tone I could manage, I whispered, "I think at least some of my swords are traitors. Most likely all of them, as they all seem to get along."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she snarled under her breath, "Hydra." After I gave her a look of confusion, she explained. "When SHIELD started up, we recruited Hydra agents, Hydra being the organization Captain America fought alongside the Nazis. We thought that since Hydra was gone, it's agents were good now. It seems though that Hydra had been taking over from within, though." A shake of her head. "We only can trust ourselves, Hawkeye and Black Widow, Coulson and Fury."

I shook my head at that. "Skye, she is an inhuman and hacker, is trustworthy." That, I was certain of. I was pretty good at detecting traitors and my friend was way to open.

A look of resignation was in her eyes when she added, "And Skye." Though it seemed that it was worth it for her when she saw my blinding smile. "Now, let's catch up with the group." Both of us took off at a silent lope, much faster than walking and much quieter than running. We were soon in the back of the parade of agents and none had noticed our absence.

We arrived in the Power Playspace, the snipers arriving a few minutes after us. Fury and his leaders had arrived before all of us and Coulson and his group exited the simulator once the leaders had shown up. Now that everyone had arrived, it was time for us to send them back in.

Group Eleven went first and their results came up positive, so they were sent away to get some sleep. The same happened with Group Fifteen. As the rest of us went to leave, Fury called us back, asking us to look over the plan he had designed, splitting the city up into sixteen parts and splitting those up farther between the groups, with us taking the City Park. With a glance at each other, myself, Clint, and Natasha sprinted out of there to go to bed while the other three stayed behind to do some last minute work.

 **Author's Note: Hello, yet again. While those of you that read both of my stories no I have stopped updating the other one, that was because of no inspiration. But I have a clear storyline set out in this story, so you won't see me stop updating it until I finish it. Also, I'm starting up a series of prologues set in this universe, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. As of right now, I have Natasha's recruitment, Clint's recruitment, Percy's year on the run, and Natasha and Clint's mercenary years. Any other ideas are very welcome. This is all I have for now, so please, tell me any ideas and good day/night.**


	32. Prepare

At 800 hours on Saturday, August 27th, 2011, SHIELD bells rang as everyone suited up for battle. It was sort of odd, hearing bells that wouldn't seem out of place in a normal mortal middle or high school at SHIELD, but it was probably easier and better for the ear than having sirens wailing. The bells would wake up even the deepest sleeper, but they didn't overwhelm you. After thirty seconds they stopped as the loudspeakers turned on. Fury, of course, was the person speaking, in order to give everyone his trademark pessimistic pep talk about how if they failed, the world would fall, then told everyone to suit up and meet in the mess hall at 830 hours. Most likely everyone else was sharpening their weapons, pulling on their suits, double checking their things, just like I was, once they heard the news. They needed to do this fast, and they were in an unusual situation with very little training about it or the weapons they were using. This would be harder than a normal SHIELD mission, especially as SHIELD was mainly espionage, not fighting wars. They knew the severity of the situation, plus, anything that wasn't normal was handed over to SHIELD, so maybe it wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, but still something they need to be overly prepared for.

First was the superhero costume in all of its glory. I patted my pocket, double checking that Riptide was there and secured my two knives onto the sheathes on my legs, one Bone Steel, one Imperial Gold. Having back up weapons was always a good idea. After that, I went and made sure that everything was in the belt and pockets where they were supposed to be, nets, grappling hooks, lighters, and all of SHIELDs weird tech were packed in there. I'd rather be over prepared and even was tempted to bring my backpack, though Blackjack talked me out of that one, seeing as it is a little difficult to fight with a backpack.

Next was the armor for Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary. First up was the hellhound, as I secured the black armor with purple tints that blended into her fur on. Blackjack got armor similar to what horses would wear in the old days, but it had room for his wings, was much stronger, and lighter as well. He's still need to be able to fly and see, especially if he was going to be flying with Hill instead of me. Seeing as I made the armor for the chance that someone other than me would be flying, there was a brown saddle with a seat belt like thing that would secure someone to the pegasus on the black and blue armor.

Now that all three of us were wearing our armor/uniforms, I went and double checked everything. Tyson's wristwatch shield was attached to my wrist, Riptide was in my pocket, the knives were secured to my legs. Blackjack was wearing his metal hooves with spikes, which would allow him to cause some damage alongside Hill's spear, which would return to her hand if she pressed a button on her fingerless gauntlets. Everything was secure and ready, everything removable was accounted for and in the right spot. It was time to head out.

The three of us strode through the halls to the mess hall, myself out in front, Blackjack to my right, Mrs. O'leary, the left. While I made one or two wrong turns, I managed to make it to the mess hall at 828. Of course, the rest of my team was already there, along with a bit more than half of the agents. Though it was amazing to watch the faces of everyone as myself and the animals entered the room in full armor, seeing as I added my old Greek Helmet with the blue plume, a leather and bronze breastplate, and a couple of other Greek addition to my uniform, including but not limited to some gloves, pads on joints, and gauntlets.

I guess the add mix of SHIELD uniform with leather and bronze Greek armor was a very unusual sight, as people were still gaping at me when I sat down, or maybe the fact I was eighteen alongside of that was the reason. That seemed the most likely, as I heard many whispering about my age. It made sense though, in the mortal world you become an adult at eighteen, you shouldn't be as comfortable as I was in stiff Greek armor. But that was usual for a demigod.

When I sat, Natasha gave me an appraising look. "You changed a couple of things," she remarked with a nod. "But it works. Let's just hope you can move in that." There were nods of agreement around the table. The metal of the armor in the mortal world would be very stiff and uncomfortable to work with. But it was made with godly metals by children of the god of the forge with help from the children of the goddess of magic. Normal properties of objects did not exist when you get children of Hephaestus and Hecate working together.

Smirking, I asked, "You think I can't?" A shake of my head and a laugh. "You should have seen what some of my cousins could do this stuff while they were alive." With a snap of my fingers, there was a dummy made of ice, snow, and hail next to the table and an ice sword in my hand. Standing up, I took the sword and demolished the dummy, making sure to do as many acrobatic moves as possible. "This stuff was specially made by members of my family, who got some odd magic. If I could do a split, I could do it in this."

They accepted my explanation and I sat back down at the table while Fury laid a giant map of the city. There were fifteen identical areas along with the park. He had made strategies for the park, and a one size fits all strategy for the fifteen areas. All that the teams would have to do is pick their pairs, then send each person to their assigned areas.

Since all of the leaders were already in the room, he passed each pair of leaders twenty personalized sheets of paper, each was depicting a different area or strategy. Five people would get their own while the other thirty were split into pairs and would have to share. On one side was a map and on the other was the strategy they were to use and what they were to do. I really don't want to know how much sleep he got last night, because they were incredibly detailed and he had a suggestion for which people would make good pairs and where they would go, though the leaders of the groups could change who got what paper if they cleared it with him. Alongside the papers, he passed out new earpieces which had to go to the right people, as those connected with different people depending on your job.

By the time he finished going around, everyone had arrived. When he sat down, he gave each of us our maps and instructed me to brief Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack to their portion of the plan. It was a good thing that both could understand me, especially since Mrs. O'leary was fighting alone, as if they were in the wrong spots, that could wreck Fury's whole plan and it seemed that he had spent a long time perfecting these last night.

Alongside the wall were five hundred thirty boxes, one for each of the fighters. There were also two bowls, most likely for Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack. Giyera, using his telekinesis, placed one box in front of each person and the bowls in front of Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack. When I opened the box, I found breakfast there, one full of protein, healthy grains, along with some fruits, vegetables, and dairy. It was very balanced and similar to what you could find at Camp, something that was very good to eat before a fight, something that wouldn't harm you, but instead help you. SHIELD most likely had plenty of studies on it, as the boxes and their contents didn't seem unfamiliar to the agents.

Once everyone had finished eating, leaders passed the papers to the pairs and individuals, and told them all to study it. While they could keep it with them during the battle, it would be good to memorise it beforehand so that you don't need to look at it during the battle. Everyone was given till 915 hours to get ready and go over things with their group, then there would be the whole group briefing, before everyone would leave and get into position at 930 hours, other than me. I had to come later for Fury's plan to work.

The moment the clock on the wall hit 915 hours, Fury stood up. "We will fight for the lives and the lives of the world," he started. "This will be one of the most pivotal battles in the world, and it must be kept secret." He looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone and lingering on the least trustworthy. "We will kill these monsters, hopefully with no casualties and as few injuries as possible. Stay safe."

Hill stood up and took it from there. "All of you have communications devices and buddies nearby. Make sure to use those assets if you get injured or overwhelmed. Everybody has a direct line to at least one of our three teleporters."

Coulson finished it off. "Now, everyone is dismissed and get into position. Radio back to your leaders when you are ready, then they'll radio to us. They are attracted to Agent Jackson's family, so they won't appear till he leaves the compound. He won't come out until everyone is ready, so do not worry about being caught unaware."

The moment he finished talking, the agents began to head out with their groups in number order, Clint leading the charge. Hill mounted Blackjack, placing her feet and the platform and her butt on the saddle. Natasha grabbed one foot while I grabbed the other and we tightened the straps so that her feet were secure while Hill did the harness, which was attached to a bar on the back of the saddle so that it could move up in down. That made it so that she could either sit or stand and could adjust for height.

Now that Hill was on top of Blackjack, the others in Group Sixteen left, Fury in front with Natasha watching his six, Hill and Blackjack to the right, and Coulson to the left. Mrs. O'leary was loping behind Coulson, the only person who didn't have a partner. Once I was alone in the room, I began to head to the pool. I was able to teleport from one body of water to another, and it was easier with salt. The plan was to dump salt in the lake in the park and into the pool so that I wouldn't be exhausted before the battle began and so we could time it in our favor. I would do the spell while at base.

After dumping the salt in the pool and sending it spinning, I pulled out the piece of paper, which was written in Ancient Greek. Reading it first once to myself, I went and prepared for the spell, writing the required runes with the magical pen Lou Ellen had gifted me with. Then, taking a deep breath, I began the incantations.

 **Author's Note: Hello to you'll. Hope you have been having a good year, and to all of the Jews out there reading this, Happy New Year. Shana Tova. Next chapter, we will have Percy reciting the spell and the beginning of the final battle. I personally, can't wait to write all of it, and I hope all of you can't wait to read it. But that's all I got for you today, so PJCKMCACSKSA is signing out.**


	33. Incantation

"I am the last of the descendants." I spoke in English, before switching Norwegian. "The doors of Vahala have closed." Then Egyptian. "The blood of the pharaohs have lost their powers and memories." Then, Latin. "I'm the only person left on Earth with godly blood." Next, Greek. "It has been a year with no more births and no contact." After all of that, I swapped to an odd language, one that was sort of a mix of all four, and chanted. "I call upon the Ancient Universal Laws! Once a monster is killed, it shall never return."

With a flick of the match, I set the sticks I had placed on the makeshift altar on fire. Sending a blast of water at it, the flame went out and steam spread throughout the building. There was a crack of thunder, so I knew that it had worked, thankfully. If it didn't, I don't know what I would do. Especially as it can only be tried once every hundred years, so one mess up could doom the planet.

Tapping my earpiece, I reported success back to Fury as I dived into the pool, swimming the whole length to make sure that all of the salt was thoroughly mixed up ad at the right ratio so that it would be considered saltwater. If not, I'd probably have a hard time patrolling my 256 square yards of land, seeing as I wouldn't have the necessary energy to both kill the monsters and travel throughout the whole area that I was assigned.

Soon, he responded. "Was getting responses back from the teams. Had to put you on the back burner. But we got the salt in the pond and everyone is ready. Just tell me before you teleport and check in when you arrive in the pond." I could just picture his face getting red and the vein on his forehead doing a little dance as fifteen different people tried to contact him at once. It made me sort of feel bad for Natasha, as she would be right next to him, but she could handle it.

Gathering my thoughts and preparing myself for the teleportation, I gave a quick nod and told Fury that I was going to go in five. For some reason, nodding felt right, even if he couldn't see. Then, in my head, I counted down, then pushed, imagining my body dissolving into water molecules, traveling to the pond, then pushing back together, making me materialize.

The moment I got my bearing, I radioed Fury, telling him that I was in and going to pop out of the pond in moments. Monsters would begin to attack any second now, so they all needed to brace themselves. Once he acknowledged my message, I propelled myself out of the water, Riptide in my right hand, Tyson's shield on my left arm. Six ice spears had been created with the water from the pond, three on each side, falling back a bit each spear, creating a wedge, one of my favorite battle strategies learned from the Romans.

The spears and I marched forward as I turned our wedge into a six pointed wedge, which looked a bit like a Star of David. There were two spears behind me on each side and five more points, evenly spaced around one central point, each with five spears. While the twenty-nine spears were a little taxing, as they were all made with the salty pong water, it wasn't too bad. Especially as I had two containers, both a gallon, filled with water from the pond clipped onto the utility belt, one on each side, balancing it all out.

We quickly found our first monster, Lycaon, his pack, and a couple of stealthier monsters, including but not limited to, hellhounds, the Nemean Lion, and sphinxes. The twenty-nine spears went off to kill the other monsters while I went to face down the werewolves and Lycaon. So, I set off in the deadly dance, spinning around as a strapped, cut, and decapitated monsters, creating chaos and killing werewolves as I set to clear a path to their leader.

Giving the werewolf, who some considered a god, but since he was on the Earth he definitely wasn't, a coy smirk, I ran straight at him, sliding on the ground to avoid his claws when he pounced, throwing my sword up, cutting his underbelly open and letting golden dust scatter to the winds. My spears finished up the other monsters and myself the werewolves in the commotion.

A clap of my hands and the spears went back to position as we went back to patrolling. Every once and a while, a spear would go rogue and return back with golden dust coating it, but we didn't find another group for a bit. At least, until I heard a faint hissing sound and the sound of something slithering through the room. I called out a halt, waiting for the monsters to show themselves.

A large group of Lamias and Dracena slithered out from the woods, Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze Spears in hands, leather breastplates and leather skirts on their snake halves. In the freehand was either a weighted net or shield. All advanced at once, heading straight towards us. For this type of attack, the star form was excellent. I let them get close enough that they could hit with a spear throw. Together, all of them threw their spears. My spears flew right out of the way and impaled all of the monsters, while I dodged and collected the spears.

Not knowing what to do with all of the spears, I created a box of unbreakable ice surrounding the spears and sent it flying towards the pond, where it would sit at the bottom till the end, protected from the monsters. Since there was nowhere better to go, the spears and I escorted the box to the pond and killed the three sea monsters that were hiding out there.

Setting the spears on lookout duty, I dove under the water to find the best hiding spot and regain some energy. Being the son of Poseidon is great, you can recharge with water and create water out of thin air. Means you can fight forever, provided you aren't in a desert, know what you are doing, and powerful enough.

Taking in the natural state of the pond, I manipulated a couple of things so that the box was hidden, then swam up to the top. As I headed off with the spears in a random direction, I radioed in and told Fury about the spears. Since we couldn't do anything currently with them, he just told me to leave them there and that we will figure out what to do with them and all of the other metals after the battle and everybody got a good night's sleep.

Satisfied with his answer, I went back to having my full attention on tracking monsters. There were a couple of giant prints on the ground which looked like they belonged to somewhere between five and ten monsters, so with a smile, I sent the spears out on their own while I retracted Tyson's shield and pulled at my lighter. Fighting hydras was fun, as they were some of the few monsters that could still challenge me, plus, it means there was less for the others to deal with.

After following the tracks for about a minute, I saw seven hydras in a clearing, heads pressed the ground, searching for my scent. The moment I was a step away from the clearing, their heads shot straight up and pointed at me, spitting acid. Thankfully, it was hydrofluoric acid, which is typically 50% water, so with only a little bit of struggle, I managed to grab hold of the acid and shoot it straight back at the hydras while I charged.

Surprised at the acid now flying back at them, they didn't try to spit anymore or put up any resistance. To put it simply, they were in shock, something that surprised me as much as it did them, though I kept moving. I'm pretty sure that those who had taught Monster Classes at Camp Half-Blood would have a field day, as all of them were certain that monsters couldn't do so.

But, that was something I could take advantage of, climbing onto the back of the first hydra, cutting off their heads and burning them. Jumping to the next, I repeated the process until all were dead. Now, it's time to find some more.

For quite a long period of time, I wandered around the woods demolishing monsters, my ice spears doing the same elsewhere. Nothing special was happening, until I heard some large thuds as forty giant beings hit the ground, most likely twenty feet away. They were heading towards me.

Quickly turning on the radio, I told Fury, "Giants and Titans incoming. Their heading to me, and I'll keep them out of your way and destroy them. Get everyone else working double-time, it's almost over and I don't want to lose now."

A respond quickly found its way back to me. "Good. Don't die." I could basically hear the smirk in his words as I called my spears back to me, preparing for the battle.

 **Authors Note: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I'm fairly certain the next one will finish up the final battle and possibly part of the debrief. After that, most likely two to four chapters finishing up the story, then I'm going to take a small break before returning with other stories centered in this universe. So, that currently is the plan for the future. Suggestions and questions welcome, once I finish this story, I plan on making one last chapter dedicated to all of the comments.**


	34. Battle

All of the spears melted, turning into water. As they melted, I collected the water and once they were all gone, I dropped it on my head, refreshing myself. Now, I was a bit more prepared to face the Titans and Giants. At least my plan was very simple, even if it would take up a lot of energy and power. Freezing forty large and powerful godlike beings takes up a lot of energy.

Climbing up into one of the trees, I looked to see where they were, and how much longer till they would make it into the clearing. Based on the speed they were going and how far away they were, it would only be a few seconds, so I steadied myself on the tree and prepared to freeze them.

Once all of them made it to the clearing, one of the Titans looked up, straight at me. I'm fairly certain that it was Lelantos, the Titan of air, the unseen, and the hunt. At least, that was what it seemed if bow and arrows, along with dark cloak made it seem. It made sense that a Titan of the hunt and unseen could see me. But it would also blow my cover if he told the others.

"He's in the tree," Lelantos informed the other Titans and Giants, pointing straight at me, flashing an evil smile. I had jinxed myself. That means it was time to get started, no more waiting around. With a snap of my fingers, all of the Titans and Giants were coated in unbreakable ice, unable to move or do anything else. Then, I jumped down from the tree, seeing as it was easier to do what I had to do next up close instead of from a distance.

First, I approached Kronos, as it is best to take out the leaders first if you can. Two holes opened up in the ice as I removed my two knives from their sheaths. Bone Steel struck him in the heart, Imperial Gold, the brain. While that might have killed him, I had to be certain, so I also melted the ice around his neck, before pulling Riptide back out of my pocket and decapitating the Titan.

Then I did the same to Porphyrion and Atlas, before doing it to the remaining thirty-seven Titans and Giants, then double-checking that all of them were truly dead. Since they were frozen, they couldn't dissolve into gold dust, I had to check their pulse. Once unfrozen, they would become gold dust, but if they weren't dead, there would be problems.

Thankfully, all of the Titans and Giants were truly dead, which was confirmed when they all dissolved into golden dust once I let go of the water, letting it melt before bringing it over to myself so that I could recharge. Seeing as I had just killed what I would consider the second wave after normal monsters, the third wave, or the five leaders of the monster army should be coming out soon. The only question would be where, though it'd probably be near me.

Seeing as Fury was taking what would usually be Annabeth and the other children of Athena's job of strategist, I radioed in to inform him of the new development. "Giants and Titans down. Final five should be appearing soon."

Moments later, I heard Fury respond. "I'm going to check in with other leaders." Knowing that might take a bit, I climbed up into the trees and started to climb from one to another, searching for monsters. Looking up, I saw Hill and Blackjack doing the same.

Connecting to Hill, I asked, "No more monsters?" When I looked up, I saw her and Blackjack starting to descend. It looks like she decided to speak with me in person instead of using the earpieces. There had to be little to no monsters in the air if she was able to come down to speaking to me instead of talking into the earpiece while making monster kabobs with her spear and Blackjack stomping on monster heads with his spiked hooves.

Blackjack cantered over to me. As Hill spoke, I ran my hand up and down Blackjack's neck, reassuring both of us that the other was still there. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle losing another friend after all that happened. Loyalty was still my fatal flaw. "There hasn't been any monsters up in the air. Actually, after the Titans and Giants appeared to you, no more monsters have joined the battle. None in the air, and none on the ground as far as I could see."

Before I could say anything, Fury radioed in. "I've contacted everyone, all of their monsters are dead and no more have come since you reported the Titans and Giants. Final five should pop up near you and Hill at any moment now." Cursing in Greek under my breath, I turned to Hill.

With a clearly fake smile, I told her, "We got one more fight before we are done." I pressed the earpiece and turned it so that it was connected to Kurt. "Kurt, bring Director Fury and Agent Romanoff to mine and Agent Hill's location immediately before reporting back to your original position." From there, I swapped the radio over to another teleporter, this time Gordon. "Gordon, tell my dog to come to me then bring Agent Coulson to mine and Agent Hill's location immediately before reporting back to your original position." Now that all of team sixteen would be brought to our location, I tapped the earpiece again so that Gordon couldn't listen to everything I was saying.

Hill gave me an appraising look. "You'll make a good agent, especially in charge of others," she finally said, breaking the silence. "You did a good job handling Agents Wagner and Caecus." I smiled at the compliment. Hill must know what she was talking about, seeing as she is near the top of the food chain. It'd be nice to belong somewhere again, to fit in. SHIELD didn't feel like the normal world, so maybe it would work.

Out of the shadows of the trees, Mrs. O'leary appeared, running straight over to me and licking me on the face. At the same time, Kurt dropped Fury and Natasha off nearby. Less than a second later, Gordon dropped Coulson off. Both teleporters disappeared the moment the second they let go of their cargo. If they went earlier, they would take parts of my team with them, which would ruin the whole point.

Waving my hands, I created seven pairs of ice glasses in order to protect against Medusa's gaze. Passing two to Hill, so that she could give one to Blackjack, then one each to Coulson, Fury, and Natasha. I slipped another onto Mrs. O'leary, then placed the last pair on my own face, slipping into commander mode at the same time. Turning to face Hill, I started handing out orders. "Agent Hill, Blackjack, you will take to the skies and kill the Caucasian Eagle. Agent Romanoff, you are to kill Kelli. Director Fury, you get to kill Lamia. Agent Coulson, you are to kill Ma Gasket. Mrs. O'leary, you are to help Director Fury and Agent Coulson. I will kill Medusa. Keep your ice glasses on at all times so that Medusa doesn't turn you to stone. Any questions or objections?" No one spoke, not even Coulson, who seemed to dislike me, or Fury, who was the highest ranking person amongst us. That was good, they accepted my small bit of authority. "Good. Have fun. They'll be here any moment now."

Seconds later, the five generals approached us. Hill and Blackjack immediately took to the air to kill the Caucasian Eagle while I pointed out which monster was which to the three still on the ground, before charging in myself. Natasha flanked me on the left, Fury on the right, and Coulson on Fury's right. Mrs. O'leary loped beside Natasha.

Flicking the cap off Riptide, the sword popped out in all its glory while I jumped, doing a side flip over Medusa's head. While in flight, I tried to chop it off, but she was fast enough to dodge. As I got up from my roll, I moved to one knee, letting Medusa approach. She couldn't do much to me with my ice glasses on. Soon, she got close enough, and I brought Riptide up, stabbing her in the stomach, before quickly decapitating her to put her out of her misery. Once the head was off, both parts of her dissolved into the golden dust that I was quite accustomed to seeing.

Looking up, I saw Hill facing off against the Caucasian Eagle, as it was dodging all of her feints with the spear. Deciding to help out a bit, I sent three spears to corner the Caucasian Eagle so that it couldn't dodge Hill's spear. Looking over to the three on the ground, Natasha was holding her own with Kelli, while Mrs. O'leary and Fury were double-teaming Lamia. But it seemed that Coulson was struggling.

Quickly, I made up my mind and ran into the fight, pushing Ma Gasket back until she was close enough to Coulson that the man could easily stab her in the heart. Once he did so, I decapitated her as well, seeing as I wasn't entirely sure if Cyclops have hearts, and if the do, where it is and how many they have. But, once decapitated, Ma Gasket became gold dust. Turning to face him, knowing the man would have no clue what to do, I told him, "Go help Director Fury and Mrs. O'leary with Lamia. I shall help Natasha with Kelli."

He went over to join that fight while I headed over to Natasha. It seemed that the only problem she was having was Kelli's fire and fireballs. As she fought, Natasha called to me, noticing my approach, "Can you put her out?" Realizing what she met, I drenched Kelli, putting out her fire and focused on destroying the fireballs that she threw when they were thrown. As I kept the Empousa distracted, Natasha snuck behind, before stabbing Kelli in the back with one dagger and decapitating her with the other. As the golden dust fell onto the ground, some found its way onto Natasha, adding another layer of golden dust on her uniform.

Looking up, I saw golden dust raining from the sky. Hill must have just killed the Caucasian Eagle. As I looked to the side, I saw Fury and Coulson going down to their knees, taking a breather. Both had some more gold dust on their uniforms, and I couldn't see Lamia, so the two and Mrs. O'leary must have killed her. It was over.

 **Author's Note: The end! Yeah, nope. We still have a debriefing to go through, along with a couple of more things. Even if this was the last story chapter, I want to have the last chapter to be a response to all of the reviews given to this story, excluding flames, so this won't be the last you see of me. Especially since I have a sequel to this planned, along with a series of prequels. Anyway, have fun these next two weeks before you come back to read the next entry in this story.**


	35. Debrief

All of the agents made it out alive, with no serious or permanent injuries. That was better than any of the other wars and battles I had been in. Maybe it was because there was more prep time. Maybe it was because there were more fighters and older more experienced ones. Maybe there were just fewer monsters. No matter why, at least there weren't any more deaths on his conscious. He wouldn't be able to handle that. While there were some broken bones, only six people got injured total and they had all immediately called in for a teleporter to take them to the small hospital some of the SHIELD doctors and scientists had set up in the mess hall. If it wasn't for that, along with Fury's plans, there would have probably been more injuries and more severe injuries than the ones we had.

Every other agent who had fought, plus Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack, were gathered in what looked to be an auditorium. It was just as big, if not bigger than the mess hall. Nobody wanted to move the injured, and this must have been the only other room of a suitable size. Alongside that, it was probably a better room for a debrief anyways. It was probably used for meetings with the whole of SHIELD, as it looked like it could fill double the amount of people currently in it. And this was a meeting for a good portion of SHIELD. The room was serving its purpose.

Fury stood on the stage, with Hill flanking him on his right, Coulson on his left. Taking places similar to what I had seen among the Romans, with a leader in front, then second in command to the right, with third in command to the left. All of the other subordinates would march behind the leaders.

It seemed there was a very inspirational speech to be made, as he walked up to the podium and the microphone, black coat flapping behind him. "Good job," he started. If this was among my people, there would be cheers following that statement. But this was SHIELD. "We have rid the world of some of its evil. Due to a little bit of what some may call magic, these beasts may never return. All that is left of them is the gold dust in your hair and on your clothes." Many people, including me, shook their heads, letting the golden dust sprinkle onto the floor. "This is not the end, there will always be more to come. But this is the last of these types. We have rid the world of them, without collateral damage, and very few injuries, none of the serious. We have done well. Pat yourself on your back and all of you have the day off tomorrow." Knowing that it was not an invitation to do so, no one patted himself on the back. But some in the back cheered, before shutting up after a glare from Fury.

It was a decent speech, though it was a little more serious and formal than one of mine to camp. But no one would ever hear those speeches again, no one should know information that was in them. I'm still surprised that no one has figured it out or cornered me about these creatures that look a lot like monsters from all of the mythologies. Maybe they just thought it had something to do Thor and Loki, or a weird breed of aliens that invaded Earth. As long as they never know the truth, I don't care that much.

Natasha grabbed my hand as I began to stand up, pulling me back down. We had sat together, being the only from our group not on the stage. Clint was elsewhere, dealing with the agents in his group. "After you take the animals back to your room, do you want to have some fun with Clint and me?"

The question scared me a bit, as I had no clue what two assassins thought was fun, but I had no other friends at SHIELD or anything better to do. So I told her, "Yes." I just hope I don't regret it, or at least I live to regret it.

A giant smile lit up her face. That most definitely was not a good sign. "When you are ready, throw something at the entrance to the vents in your room. We'll be waiting for you there. As a clue, we are going free running. It has a more commonly used term, but if you can't figure it out, wear clothes good for exercising, and some good shoes." She looked me up and down with narrowed eyes and a slight sneer. "Definitely not the armor you are wearing right now."

Free running, I remember some of the Hermes children gushing about that once during breakfast. If I remember anything, it was like creating an obstacle course out of what was around you. From what I heard, it sounded like fun, not something I would regret. So I responded with a smile of my own. "See you soon." Then I took off at a run, both animals at my heels.

In my room, I stripped out of my armor and grabbed my backpack, pulling clothes out of the backpack. Blue and green basketball shorts, a thin and loose blue T-Shirt. Pulling on a pair of socks, I grabbed my good sneakers, ones that I'd use on the rock wall at camp. Ones that hadn't gotten hit with the lava yet. They should be good enough, and their light as well, just like the other clothes. Clint and Natasha would probably work me hard, and it was still summer. Plus, lighter clothes are looser, which will make it easier to move.

Taking a rock, I threw it up at the entrance to the vent. Once it hit, and a clanging sound was heard, I saw hands removing the cover, before throwing a rope down. Climbing up it, I greeted Clint and Natasha, then reattaches the cover to the vent while Clint put the rope back in his backpack.

Looking at both of them, they were wearing clothes very similar to mine. Other than the fact that Clint had a backpack, which held six water bottles, the rope I had seen, and probably a couple of other things, the only difference was color. Natasha had black on the bottom with red on the top, while Clint had purple bottoms and a white top. But, it seemed that I picked correctly with clothes, especially as Natasha gave me a nod of approval, before telling Clint to lead the way.

Following Clint, we went through to the hangar. He informed me, "I got permission to take one of the quinjets. Were heading to Seatle, Washington. We have the next week there since Natasha managed to convince Fury that we could do some SHIELD training here as well. We'll live in the SHIELD safe house a little outside the city." Noticing the look of alarm on my face, he added, "No one needs to bring anything. Actually, I'm not even going to bring this backpack. Everything will be at the safe house. It's part of the training."

With hesitance, I nodded. While I could live off the land, I'd prefer to have my backpack, bandana, Blackjack, and Mrs. O'leary. Wait, they'd be left here alone. "What about Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary?"

Natasha glanced back at me from where she was cleaning out the quinjet. It seemed that we would be having nothing in there but the quinjet itself. "I asked Hill since she had done well with your flying horse. She's going to take care of both of them for the week." Noticing my skeptical and worried look, she added, "Hill's one of the best people here with animals." That seemed odd, she didn't look like that much of an animal person, though she had ridden Blackjack with plenty of skill.

Clint climbed out of the quinjet and walked over to me. Leaning close, he whispered, "In order to double-check things, myself and Natasha hacked into the SHIELD files. Turns out Hill had three dogs growing up and had competed in horse competitions. She knows what she is doing more than anyone else in SHIELD." Well, that is a pretty good resume, I'd probably pick her to take care of the animals if someone gave me the files of everyone who volunteered. I guess I probably shouldn't worry about them and should just worry about myself. Clint and Natasha didn't get to the top of the pecking order doing nothing, and they were probably going to try and get me as high up as they can, fast.

Suddenly, things stopped being taken out of the quinjet. Natasha leaned out through the open door, and called, "Clint, Percy, get on in! Everything is ready." As she pulled herself back inside, she added, "Clint, you're flying!" Both I and Clint let out a breath of relief. While Natasha's style of flying was good for battle, it was not good for anyone's stomach. Especially as I'm not yet fully comfortable with being in the air.

Entering the quinjet, I looked around. It was completely empty except for what was part of the quinjet and couldn't be taken out. Clint went to the front, into the cockpit, getting ready to fly. Natasha and I sat down in the back and buckled up our seatbelts. We both had sat in the middle, directly across from each other. Deciding to start up a conversation, I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees and head on top of my hands. "What exactly is all of our positions in SHIELD, currently?"

That got a smile on her face. "Good question," she acknowledged. "After this, you'll be a level six agent, I'll be level seven and Clint will be level eight. We will be the main fighters and assassins of SHIELD. Also, when Fury officially starts up the Avengers initiative, we will be SHIELDs representatives on it. All of us will have Maria Hill as our handler, which is rare as she is the second in command of SHIELD. There really isn't anything else, due to your age and myself and Clint being in charge of you, none of us will have to train anyone else. Other than missions, we have nothing we need to do." I nodded, all of the information she had just given me made sense. While all of us our high up, much higher than I'd think, we also were some of the best people SHIELD had.

Her eyes looked straight at me, as her brow furrowed. "Get some sleep," she ordered. "We have three hours until we get to Washington. And you need it." Well, I haven't been sleeping as much as I should have this past week, but I usually don't get bags under my eyes or any other noticeable symptoms. I must have used up too much energy when fighting. But, now there were no monsters, so I'd say it is worth it.

Anyway, I probably should get some sleep. It's not like it would have any negative effects.

 **Author's Note: Well, that is it for this chapter. Sorry, it was a little late, I was away from my computer last weekend. To make up for that, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out next week. Now, I don't have much more to say, so good have a good rest of the day.**


	36. Preview

_It was the fifteenth of June in 2005 and Clint had just gotten back from a long mission in Norway and was looking forward to sleeping in, slowly getting used to the differences in time zone. While he could easily adjust quickly, as he had during his days as a mercenary, going to five different time zones in that many days, he had always preferred to get some rest after long missions. Sadly, Coulson never seemed to agree with him on that, always bothering him with paperwork at five in the morning despite arriving back at base at eleven the previous night._

 _Six in the morning was when Coulson woke him up, presumably to do paperwork and debrief. Why they did it, Clint could never understand. With a 100% success rate, why did it matter how he had taken them down and all the other information they made him recall. While when he was a mercenary he had no reasoning to kill those people, but at least there was no paperwork, more money, and an easier lifestyle where he got to make all the choices, no debriefs or early mornings as well._

 _Rolling out of the nest he had created on the bed, Clint quietly landed on the floor, pressed down near it, ready to extend his arms and legs and pounce. Even being at SHIELD for four years could not break his habits from living in a backstabbing world that both carnies and mercenaries resided in. Coulson impatiently tapped his foot five times, signaling it was safe, to stand up, and follow him. Once he had stood, his eyes looked Clint up and down before he pushed him in front of the closet._

 _Changing out of the old mission clothes that he fell asleep in, Clint hoped he was ready for what Coulson would throw at him today, still tired from the month-long mission. "Straighten up," he ordered, voice stern and steady. But it didn't make sense, this was what he usually looked like when they went to debriefs early in the morning. Still too tired to talk, Clint gave him a look of confusion, though not a very good one as he had yawned while doing so. "You're to visit the council." His eyes must have looked comical with how wide they must have been._

 _Minutes later, Clint managed to straighten up in record time, recalling having to do this when meeting with major mob bosses during his time as a mercenary. Together, they left the room he usually resided in to head to where the council and Fury usually met, Coulson, leading the way, himself trailing behind like a puppy._

 _They arrived at a door and Coulson attempted to push him into the room and leave the hall. Clint grabbed his forearm and twisted it, snarling, "What?" If something important was gonna happen, Clint wanted him to be there, the only one he somewhat trusted in the intelligence business, a place where backstabbers and spies thrived, despite supposedly being a place where you fought against them._

 _"My orders are to bring you here, the council wishes to talk," he responded nervously, knowing Clint's kill and injure counts are already much higher than his will ever be. While Clint wouldn't hurt him, as he considers him a true ally, he didn't know that. "Fury promised he would try to protect you." Sighing, he gave Coulson a curt nod, quickly jerking his head down then up. Hoping it would all be fine, he strode into the room as confident as a ringmaster for a profitable circus._

 _Immediately noticing Fury, the only large black man with an eyepatch in the room, Clint nonchalantly made it so that he would end up right beside him and a little farther back. Taking a quick glance around the room, he noticed there were ten of them, himself, Fury, and the eight council members present. Fury was bound to be his only ally in this room, the only one on SHIELDs and Clint's side, the rest looking very sketchy._

 _Turning towards him, Fury explained why Clint was here. "You are the only person in existence who has a perfect 100% success rate at SHIELD after working here for four years. They want to give you a mission." Nodding in what Clint hoped was a professional manner, he turned to face the eight members of the council, all major members present._

 _A tablet was slid across the mahogany table to him with the mission information on it. "We want you to take down the Black Widow," a council member said, staring straight at Clint with freaky unblinking eyes._

 _The second the words flew out of her mouth, Fury jumped out of his seat, pushing in his chair. "You wish to send a twenty-six year old at the infamous Black Widow. We have already sent ten teams at her, all of them ending up with both the handler and agent killed. All which had handlers of at least level eight and agents of level seven who had been working together for at least ten years." That information surprised him, leaving him to think that the council wished to dispose of him, just like many had before them._

 _Black Widow sounded familiar though, like a code name his ally for a year when he was 20 used. Wondering if it was her, he began to skim the first page on the tablet, until Clint came to her picture. It was her, Natalia Romanova, the only person who he had ever allied with during his six years as a mercenary. He couldn't kill her but recruit he could do._

* * *

That was a preview of a prequel to _THE LAST DEMIGOD_ that I might fully write, which is part of the reason I'm writing this chapter at the end of my story. I'm planning on writing a series of prologues set in the same universe of this story to expand it, before I write the direct sequel, and beyond. If all of you could tell me of ideas that you would like to see set either before this story or between this story and the next, which is set during _The Avengers_ , that'd be awesome. Options would be sending a new idea or pushing for an idea already given that you think would be good. This preview would be of a story about Natasha's recruitment to SHIELD.

Possibly Ideas Are:

\- Clint's recruitment to SHIELD

\- Natasha's recruitment to SHIELD

\- Clint and Natasha's year together

\- Percy's year on the run

\- Mission in Seatle, Washington

Please, give some support to this possible new series with ideas, suggestions for already made ideas, and requests to do specific ideas, new or old.

* * *

 _Now, as I haven't yet, I'm going to reply to all reviews except for flames. This will be continuously updated to make up for new reviews._

 **Kaltie, Chapter One:** Well, assuming you read the rest of the story, you already know. If not, Gaea set a curse so that I'll mythical being that opposed her would disappear or lose their link to mythology and forget of it. Percy, Mrs. O'leary, and Blackjack survived due to the link there was due to Percy defeating Gaea.

 **Guest, Chapter One:** Something happened to the original.

 **StarStepper, Chapter One:** Thank you, I hope you thought it was a great story when you read the rest of it.

 **Djberneman, Chapter Three:** He does submit a little easily, but he has his reasons. As he is a social and more of an extravert, being so long without human company has hurt him, makes him yearn for human contact. If it wasn't for that and the fact he was scared for Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack, Percy would have given Fury the finger and vapor traveled away.

 **The conmanw, Chapter Four:** Yes, that is the planned, and thank you for the idea. While it hasn't happened yet, I'll either write a Prologue where it happened or just let people imagine how it happened for themselves as they will be together in the sequel.

 **The conmanw, Chapter Five:** Sorry, but I'm not sure who that is and I don't believe I will ever include the Egyptians again. But, if I ever add the Egyptians, I'll look up Moon Knight and see if there is a way for me to include him/her.

 **StickyFingaz, Chapter Seven:** Thank you, glad to know that you thought it was awesome. I think the chapter was pretty awesome as well.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Eight:** Well, if your later comments are any indication, you saw how this went.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Nine:** Yeah, it was quite the learning experience. And thank you.

 **Adieazo, Chapter Eight:** I'm glad you're like the story so far and I hope you liked the rest of it.

 **chimera629, Chapter Six:** In my story, Black Widow keeps either a cold or crazed exterior with those she doesn't know, which is probably what you are referring to as her problem. The only person she touched in this chapter was Clint, and that was to keep him from running away from her, which would leave her alone with Percy.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Ten:** Thank you.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Eleven:** Yeah, I tried to keep a bit with his spirit, and he's a pretty fun-loving guy. It'd make sense for him, along with Clint, to turn everything into a game. Natasha is there to keep it a little bit serious, though sometimes she'll let her hair down.

 **MrAppocolypse, Chapter Eleven:** Thank you for your kind words. And I took your advice, it was pretty helpful.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twelve:** Thank you.

 **HaywireEagle, Chapter One:** Maybe in the books, but to me, I always thought that he could both neigh and talk to them normally, as it would be a great strategical advantage to be able to speak through neighs, a language none of those fighting against him knew. And while the chapter was somewhat short or weak, I'd like to think that it gets better as it goes along.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirteen:** That's one of the main reasons why I like these type crossovers, Percy can just do so much with SHIELD. It's fun to also try and maintain his personality, along with his powers, unlike many others. Percy isn't that much of a cold-hearted assassin, while he can be an assassin, he'll be cracking jokes the whole time. He's just going to have fun with this story.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Fourteen:** Thank you, glad you liked the chapter.

 **TempestTigress, Chapter Fourteen:** Right back at you :)

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Fifteen:** Yeah, Percy just happens to have the worst luck in the world, with all of the prophecies. Having to lead two wars while in his midteens, all of those quests in his early teens, losing his memory, then all of his friends? He's got Parker luck, maybe even Potter luck with how he always gets bad luck, but good luck with getting out of the situations, alive, unlike many would.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Sixteen:** Thanks, and I hope you truly liked what you saw when you saw it all out.

 **R.B Uzumaki, Chapter Two:** Well, think what you like. But plenty of people liked this story, even if you didn't.

 **Glrasshopper, Chapter Five:** I understand where you are coming from, and I've tried to fix it, though that is still a bit of a problem. I feel though, that if I said everything, it would end up long with plenty of pointless information like my other story, and cause me to lose interest, and it is too interesting of an idea to me that I'd hate to lose interest in writing it. And I hope you appreciate what has been done with the story, even if it isn't up to its full potential.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Seventeen:** Yeah, and creating the reactions to Riptide was pretty cool. It allowed me to paint the picture of my Percy being very perceptive, along with being able to show more of the personalities of other characters, along with their pasts. It's sort of amazing what you can do by just showing the reactions of people to an odd object. Thank you, again, for that compliment to the chapter as well.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Nineteen:** Him joining the avengers was a very obvious direction in order to be able to create sequels. And I'm glad you liked how they designed the costumes themselves. While looking at pictures of SHIELD agents, it just didn't feel very Percy, so by making them not have pockets, it gave me a great excuse for him to design his own costume. Thanks again, I felt that the chapter was excellent as well.

 **I Lost My Name, Chapter One:** Thanks for alerting me to that, and I hope you think the concept is good as well as interesting.

 **ILMN, Chapter Two:** If you read a little farther, you'll be able to see the reasoning. I hope you did and did not just quit.

 **ILMN, Chapter Nineteen:** Yeah, it is a bit, but I've always been more of a plot person than a character person. I just hope _left the chat_ just means that you're done with your message, not the story as a whole.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty:** Oh yes he is, as always. The normal Jackson luck, plus, you can't have a story, especially an Avengers or Percy Jackson one without any gigantic conflict.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty One:** Yes, they are. But nothing is going to stop them from using normal weapons in the sequel.

 **amyjksessions, Chapter One:** Thank you so much, I hope you loved the other chapters as well.

 **Bdhdhshhdhdhhdhd, Chapter Twenty One:** Well, I think you answered your own question.

 **WordSmyth, Chapter Two:** I'm glad you liked the idea. Do you have any suggestions for a presentation for future stories set in this world?

 **amyjksessions, Chapter Twenty One:** On this story, I'll now be updating when I get reviews. For future ones, that is TBD.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Two:** Percy has the experience, and there was nothing to go wrong in a controlled area. Plus, with all the problems he was to soon face, I felt that he deserves a decent training regime. He definitely deserves to make some friends around his age, like Skye. Sadly, most of the people he meets are jerks.

 **amyjksessions, Chapter Twenty Two:** I'm glad.

 **ThelittleKing, Chapter Three:** YOU DON'T DESERVE A RESPONSE, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT F-BOMB YOU DROPPED! _**FLAMER**_

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Three:** Thank you.

 **The conmanw, Chapter Twenty Two:** I'm not sure, possibly in a later story I might add them, but not in the foreseeable future. I might write one that has the x-men, but probably not in this universe.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Four:** Well, Percy has plenty of experience due to having to train so many demigods.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Five:** Thank you for your words.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Six:** I'm glad you liked it.

 **Imapyromanias, Chapter Twenty Five:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and the story. And I've got to agree the post-apocalypse stuff is pretty cool. And I hope you liked the next chapter.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Seven:** Thank you, and I hope you liked the mission.

 **The Chaos 76, Chapter One:** Hi.

 **Elmo 3, Chapter One:** Sorry, Nico's dead in this world.

 **Jesseblackhawk, Chapter Eight:** I understand.

 **Guest, Chapter One:** I get where you are coming from. But, what I like about fanfiction is that you don't usually need to introduce anybody other than OCs. Most who read are fans of the fandoms, so I don't think that specific complaint is very valid.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Eight:** Fight scenes are some of my favorite to write, I'm glad you liked them. And I felt that Lycan was necessary, as Percy did comment mentally about how along with hurting humans, that silver side would be useful for dealing with werewolves. He's also one of my favorite monsters.

 **sudhush, Chapter Nine:** Glad you like the plot and chapter. I wasn't trying to copy off Deadpool, as I only know a bit about him, I've read haven't read his comics or watched his movies, or bothered to research him much. But I felt that with a talkative person having nobody to talk to for a long time, he'd be talking to himself, both out loud and in his head, a lot.

 **Earthly Entity, Chapter Three:** I was a bit too far into the story to really rewrite it. I'm also not sure how to use the beta system, especially for crossovers, so I didn't try that out. Maybe I'll try to do so for the next story I write.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Twenty Nine:** I'm glad you thought it was epic. And Hawkeye will always find a way to talk, even if it is by sticking a note on the shaft of an arrow and shooting it at Percy/Natasha.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty:** Thank you.

 **Guest, Chapter One:** I'm glad you thought it was awesome, I hope you felt the same about the rest of the story.

 **Guest, Chapter Two:** I'm sorry, I couldn't read what language you used and I don't believe that google translate it very accurately, so I didn't use that. If you could possibly translate your comment into English, I'll get back to you.

 **Guest, Chapter Four:** While I'm a little bothered about how you act like my story is the reason for all of the stories like that and that mine is automatically think that it is the same. I sort of think my plot is a little different than most, and many others do as well. But thank you for bleeping out your swear, I appreciate that a lot.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty One:** Thank you.

 **Arkham Knight22, Chapter One:** No, it is a NatashaXClint. Percy is with no one in this story, but the sequel will be SkyeXPercy.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty Two:** Spoiler, the incantations work. And I'd think that Percy would make his armor his own, with the additions of his greek armor.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty Three:** Exactly.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty Four:** Thank you, and glad you liked the fight scene.

 **bable631, Chapter One:** I'm a bit too far in to change the execution, but I'm happy you like the idea. I hope you also continued to finish what was there for the story instead of just leaving it there, as in my opinion, the story gets better as it goes along.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty Five:** Thank you, I'm glad you like the finale.

 **Gamelover41592, Chapter Thirty Six:** You are welcome.

 **Vanadium Oxide, Chapter One:** Yeah, it was a bit. I'll make sure to remedy that in future stories. And Blackjack and Mrs. O'leary didn't disappear in-universe because they are Percy's, out-of-universe, I just wanted them to stay alive.

 **Guest, Chapter Two:** Yep! Cliffhangers are just to fun to avoid.


	37. Update

Just so all of you know, another story is out. As I mentioned before, I'm creating a series of prequels to this story. The first chapter for the first one is out, so I suggest all of you go see it.


End file.
